Like We Never Loved at All
by KRiSTiNEDAHLiNG
Summary: All they have to do is put together a decent holiday special. It should be easy enough if they can get past their differences and hostility to recreate the magic they were once known for. PUCK/RACHEL
1. Ezra and Aliza

-1**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I SHOULDN'T BE DOING THIS. I SHOULDN'T BE POSTING A NEW STORY WHEN I ALREADY HAVE A MILLION IN PROGRESS BUT IF I DIDN'T WRITE THIS THEN IT WOULD JUST BE AN IDEA I HAD THAT WOULD NEVER COME TO FRUITION. I WAS INSPIRED TO WRITE THIS AFTER WATCHING THE LIKE WE NEVER LOVED AT ALL MUSIC VIDEO HENCE THE TITLE. THANK YOU FOR CHECKING IT OUT. IF YOU LIKE IT PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I'D APPRECIATE IT. THANKS SO MUCH. - KRISTINE. **

**RATING: PG-13**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MO. **

**CHAPTER ONE: EZRA AND ALIZA**

**- - - **

"Sugiyama on West 55th please," she instructed the cab driver as she settled into the backseat of what she gathered must have been the cleanest cab in the city. She pulled out her cell phone and quickly checked her emails before sending her boyfriend a quick text. She was meeting him in Maui in a couple days for a much needed vacation. Okay well he needed the vacation. Not her so much. Things had been pretty slow career wise. Still all of that was hopefully going to change after her meeting tonight. Her agent/manager, Moira Kelly-Weisman sounded very excited when they talked earlier that day to set up this meeting.

"My wife loves that place."

Rachel glanced up from her phone. He looked a little old to be a fan of sushi. Old men loving sushi in Los Angeles was normal, but that wasn't the case in New York. Plus his accent was pure Queens. She would have pegged him as more of a pastrami and rye fan. "The kobe beef is excellent."

"I wouldn't know. I've never been there. She goes with one of her friends from work occasionally. She works for a hoity toity entertainment lawyer, Asa Cohen."

Rachel smiled. She actually knew Asa. His mother had wanted her only son to grow up to be a doctor, thus the name. If it weren't for the fact that he made millions and could afford to buy her a spacious condo in Boca she might have still complained about him not being an M.D. Jewish mothers were hard to please.

"Do I know you from somewhere? You look very familiar to me. Are you an actress or something?"

She smiled. She wasn't used to getting recognized by older straight men. Normally it was only older women, gay men, and teenagers. "No I sing. I'm a singer."

"Oh yeah I remember now you were in that group what was it?" He tapped the steering wheel as he tried to remember.

"Ezra and Aliza," Rachel replied softly.

"Yeah that's the one. My wife and daughter loved you guys. They actually were there when you played Madison Square Garden." He'd spent a pretty penny on those tickets. It had been worth it though when he saw just how excited his daughter was when she opened them. "They won't believe me when I tell them that I drove Aliza tonight."

She didn't bother to correct him. It was a pretty common mistake. There were times when she couldn't go a day without someone calling her Aliza. She knew his wife and daughter would appraise him of his error when he told them about this ride later.

"Are you meeting Ezra at Sugiyama?"

Rachel blanched at the thought. Definitely not. She hadn't even seen "Ezra" in at least three years. "No. I'm not." She glanced at the window. She preferred cabbies who asked a few less questions.

"My daughter had such a crush on him."

Rachel resisted the urge to say her and millions of others. She let out a sigh of relief when they finally reached their destination. She grabbed two twenties out of her purse and handed them to him. "Thank you," she glanced at his name tag, "Phil. You have a very clean cab." She hoped that Mo had some good news for her. She was tired of being remembered as Aliza because there was no Aliza without Ezra. She wanted to just be Rachel.

- - -

He was late and he didn't really give a shit. It served Mo right that she should have to wait on him. She was lucky he'd even been willing to put off his trip to Costa Rica for this little dinner meeting. He should have been drinking champagne on the beach right now. He pulled out his phone and checked his text messages. He grinned when he saw that Tia had sent him a picture message. His grin turned into a smirk when he realized it was a picture of her breasts. He should have been having fun with those breasts right now instead of hauling his ass to a dinner meeting. Oh the things he would do to those breasts.

"Excuse me are you Noah Puckerman from Ezra and Aliza?"

Puck looked up from his phone and saw that there was a woman looking at him expectantly. She was pretty good looking for a probable thirty year old soccer Mom. She was probably just in the city for the night to see a show with her husband who works too much and escape her three snot nosed kids. "You got me."

"I used to love you guys. My husband and I used Enrapture for our first dance as a married couple."

"Well that's nice, but I've got to be going." He started to leave. He'd heard this story a million times. He often had to resist the urge to say who gives a fuck.

"Are you guys working on anything new? My eight year old loves your greatest hits album."

He was hoping that turning away from her would be all the hint she needed to go on with her mundane life. He stopped because the last thing he needed for his already struggling career is for word to get out that he was total douche bag. "No we're not. We're actually doing solo projects. I've got an album out though. Now if you don't mind I've got to be going." He waved goodbye before quickly walking away. This little conversation had gone from him making him kind of late to super late. Mo was going to kill him. She probably already wanted to drop his sorry ass anyway. Fuck. Tia definitely wouldn't fuck him if his agent dropped him.

- - -

"Is there a reason you keep glancing at the hostess station?" Rachel asked when Mo for literally the millionth time looked over there. "Are you expecting someone?"

Mo made a face like that was the craziest thing she'd ever heard. "How's Finn?"

"Amazing, he just signed on fifteen more dates for his Asian tour." Once upon a time Rachel wouldn't have been able to handle having a boyfriend who was more famous than her. Still she'd grown. Okay so she hadn't grown that much. She would have killed to be the more famous one. Still she'd at least learned to pretend that she wasn't jealous.

Mo could see right through Rachel's act. She'd known the young woman long enough to know that she hated that Finn was more famous than her. It didn't help that Finn wasn't nearly as talented. He was good, but nothing revolutionary. He was famous because he was cute in that boy next door kind of way and was a throwback to the 80s. "Well I hear Asa's trying to sign him as a new client."

"Thanks now I won't be surprised when Asa sends me flowers or calls to ask me out to lunch." Rachel knew Asa well enough to know that he would use her to go to Finn. "So why did you call this little meeting? Not that I'm not enjoying this conversation we're having, but well you sounded excited. Has something come up?"

Mo glanced over her shoulder again. She really wanted to wait for the other member of their dinner party to arrive before she shared the good news. "Uh…"

"Mo whose joining us?"

"Uh…"

"You did not." Rachel's heart started to pound. Mo wasn't that cruel. She wouldn't invite him.

"I didn't what?" Mo knew from the look in Rachel's eyes that she had figured out who they were waiting on. "Rachel calm down…"

Rachel started to say something else when she saw him strut into the dimly lit restaurant. "Seriously Mo? You really sunk so low as to hide the fact that you invited him to this little meeting?"

Mo turned around in her chair. He looked just as upset as Rachel did. She got up from her chair and gave him a quick hug. "You're late."

"At least I'm not in Costa Rica right now like I wanted to be." Puck replied as he pulled away. He wished that he was actually surprised that she hadn't mentioned that Rachel would be here. He should have known that she had an ulterior motive. She had sounded unusually excited when they talked earlier. "Rachel…" he greeted stiffly as he sat down in the chair across from her. He thought about kissing her cheek like he used to, but decided against it in fear that she'd slap him.

"Noah…" She took a moment to quickly check him out. It had been three years since the last time she'd seen him. Three years since a blow up that had ruined both of their careers. He was trimmer than he had been before if that was possible. He'd grown his hair out. Despite looking older his eyes gave away that he was still the bed-hopping boy she'd grown up with. "I see you're still bad at being punctual."

"I see you're still a bitch," Puck shot back.

"Well now that you're both here I can share the exciting news." Mo interjected. The last thing she wanted was for a fight to breakout between the two of them. They could fight like no else.

"This better be good Mo. I could be fucking an up and coming actress on the beach right now." Noah muttered.

Mo rolled her eyes. She knew he only said that to get under Rachel's skin. It was like they were seventeen again. "I've approached about you to being part of a holiday special. There are still a lot of Ezra and Aliza fans out there which I'm sure you already know and they are really clamoring for a comeback."

"No way," Rachel shook her head no. She was not going to go back to the studio with him. If his little comment earlier had proved anything it was that he was still as immature as he had been before.

"Yeah God help me but I agree with Rachel there is no way I'm going back there. It's annoying enough as it is always getting asked about her. I'm a solo artist now."

Mo scoffed. "Not to bruise your egos but neither of you really have careers right now. I'd know if you did. I'm not saying you have to go on tour together. All I'm saying is you do a holiday special and go on a mini press tour. If everything works out then maybe we talk about a reunion. If it's too painful to work together well at least you're back on people's radars again." She knew that they were both thinking about it because neither said anything right away. "Look they're willing to pay you $1.5 million each to do this special."

"1.5?" Puck could use that kind of money. He didn't want to admit it, but he'd been a little reckless with all of the money they'd made over the years. He hadn't saved like he should have. He'd always assumed that sooner or later people would accept him as a solo artist and he'd make the millions he was accustomed to.

"1.5 for a month of work," Mo knew that he was in. Going into this though she knew he'd be the easier sell. He hadn't been the one to quit the band. He hadn't been the one to say that their successful career wasn't worth it. No that honor belonged to Rachel.

Puck looked at Rachel and knew that she wasn't convinced. "You always wanted to do a holiday special." He reminded her softly. He knew that they wouldn't want just him. This was a team effort. He needed her to be in too.

"I'll need to think about it." Rachel wasn't sure if she could handle working with him for even a month. She couldn't make a decision like this without some serious thought.

"Which means you'll have to confer with Finn," Puck sneered. "Because we all know Finn is so brilliant."

Rachel scoffed and rolled her eyes. "No it means I'll have to decide if I can handle working with someone as insipid as you."

"Ooh the five dollar words I must really have you riled."

Mo watched the scene with play out before her. She didn't bother to try and break it up. She knew it was pointless. She'd been here before. Even when things were going really good for them and they were on good terms they'd fought like cats and dogs.

"I won't stand for this. It was one thing when we had to perform later that night. I'm not the same stupid 19 year old who could be fooled into forgiving you the moment she heard you sing. I know now what I didn't know then."

"And what's that?"

"That you're nothing but a shallow, vain, asshole who can't see past his own reflection. You don't give a damn about me, our music, our fans, or anything." Rachel spat. She stood up and collected her things. "I'm going to go to Maui and think about it. I'll let you know by the end of the week. Don't hold your breath though."

"Do think about it Rachel. It's a good deal." Mo reminded her client. "Send Finn my love."

"Will do," she started to leave. Before stopping and turning around, "You look good Noah." And with that she walked away.

Puck watched her leave and let out a deep sigh. "Fuck me."

"I don't understand why you always have to goad her like that." Mo wished that he knew how to be emotional in something other than song.

Puck shrugged. "She looked good too. Didn't she?"

"Rachel always looks good. She even looked good when she wore those horrible mini skirts and knee high socks."

"You'll tell me her answer?"

"Will do," Mo assured him. "I'm guessing you're in as long as she is."

"Isn't that how it always is?"

"Travel safe to Costa Rica. Try not to ruin your reputation while you're down there. No family wants to turn into a holiday special when one of the stars is a nymphomaniac."

"I'm hardly a nymphomaniac."

"Well we'll just have to agree to disagree on that one," she joked. This was the reason she loved Puck because he was so damn charming. He was occasionally a spineless asshole, but boy did he have charm. Even Rachel would have admitted that at the peak of her distaste for her former bandmate.

"I'm sorry I was late." Puck replied earnestly. No matter how much he pretended not to give a shit he honestly did care. He knew this might have gone smoother had he been on time. Mo was just trying to watch out for them. She honestly had the right to drop them as clients years ago but she believed enough in them that she had stuck by them. He knew though that her dream was that they'd get over all of their old baggage and reunite. Ezra an Aliza had been an American institution. They'd sold out Madison Square Garden. They'd put her on the map.

"I know you are," she stood up and allowed him to softly kiss her cheek. "And I think she'll agree. Rachel can't stand being the less famous member of the relationship."

"Especially since we all know she made him," Puck pointed out. "Tell Tal I said hello."

"Same to Tia," Mo watched him leave and sighed. There was no way there were two more stressful clients than those two. She just hoped that they had the sense to do this special. She knew that all they needed to do was perform together again and how magical of a feeling it was. She wasn't a very religious woman and she honestly didn't believe in much but she believed in them.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I HOPE YOU LIKED THAT. I THINK I'M PLEASED WITH IT. I'D LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT IT. THANKS FOR CHECKING IT OUT. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. REVIEWS ARE PRETTY DARN AWESOME. - KRISTINE. **


	2. Songs for Abigail

-1**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HAVE YOU EVER WRITTEN A STORY AND JUST KNEW THAT YOU LOVED IT? HAHA. I REALLY LIKE THIS STORYLINE. I THINK IT'LL BE INTERESTING TO PLAY OUT. I'M ONE OF THOSE WRITERS WHO HAS NO IDEA WHAT THE ENDING IS GOING TO LOOK LIKE UNTIL I GET THERE. I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED LAST CHAPTER AND ASK THEM TO DO IT AGAIN. HAHA. I HOPE THAT THIS HAS ANSWERED SOME OF THE QUESTIONS YOU MAY HAVE HAD. THANKS AGAIN FOR TUNING BACK IN. **

**RATING: PG-13**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, BUT MO OF COURSE. **

**CHAPTER TWO: SONGS FOR ABIGAIL**

- - -

They'd been fourteen when they formed Ezra and Aliza. They'd used their middle names instead of their first names because it sounded better than Noah and Rachel. Years later they'd be asked about their band name a million times and would always disappoint people with the less than exciting story. At first their only real gig was performing at Noah's Bubie's retirement home and occasionally at their synagogue. But that all changed when Adi Stein moved into the exclusive community. Adi's son was a record producer in New York City much to her dismay. She was hoping he'd be a dentist. She brow-beat him into coming to Lima and checking them out claiming that they were a million times better than the dead beats he currently had on his label. Much to their surprise he'd offered them a contract that very day. At sixteen years old they'd move from Lima to New York City to record their first album, Songs for Abigail. It'd go on to sell close to six and a half million albums. They'd be the hottest duo in the world for the next seven years. It was right at the end of their North American tour that the fight that would eventually ruin their career happened. Finn Hudson, a coffeehouse performer that Rachel discovered while they were recording their fifth studio album, was their opening act. Rachel fell for him almost instantly. Puck, not used to having to share Rachel's love and attention, acted out as a result. Rachel not understanding why he was being such an asshole couldn't handle his man-whorish and childish ways. They got into a big blow up about it. Even for two people that were used to blowups this was a nasty one.

_Why are you throwing yourself at him? He's not even that talented!_

_How dare you judge me when half the girls who leave your hotel room probably failed out of community college! At least he's making something of himself. _

_You're too good for him. _

_You don't even know him. Half the girls in America would do anything to be with him and he wants to be with me._

_Because you're Rachel Berry, one half of Ezra and Aliza. _

_Could for once you act like someone would want to be with me for some reason other than because I'm one half of Ezra and Aliza? Is it so hard to believe that someone would actually like me for me. That someone would actually want to be with me. _

_Of course someone would want to be with you Rachel. You're beautiful. Fuck you're more than that you're gorgeous. And you're the reason people pour into stadiums every night to see us. It's all because of you. Don't you understand that's why I think you're too good for him. _

_You're just saying all of that. Anyway I don't want to fight with you about this. I think Big Mike said you had a girl waiting in the hotel bar for you. Try not go get a sexually transmitted disease. _

_Where are you going? _

_I have a date with Finn. _

By the time they played their last concert in Japan they could barely stand the sight of each other. At that point her and Finn were officially a couple. She was by then spending significantly more time with Finn than she was Noah. Whether or not people thought that was a good thing was hard to tell. There were quite a few papers that didn't like the thought of Rachel being with someone other than Noah despite the fact that never during their career had they ever really officially been a couple. Sure they'd hooked up enough times that she had a real understanding of his anatomy as he did hers, but never were they official. After the tour they went their separate ways. The papers would say that they hadn't broken up but were rather merely on a hiatus. That had been all Mo's doing. As far as Rachel was concerned she'd never perform with him again. But back then it had been easy to say that. She'd been so sure that she could be famous on her own. She thought that she didn't need Noah. But she'd been wrong. Her first solo album had been a jazzy throwback to Barbara Streisand and Bette Midler. It had actually been decently reviewed, but sales had been pathetic. The outlook hadn't been nearly as good for her next three albums. She knew from Mo as well as casual reading that things weren't any better for Noah. It seemed America loved Ezra and Aliza, but barely noticed Noah and Rachel.

This was their chance at getting their careers back. She knew that. And honestly there was a part of her that missed performing with Noah. She'd once attempted a duet with Finn and realized that it just didn't do as much for her. Noah just knew what to expect. He was always up for anything. Plus she hadn't written a decent song in years. Part of the reason people loved them was because they wrote music that spoke to people. Every song they'd ever recorded other than their covers had been written by the two of them. They'd been written everywhere from grocery stores in the Deep South to exclusive clubs around the world. She sighed as she put her ear buds into her ears and allowed herself to escape. She scrolled through all of her music until she settled on album she hadn't listened to in forever. She pressed play.

Songs for Abigail was comprised of thirteen songs they'd written when they were fifteen that's sole purpose had been to soothe Noah's younger sister Abigail. They were your basic lullabies except at the same time they were so much more. They were about being young and in love, not knowing who you were, not understanding the point of the Pythagorean theorem, in other words nothing life shattering or revolutionary. And yet they were treated like they had saved music. Mo would tell them that it was because they were attractive, religious, mostly clean cut kids, whose singing style was everything that gangster rap and Britney Spears wasn't. In other words you didn't have to fear what your kids might learn when they listened to Ezra and Aliza. Even as they got older and admittedly wilder their music still stayed basically squeaky clean. They knew what their fans wanted and it wasn't to be seduced. That of course didn't stop women from sending Noah everything from their underwear to nude pictures of themselves.

- - -

"She means a lot to you. Doesn't she?" Tia asked him quietly.

He sighed deeply. He hadn't wanted to talk about Rachel and their offer, but Tia had known something was up the moment he got off the plane. And so he told her everything. "Maybe. I mean do you understand just how much time we used to spend together."

"I used to think you two were a couple," Tia had been a huge Ezra and Aliza fan just like every other girl her age. Her childhood friends had been absolutely jealous when they found out that not only did she know Noah Puckerman, but that she was going to Costa Rica with him. It didn't matter to her that he wasn't that famous anymore. He was still hot as fuck and could do things with his tongue that would make him millions if he ever decided to go into another part of the entertainment industry.

"You and everyone else." He couldn't even begin to recall just how many articles he'd read alluding to the fact that they were together. It wasn't like they hadn't thought about being together. Hell it wasn't like he hadn't wanted to be with her. Still he'd been terrified it would ruin their relationship. In the end not being together had done just that.

"Do you think she'll agree to do it?"

"If I know her as well I as I think I do then yes, she will. Rachel was the most ambitious girl I'd ever met. Even know as you well know I've dated too many actresses and models to count and none of them wanted to be famous as badly as she did. I probably would be cleaning pools back in Lima talking about the good old days of high school if she hadn't forced me to hone my talent. She made me better." Puck still couldn't believe that he had gone three years without seeing her face to face. The last time they'd met up it had been to accept an award together. She looked basically the same. Her hair was shorter now than it had been. She used more mascara. Her clothes were far less colorful. But she was still Rachel. "Anyway enough of that. I do recall you sending me a picture of two very beautiful parts of your anatomy that I've been dying to get to know better."

Tia knew that there was more to the story than he was letting on. She could see in his eyes that he was hoping she said yes. He made it sound like it was all because he needed the money, but it had to have been more. If he was that desperate he could have sold out. She knew that there were a number of companies that had come to him wanting him to pose for various products. "Oh really?"

"Really?" He reached behind her back and quickly and smoothly unclasped her bra. He licked his lips once they were free. "Is it possible that they are even more beautiful in person?"

"Well they are the reason Maxim wants me…" she joked and then moaned as he set to work. Puck's hands were good at doing more than just playing the guitar.

- - -

Rachel got off the plane and quickly made her way to baggage claim. She couldn't wait to see Finn. It had been weeks since she'd flown to Sydney to spend the weekend with him. She frowned when she got to the baggage claim and saw that he had sent a car to pick her up. She quickly rectified the situation and reminded herself that he'd have been swarmed had he come here. She walked over to the chauffer that was waiting for her and allowed him to take her bag.

"How was your flight Miss Berry?"

"Uneventful," she shrugged. "I'm just looking forward to seeing Finn."

- - -

Abigail Puckerman wasn't your typical 19 year old college student which is why she wasn't the least bit fazed when she saw that Mo was calling her. Mo was basically like an Aunt to Abigail, an Aunt who just happened to know be on a first name basis with Zac Efron. She pressed the answer button on her phone. "Please tell me that Zac called asking for my number and you're just giving me a heads up that you gave it to him."

Mo smiled at the young girl. "I wish that was the case."

"Oy well at a least a girl can dream," Abigail joked. "How are you Mo?"

"Well a major cable network has offered Noah and Rachel 1.5 million each to do a holiday special and you can guess how they handled the news." Mo knew that there was no one who understood how stressful their breakup was better than Abigail did. Rachel had always been just as much of a sibling to her as Noah had been. She'd made a point to always buy the girl clothes and jewelry when they were traveling. She loved Abigail and even though she didn't talk to Noah, Mo knew that Rachel and Abigail were still close.

"Rachel isn't sure she wants to," Abigail started.

"And Noah antagonized her as a response to her indecisiveness," Mo finished.

"Yippee," Abigail couldn't understand why they both had to be so damn pigheaded. "Do you think they'll do it."

"I think so. It's the only way they'll save their careers. As soloists they're good," Mo sighed.

"But not good enough." Abigail had listened to all of their albums. There was a reason that people didn't like them as much on their own. It just didn't speak to people the same way. "What can I do to help?"

"If you talk to Rachel please try to highlight your brother's finer points." Mo knew that there was only so much they could do. It was going to come down to how badly Rachel wanted her old career back. Still it probably would help if she was reminded that Noah did have his good moments.

"I have such a hard time wrapping my mind around the fact that they hate each other nowadays despite the fact that they haven't been friends in years."

"I honestly don't think they hate each other." Mo sensed that there was more to it than they really understood. Most people thought that the root of their problems was spending too much time together, but she disagreed. Things didn't start heading south with the two of them until Finn Hudson joined the tour. "How's Yale?"

"Cold," Abigail joked. "Most days I like it."

"Good," Mo could remember just how proud Noah had been when he told her about Abigail's acceptance to the prestigious university. "Thank you Abigail. Hopefully I'll see you soon." If the holiday special became a reality they both knew that Abigail would be there to help keep the peace.

"Rachel will say yes. I just know it." Abigail wouldn't say it out loud but truthfully she was bubbling at the thought of a reunion. She hated not being able to spend Chanukah with the two of them or staying up late to watch John Hughes movies. She missed her childhood.

- - -

Rachel grinned when she walked into Finn's spacious vacation home and could hear him singing what sounded a lot like a Whitesnake song. There was nothing he loved more than a good old fashioned power ballad. She stopped dead in her tracks though when she heard a second distinctly shrill female voice. He could not have possibly been dense enough to invite that no talent hussy here. She quickly rushed down the hall into the living room where she knew he would be. Sure enough sitting on a recliner across from him had been none other than Quinn Fabray. "Finn," she said just loud enough to make her presence known.

The unusually tall musician whirled around. He quickly got up and rushed to her side. "Baby I didn't think you were getting in until tomorrow," he purred as he quickly kissed her cheek.

"I told Morgan to let you know that I caught an earlier flight." Rachel knew that Morgan had given him her message. He'd simply forgotten.

"Oh she did say something about that. Come on sit down. Quinn and I were just having a jam session." He pulled her down onto the plush charcoal gray couch.

Quinn plastered on a fake grin, "Hi Rachel." She took in the petite brunettes sweatsuit. It was so 2004. "You look…nice."

Rachel rolled her eyes at the other girl's cattiness, "Quinn. I heard your new single…it was interesting to say the least." More like dreadful and predictable as well as sure to flop.

Quinn resisted the urge to say at least they play my music on the radio.

"Quinn and I are going to do a duet. Isn't that awesome baby?"

Rachel smiled or more like grimaced. "I've got news too. Could we get a few minutes alone Quinn?" There was no way she was going to discuss this in front of Quinn Fabray. Quinn had such a big mouth she knew that she'd run to a gossip rag the second she was alone and tell them all about it.

"I'll just be sunning out on the deck." Quinn made a show of standing up and removing her dress to reveal that itty bitty bikini she had on underneath.

"So what's the big news?"

"A major cable network wants Noah and I to reunite to do a holiday special. They're willing to pay us each 1.5 million." Rachel still couldn't believe that a network was willing to pay them that much. She knew that people still cared about Ezra and Aliza, but she didn't realize it was worth spending that kind of money.

Finn frowned. "But you said you'd never work with him again."

"I know but,"

"But what? Do you remember all of the nasty things he said about me? You don't need him Rachel. All he did was bring you down. Everyone knows you were the real talent."

Rachel wanted to believe that what he was saying was true, but she knew better. While she might have been the better vocalist she wasn't necessarily the better performer. She could remember moments when Noah was singing that he sounded so vulnerable that she was sure she wanted to cry. Becoming famous had been a team effort. "I think I'd like to do it."

"And what go back to being Ezra and Aliza? Is that what you want? What happens when he goes back to being the asshole he was at the end of that last tour?"

It wasn't like Rachel hadn't considered all of the questions he was asking. She had. Still she didn't like his tone when he was asking them. He was talking to her like she was dumb and making a stupid decision. "You know I used to love being part of Ezra and Aliza. I really did. And is it so wrong to go back there? I could reclaim my career. What am I going to do instead? Produce another album that either sounds like the shit Quinn's putting out or doesn't sell because it's too gutsy, artsy, or something else equally irritating."

"You could come on tour with us. You could open for us."

"You want me to open for you and Quinn?" She was sure he just hadn't worded it the way he had meant to.

Finn nodded enthusiastically. "It'd be fun. I could give you the opportunity that you gave me."

"You want me to open for Quinn Fabray? Who the fuck is she? What the fuck has she done to constitute me opening for her?"

"Rachel calm down," he'd thought it was a helpful suggestion. He just didn't want her to go back to working with Noah.

"Fuck you Finn Hudson," Rachel seethed. "I can't even believe you would suggest that I open for that tramp."

"But it's alright for you to run off and record some holiday special with Noah Puckerman. Quinn's a tramp, but Noah's a good guy? How does that logic work Rachel? You and I both know that how many women he's been with. We both know his reputation." One of Finn's earliest memories of Noah Puckerman was of him making out at a club with a woman who was at least five years older than him. When he'd pointed all of that out to Rachel she'd shrugged and not seemed this least shocked or bothered by it. "How am I supposed to trust you with him?"

"The difference is Finn I've known Noah my whole life. And while yes he does have questionable morals he never once tried to convince me to do something I wasn't comfortable with. He never propositioned me." That wasn't exactly true. There'd been a time when they were seventeen that they shared a bed almost every night. "And another thing first you invite that tramp to our romantic getaway and then you don't have the decency to tell me that you are doing a duet with her? At least I came here to talk to you about Mo's offer. I didn't just decide."

"It sounds to me like you did."

Rachel sat there quiet for a moment. He was right. She had already made up her mind. In fact the moment she turned back to tell Noah he looked good she knew then that she was going to do the special. It was more than just saving her career. She missed him. And yeah she did miss being the famous member of the couple. She hated that Finn had all of this success. Even worse she hated that she often agreed with Noah's earlier sentiments that he wasn't even that good. If he wasn't so damn wholesome looking she knew that he probably wouldn't be on any radars.

"I just don't understand why you are so willing to go back to him."

"And you probably never will," Rachel stood up and kissed him quickly on the cheek. "I've got to go make a phone call."

"I don't think you should do this." He tried once more.

"And I don't think you should record a duet with Quinn, but sometimes we just have to agree to disagree." And with that Rachel left the room.

- - -

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. I REALLY THINK I DID. HAHA. THAT SOUNDS VAIN. I REALLY WANTED TO TAKE TIME TO MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND THAT THEIR BREAKUP WASN'T CUT AND DRY. I BET YOU CAN'T GUESS WHO SHE'S GOING TO CALL NEXT CHAPTER. THANKS FOR TUNING IN. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT BY CLICKING THE REVIEW BUTTON. UNTIL NEXT TIME - KRISTINE. **


	3. They're Back

-1**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS FOR TUNING BACK IN AND THE POSITIVE RESPONSE. I'M COMPLETELY IN LOVE WITH THIS STORYLINE WHICH PROBABLY MAKES SOUND SUPER VAIN. HAHA. I REALLY HOPE THAT YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER. - KRISTINE**

**RATING: PG-13 **

**DISLCAIMER: I DON'T OWN RACHEL, PUCK, TINA, OR GLEE BUT I DO OWN MO AND I LIKE HER. **

**THEY'RE BACK!**

**- - - **

Compared to their later songs, their first single was ridiculously cheesy. It was an ode to information that you learn in school, but would never have a use for. Rachel penned the chorus during a not so scintillating history lecture on Presidential Assassinations. They'd learn in the weeks after it's release that while it may not have been the most meaningful topic it was one that spoke to the masses. It would spend 29 weeks in the Billboard top 10. For 15 of those weeks it held down the number one spot. Not only was it their first single, but it was the first song they ever wrote.

In interviews they'd always attribute a great deal of their success to three things: a belief in each other, a great supporting cast, and their songwriting abilities. It was the fact that they could write a song that teleported their fans back to the awkwardness of having braces or the scariness of falling in love for the first time that brought them most of their success. Looks and talent would only take them so far.

It had never occurred to them that while they could write a book full of songs together it was nearly impossible to write a decent one on their own. It wasn't until they were each putting the pieces in place to record their first album did they realize that they needed someone to bounce ideas off of. Scratch that, they didn't need just anyone to bounce ideas off of. They needed each other.

They were brutally honest with each other when most others struggled with it. There is nothing harder to do than risk potentially hurting someone's feelings. Still maybe it was because their relationship could often best be described as volatile that they were able to just tell the other what they thought. If Rachel thought his proposed lyric was lacking she was quick to tell him that it was dreadful. If Noah thought that what she wanted was confusing he'd let her know that their target audience wasn't people that were as crazy as she was. And even though nearly everything had the potential to cause a fight (pizza toppings could cause these two to battle it out) this one thing that would make the usual tandem hate each other didn't because they both knew in the end the other person was right.

Noah hadn't written a decent song in four months. Four months. It wasn't for lack of trying. He spent hours each day trying to write a hit. And yet when he put his pen to paper it was like nothing but meaningless bullshit would come out. Occasionally he was able to start off strong. He'd write this really incredible first sentence that was a sure fire sign that he was on to something. It was just the lyrics that followed weren't nearly as good. In fact if Rachel had read them she would have deemed them positively ghastly. She loved whipping out the five dollar words when she was insulting his song lyrics. He knew whether he liked to admit it or not that he wouldn't write a decent song until they sat down and worked on one together. And so when he answered his phone and heard her say "I'm in as long as you do something for me," he knew he'd oblige her which is why he was standing in the middle of the room singing Unbreak My Heart. He wasn't sure why that was the first song that popped into his head when she said sing me something, but it was. He of course hadn't agreed to the singing right away. "You know I can sing."

"No I know you could sing. Who knows if you've been taking care of your voice without me there to chastise you every five minutes," Rachel had never missed a chance to remind him to take care of his voice.

"I know you've listened to all of my albums." He wasn't sure how he knew he just did. Okay maybe he knew because he listened to all of hers. "Don't bother denying it Rachel. If it makes you feel better I listened to yours too."

"How do I know you haven't started to rely on AutoTune?" Rachel accused. She knew he hadn't. Still she wanted to see how far he was willing to go to make this happen. And maybe it was just a little bit fun to torture him since he never hesitated to chap her ass.

"Now wait a god damn minute Berry we both fucking know that I have never needed AutoTune to make me sound good and I never will. Now I may not baby my voice like you do yours, but it's still just as good as it was three years ago." Noah fumed.

Rachel knew she'd really pissed him off when he called her Berry. He only resorted to calling her by her last name when he was absolutely furious. It was just like how when he got her angry she always used the biggest words she had in her vocabulary. "Prove it. Just sing a few bars of something and I'll get off your back. I just need to know you are as serious about this as I am."

Noah gritted his teeth and counted to ten. And then he counted to twenty. Finally he opened his mouth and sang, "Unbreak my heart, say you love me again, undo this heart that you caused when you walked out the door and walked out of my life. Uncry these tears I cried so many nights. Unbreak my heart. Satisfied?"

"Yes I am." And impressed Rachel thought silently. There was something slightly different about his voice now. It was a good change though. It was more sensual maybe.

"So you're in?"

"I'm in."

"Good."

There was a long moment of silence before Rachel finally broke in, "I want this to be a good experience Noah."

"So do I which is why I was thinking we should demand full control. I want us to pick the staff, songs, costumes, all of that. We aren't sixteen year olds just breaking into the business. I think if we're going to do this then we should do it on our terms."

"And you think they'll let us?"

"It seems to me that they'll do anything to get us to do this. $1.5 million is a lot of money to spend unless you think you are going to bring in way more than that."

Rachel knew he was right. They wouldn't spend that kind of money if they deemed it a risk. They had to have known that advertisers would be willing to pay whatever it took to get commercial time during the special. "It would be refreshing to actually like my makeup person. Remember that horrible gothic girl who kept trying to convince you to wear eyeliner."

Noah shuddered at the thought. That girl had been creepy with a capital C. "So we're really going to do this?"

"It looks like we are."

Noah started to tell her that even though he despised Barbara Streisand he thought her first album was really gutsy and actually pretty decent. Instead he asked "How did you get this number?" when he realized that she had somehow tracked him down in Costa Rica.

"We found that hotel together. Remember it was right before we went into the studio to record our second album. We took two weeks off for Chanukah. I knew how much you liked it. You're nothing if not a creature of habit so it wasn't hard to deduce where you were staying."

Noah couldn't help but smile at the memory. Their families had been dismayed when they suggested spending Chanukah in Costa Rica instead of at home in Ohio. Their dismay quickly turned into jubilee though when they realized that December in Costa Rica was a hell of a lot nicer than December in Ohio. They'd made a promise to come back to Costa Rica every year for Chanukah, but life had happened and the following year they were on tour during Chanukah. "God you have a creepy memory. What else do you have stored up there?"

"If only you knew," Rachel joked. "Tia sounds nice."

Noah couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not. He decided to just change the subject instead of risking her berating him for not being able to understand her. "You ramble much less now."

"If you must know I've been working on it. I realized that my rambling had a tendency to overwhelm people and make them tune me out."

"You're still crazy."

"And you're still an asshole."

"Some things never change." This was what they always said to break the tension after their fights. He'd always be the one to make amends first because it was easier than dealing with her silent treatment. He was pretty sure that she was the only person in the world who could make the silent treatment as painful as she did.

Rachel glanced at the clock and realized that they'd been talking for close to twenty minutes. She figured it'd be best to get off the phone before it somehow turned sour. "I'll let Mo know the good news."

"Sounds good."

"See you in New York Monday morning."

"See you then."

"I meant it when I said Tia sounded nice."

"She is nice. And before you say it I know she sounds young, but it's not like she's eighteen. She's twenty one and I'm only twenty six. When I was twenty one I hooked up a thirty five year old."

"I wasn't going to say anything, but it should be noted that that wasn't your finest moment. Plus that woman had horrible teeth Noah. I mean her teeth alone would have made her a candidate for that horrible Swan show Mo used to watch." Mo was big on reality television.

Noah would admit that she had bad teeth, but the rest of her made up for that. "But did you see her breasts? Her breasts were like something straight out of Hustler."

"You're a pig."

"I think you've told me that before."

"Goodbye Noah."

"Goodbye Rachel." He turned the phone off and plopped down onto the couch. It was almost like they hadn't just gone three years without talking to each other.

- - -

Mo crossed her fingers when Rachel's name popped up on her caller ID. She hoped that she was hearing back from Rachel so soon because she had good news. "And the verdict is?"

"Well hello to you too Mo."

"Hi Rachel and the verdict is."

Rachel paused to torture Mo just a little bit more. "I'm in Mo. We're doing it."

Mo pumped her fist in the air. She just knew they were on their way back to greatness. "Oh thank God Rachel. You've really made the right decision. Not only is thing going to be good for your career, but it really is a lucrative deal."

"We've got some conditions though."

"What kind of conditions," Mo groaned. She could only imagine what they had come up with. "Wait did you say we?" She asked as she realized that Rachel had said we instead of I meaning that she'd actually talked to Noah. She'd told him the news herself. That was big. Some may say that it was huge.

"That I did. I had to test Noah's voice out to make sure that he hadn't completely ravaged it without me there to make sure he was drinking plenty of water. Don't worry it was more than adequate." Rachel assured Mo. "And it was actually him who proposed that we should demand full control. We want to choose the staff, costumes, set list, all of it. We aren't sixteen anymore Mo. If they're willing to pay the kind of cash that you said they were then they obviously want us pretty badly. We have faith you can convince them to agree to our terms."

"You'll be back to sign the contract by Monday?"

"Of course."

"I'm not making any promises that I'll be able to convince them."

"If anyone can do it Mo. It's you."

"I'll do my best."

"That's all we ask. Oh and one last thing. I want Tina Cohen-Chang to break the story."

"Hasn't she panned all of Finn's albums?"

"But she positively reviewed all of mine and Noah's even when we probably didn't deserve it. She's a die-hard Ezra and Aliza fan who rumor has it thinks Finn was our very own Yoko Ono."

"What do you mean Yoko Ono?" Rachel Berry never ceased to amaze Mo. They'd known each other for ten years, but she still always managed to surprise her.

Rachel laughed. She too had been shocked when she found out what many Ezra and Aliza fans thought of her unusually tall other half. "Apparently many Ezra and Aliza fans didn't buy into the whole we're on a hiatus thing and were pretty sure that Finn broke us up. They've been calling him Yoko Ono for years. Rumor has it this is why Tina hates Finn so much. Anyway not only does she love us, but she also hates Quinn Fabray."

"Isn't she the little wannabe pop princess that's opening for Finn?"

"I utterly despise her. She's also the little tart that's trying to get into his pants. Anyway enough of that," she paused to take a deep breath. "Tina gets the scoop. And I'll see you bright and early Monday morning. You bring the cream cheese and bagels and I'll provide the lox."

Mo rolled her eyes. Until Noah and Rachel she'd never had lox. She honestly wasn't entirely sure what it was. That all changed though after them. It was their breakfast of choice and somehow it became hers too. It was a requirement for early morning meetings. "Will do. I'm glad you decided to do this Rachel. I think it'll really help your career no matter which direction you choose to go in."

"I've missed Noah," she admitted quietly.

Mo smiled. "I know. And he's missed you. And what's really pathetic is I've missed both you. Having meetings is not nearly as much fun with you guys when you aren't together. They are just far too quiet and all business like."

"I'll see you Monday morning Mo."

"See you then Rach." Mo hung up the phone, stood up from her desk, and proceeded to dance. She was happy no one was home because once Noah had pointed out that she danced a bit like Elaine from Seinfeld. Ezra and Aliza were back even if only for a month. Now all she had to do was convince a major television network to let two twenty-six year olds plan the holiday special that was potentially going to cost them around $5 to $6 million to produce. Oy.

- - -

**THEY'RE BACK!**

_According to a source close to Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry better known to the public at large as Ezra and Aliza are going to be putting together an one hour holiday special for a yet to be named major television network. The source said that the contracts will be signed on Monday and that both members of the duo are very excited to work together again. Puckerman and Berry have spent the last three years trying to forge their own paths as solo artists, but have yet to find success anywhere near what they achieved as a duo. While their solo efforts were enjoyable they weren't nearly as good as the magic they will surely create together. _

_Once upon a time this reporter was a big Ezra and Aliza fan. During their seven year career I can remember seeing them at least fifteen times in concert. I never once left disappointed. I'll admit that I'm such a lame fan of this duo that I've literally spent the last three years waiting for this moment. Still they're the kind of duo that anyone can understand why you love them. They sang songs that made you feel like maybe you weren't the only loser in your high school. They made you believe that maybe you could be their friend. And Noah Puckerman was totally and completely delicious. His abs were legendary. To put it mildly Ezra and Aliza made you believe that at some point they were just as awkward as you. _

_Sadly the special does not mean that they are back together, but hopefully all of that will change once they perform together again. It's not like they don't have fan base waiting for them. _

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I HOPE YOU LIKED THS UPDATE. I THOUGHT IT HAD A LITTLE BIT OF EVERYTHING. I'VE BEEN OBSESSED WITH UNBREAK MY HEART THIS WEEK, BUT WHO WOULDN'T BE I MEAN IT'S QUITE THE SONG. THANK YOU FOR TUNING BACK IN. IF YOU'LL LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK I'D TOTALLY APPRECIATE IT. I LOVE REVIEWS AND THEY LET ME KNOW THAT THERE ARE PEOPLE OUT THERE WAITING ON PINS AND NEEDLES FOR ME TO UPDATE. - KRISTINE. **


	4. Bagels, Lox, and Cream Cheese

-1**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS SO MUCH FOR TUNING BACK IN. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. I LIKE IT. YOU'LL FIND ANOTHER GLEEK IN IT. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. I'M SO EXCITED THAT OTHER PEOPLE ARE AS OBSESSED WITH THE SONG LIKE WE NEVER LOVED IT ALL AS MUCH AS I AM. WITHOUT FURTHER ADO CHAPTER FOUR. **

**RATING: PG**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANY OF THE GLEE CHARACTERS BUT I DO OWN MO. **

**CHAPTER FOUR: BAGELS, LOX, AND CREAM CHEESE**

**- - - **

Mo hadn't always been Rachel and Noah's manager. Actually when she first met the pair she was basically their nanny. Neither Puck's mother nor Rachel's fathers were comfortable with the idea of sending their small town sixteen year olds off to New York to live by themselves and record an album. Out of sheer desperation that their parents wouldn't let them sign Isaac Stein came up with an idea for them to have a nanny. Someone who would be able to watch over them during what he constantly referred to as "the experience of a lifetime". Mo had been twenty-two, fresh out of college, and a glorified gofer for Isaac at the time. When he gave her the opportunity to have a more important job and move out of the shoebox she called an apartment that not only could not she afford, but she also shared with a girl that believed she was a witch it had been the easiest decision of her life.

She wasn't always the best nanny. Okay the truth is she was probably one of the worst nannies to ever live. She took them to bars and clubs. She was the one who taught Rachel to do a keg stand and Noah to shotgun a beer. She was the one who took Noah to his first strip club for his eighteenth birthday. Rachel went with them and spent the entire time analyzing the strippers choreography. The list could go on and on of all the things they dd that their parents would have died if they had learned about. Most importantly though she taught them how to live like a New Yorker. Together they found the best of everything from lox to sushi. It was probably the most fun she'd ever had and that included her college years. Not only were they able to live it up in New York, but then she got to go on the road with them. She grew to love Noah and Rachel as though they were the siblings she'd never had. Hell they were the ones who she often joked best prepared her to marry her husband Tal when they brought her with them to Costa Rica for Chanukah.

It was sometime in the middle of their third year together that the discussion came up that she would soon probably have to move out and her tenure as their nanny would end. They were eighteen almost nineteen years old. They didn't need someone to show them the ropes anymore. She had been so depressed that she was going to lose the best job that she'd ever had until Rachel had decided that she would just be their manager instead of their nanny. After all Mo did know a great deal about their careers and had a degree in Finance as well as Communications albeit with a concentration in Advertising. It was like the answer to everything. And so Moira Kelly (the Weisman wouldn't come for another eighteen months) glorified gofer turned nanny became the manager of one of the best selling duos of the last two decades.

It didn't take long for everyone to realize that Mo was a good manager. She knew enough about money and her clients to make them even more famous. She doubled and occasionally tripled what they had been making before her. They used to just be in Rolling Stone, but she made sure that they were on the cover. She took them to new heights that she honestly didn't even know was possible. All the while she somehow took on more clients and became her own actual company. So when Rachel called and said she "couldn't handle working with him anymore" and that she "was done" the panic that quickly set in wasn't because she was going to lose such lucrative clients, but rather because she was going to lose them.

After the breakup she kept them both on as clients. It had been stressful to say the least. They never talked about each other. After spending almost all of their time together for seven years they acted like the other didn't even exist. Occasionally when the other had an album out they'd make a small comment about it, but that was it. On top of that at least once a week she fielded calls trying to get the two of them to reunite. It wasn't until the one about the holiday special did she think a deal was good enough that she actually approached them with it. It wasn't because of the money though it was a lot. It was more about the fact that she knew it was something they would genuinely enjoy doing. If it had just been about the money she would have talked to them when MTV was willing to pay big bucks for them to perform at the VMAs or when a Las Vegas casino said they would let Noah and Rachel name their price if only they would spend a summer doing the casino nightly show gig.

She knew it had been deceitful when she hadn't mentioned that they would both be attending the meeting. Still she knew it was the only way to get Rachel there. Noah would have shown up. He would have bitched, but he would have shown up. Rachel on the other hand wouldn't have. Mo knew her well enough to know hat it would take actually seeing Noah again for Rachel to forget about the bullshit that was their feud. And when Rachel turned around and told Noah that "he looked good" she knew that was the closest thing to a sign that she was going to get from her.

So for three days she waited. She worked out and did paper work, but mostly she waited. More often than not she'd be in a meeting with one client, but thinking about the two she considered most important. And so when Rachel called and said yes her heart soared. She knew that it didn't mean that Ezra and Aliza was officially back on, but she knew it was a solid first step.

It was going to take Rachel being tired of playing second fiddle to Finn for the reunion to become a real possibility. When Rachel had said that people called Finn Yoko Ono she should haven't been surprised. She knew what those fans only suspected, that Finn did break them up. It had been Finn's presence that shifted the balance in Rachel and Noah's relationship. Noah was jealous of having to share Rachel's attention. He also said what Mo secretly thought, that Finn was using Rachel to get famous. If it hadn't been for her Finn would still be playing coffee shops. She made her famous at the cost of her own career. Finn had been the only who was constantly telling Rachel that she should go solo. That she was the real talent and that Noah was just bringing her down. Mo secretly thought that calling Finn Yoko Ono wasn't fair to Yoko.

She glanced up from desk when she heard a soft knock on the door and smiled when she saw Noah standing there. He was wearing jeans and a cashmere sweater as well as the glasses that he reserved for meetings, songwriting and recording sessions. He was early. They both know that Rachel will be impressed. "How was Costa Rica?"

"Amazing as usual hence my nice looking tan." Noah sat down on the couch that he and Rachel had actually bought her to celebrate the fact that she was so big time she actually had to open up an office. It had been one of their rare compromises. They both liked others better, but somehow managed to agree on this one. It was cherry red, plush, and what they both knew was completely Mo. "You looked pretty lost in thought when I knocked. What's up?"

"Nothing I was just remembering how we got here. Do you remember when we first met?" The first time she ever laid eyes on Noah and Rachel they'd looked as Midwestern as they were. Noah had been wearing a worn Ohio State shirt and a pair of faded jeans. Rachel somehow made a mini skirt seem prudish by combining it with knee high socks. She hadn't quite known what to make of them then.

Noah smirked. "Of course I thought you were a ten and I was convinced I'd be able to get into your pants in record time."

Mo rolled her eyes. This wasn't the first time Noah had told her about his early intentions. "You were such a little pervert."

Rachel walked in at that very moment and scoffed. "What do you mean were Noah is and always will be a pervert?"

"You say pervert I say love machine," Noah joked. As a young guy he had what most would refer to as questionable morals. He'd had his way with a number of ladies who were too old for him. And yet instead of being disgusted by him like most girls would be Rachel had always oddly accepted it as a part of him. In fact he couldn't remember her ever saying anything about it until she started dating Finn.

_Noah that woman was practically geriatric. _

_She was thirty five. _

_And you're twenty two. _

_Why the sudden interest in who I'm making out with? You never seemed to care before. _

_Your love interests are disgusting Noah. People see you with those women. Do you know how you look grinding on them and acting as though they aren't old enough to be your Mom? It's reprehensible._

_I'd hardly call them my love interests Rachel. They just scratch an itch. And I know who told you to bust my balls and please tell him to get off my nuts. _

_Finn has nothing to do with this. _

_Oh yeah he wasn't the one who pointed it out to you? I saw him whispering about me Rachel. _

_You're just being paranoid._

_Am I?_

"How was Costa Rica?" Rachel asked pulling Noah from his thoughts.

He smiled. "Amazing and Hawaii?"

Rachel didn't bother to try to fake a smile. "It could have been better. Lets just say Quinn Fabray made sure Finn was occupied."

"I read they're doing a duet together. Any truth in that?" He asked as he started to smear some cream cheese on a bagel.

"Sadly yes," Rachel shook her head. "I don't understand why but they are."

"I'm sure it'll suck just like both of their albums." Noah didn't bother to pretend to like Finn or his music. He didn't before and he wouldn't now. Rachel would see through it anyway.

"Did anyone read Tina's article?" Mo asked brightly. Rachel had been right about that girl. She had hyped their holiday special as though she were their press agent.

"No need they ran it is as a lead story on every entertainment program in the world," Noah had woken up from a late afternoon nap to find it on nearly every channel. "That girl really hates your boyfriend Rachel."

"But she loves us," Rachel wasn't the least bit fazed by Finn's wrath when he found out that Tina Cohen-Chang broke the story. Finn knew of the small Asian reporter who went out of her way to pan all of his albums. He was dismayed that she would be the one to get the scoop. It didn't help that she practically shouted from the rooftops just how much she loved Noah. Finn hated Noah the way she hated Quinn.

"That she does Rachel," Mo agreed before taking a large bite of her bagel and lox. She let out a small sigh as she chewed. She had forgotten just how good bagel and lox tasted. Tal hated lox much to her dismay. What kind of Jewish guy hated lox? "So if this doesn't feel like old times I don't know what does."

Rachel glanced at Noah out of the corner of her eye and nodded. It did feel like old times. It was creepy how easily you could fall back into a routine. "Do you remember that time we missed our plane and ended up crashing at a frat house in exchange for a free concert?"

"Of course Mo made out with that nineteen year old frat boy who ended up sending her love letters for the next like two years." Noah could still remember the shock of seeing Mo in a corner with her tongue shoved down the throat of a guy who was closer to his age than hers.

"It wasn't two years it was like eight months," Mo corrected. "And his name was Jake and he was just a sweet kid."

"A sweet kid that you corrupted," Rachel joked. She immediately threw her hand up for Noah to high five.

"That was a good gig," Noah mused. It had been unlike any of their other gigs. They played mostly covers and just had fun. It also helped that they'd been basically smashed. It would end up being the closest thing they would ever experience to life as a college student.

"We better head down to the conference room," Mo replied once she realized that it was almost time for the representatives from the network to show up. "Which BTW because I just happen to be the best manager in existence I got them to agree to your demands. You'll have full control."

"We knew you would," Noah asserted. "That's why we didn't even ask."

Mo looked at Rachel for confirmation that they were in fact that confident. She smiled when Rachel nodded in agreement. "And this is why I call you two my most important clients."

- - -

"We're very excited the two of you decided to do this," Jack Winters replied as he stood up from the table and shook both of their hands. "We really look forward to the special."

"No thank you," Noah replied as he returned the handshake. "And thank you for granting us the control we desired."

"You won't be disappointed," Rachel added. She watched the two men leave before letting out a sigh of relief. No matter how many she sat in on she couldn't shake the nervousness that came with business meetings. "Well that was dull."

"Aren't they always," Noah couldn't remember a single meeting he'd ever sat in on that wasn't boring. "What time did you say the makeup team you found were coming in?"

"You're already scouting out a crew?" Mo hadn't expected them to start until tomorrow at the earliest.

"We've only got a month to work with and there are so many people to hire. Today we're just interviewing a hair and makeup team that a friend in the business recommended, a stylist, as well as an executive producer that Noah found." She glanced at her watch. "They should be here in about twenty minutes. We'll be able to use this room right Mo?"

"Do I have a choice?" Mo joked. "Of course you can use the room. I'm pretty sure your fourth album basically paid for this room."

"That was a good album," Noah had played a bigger part on that album. He sang far more on that one than their predecessors.

"You're so vain," Rachel jokingly started.

Mo grinned, "You probably think this song is about you." She finished.

- - -

Kurt Hummel was practically floating on a cloud as he waited for the elevator doors to open to the sixth floor. When he got a phone call this morning summoning him to a meeting with Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry he almost screamed. All throughout college he had a picture of Noah Puckerman taped to his wall. This was a big opportunity for him. He was an up and coming stylist who had just recently left the fashion house he'd joined the moment he graduated from FIT. He took a deep breath when he heard the elevator ding signaling he was at the right floor. He walked up to the reception desk and smiled at the bottle blonde sitting behind the desk. "I'm here for a meeting with Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry."

"Right this way," Naomi instructed as she stood up. "Isn't it so exciting?"

Kurt wasn't exactly sure what the girl was referring to, but smiled and nodded.

"We've been hoping for this reunion for years." Naomi chattered. She knocked lightly on the door to the conference room and smiled when she opened it and found the two of them working on a song list. "Your first appointment is here today."

"Thanks Naomi," Rachel smiled as Kurt Hummel walked in. "Mr. Hummel thank you for being able to meet with us on such short notice."

"Thank you for calling me and offering me this chance." Kurt smiled when he realized that his choices were similar to what they would have probably chosen for themselves. "Now I'm sure I don't have long so I'll get right to the point. You have to fill up 45 minutes. I was thinking we'd go with eight outfits. The overall look of the show should be classic glam." He spoke rapidly as he pulled out his inspiration board. "I like your glasses by the way. I didn't know you wore them."

Noah was used to gay men hitting on him. Unlike most guys he was confident enough in his sexuality to be flattered by their attention. At 21 he and Rachel had been the Grand Marshalls of a huge gay rights parade in San Francisco. "Thank you I don't wear them very often."

"You should change your mind about that decision. They change your look." He shot him a flirtatious grin. "Anyway back to the subject is this what you were thinking?" He knew Rachel would be the one to make the final decision about costuming.

Rachel nodded enthusiastically. "Except you'll need to come up with a costume that's a little less glamorous. We were talking and we're going to open up with a performance of Adam Sandler's Chanukah song so we'll need something a little more…"

"Grunge casual," Kurt supplied for her. "I'll make it happen."

"Your inspiration board will need to be a reality in a week. We'll want you to come in in four days so we can make sure that we are in fact on the right page. When would you want us to come to your studio for fittings?"

"Tomorrow morning at 10:00 please," Kurt inside was dancing. He couldn't believe that he was going to be designing costumes for them. This was big. "Thank you again."

"The pleasure is all ours," Rachel assured him. "Thank you again Mr. Hummel."

"Please call me Kurt," he turned towards Noah, "Or lover."

"Bye lover," Noah winked at him.

Rachel turned towards Noah once Kurt was gone. "I swear you have the biggest ego on the planet."

"Oh now Rachel don't pretend you don't have an ego of your own. I think the word diva and Rachel Berry are nearly synonymous." He joked. "Who's next?"

"Mercedes Jones," Rachel's good friend said Mercedes would have her own show on Style Network the second someone discovered her. She had Tyra's sass, Beyonce's flair, and Oprah Winfrey's skin.

- - -

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS SO MUCH FOR TUNING BACK IN. I WANTED YOU TO LEARN A BIT MORE ABOUT MO, NOAH, AND RACHEL'S DYNAMIC AND I HOPE YOU DID. SO WE'VE NOW GOT QUINN, FINN, KURT, AND TINA INVOLVED WITH MERCEDES SOON TO JOIN THEM. I BET YOU CAN'T GUESS WHO IS UP FOR THE EXECUTIVE PRODUCER SPOT. I'LL BE EXCITED TO SEE YOUR GUESSES. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU'VE GOT ANY REQUESTS LET ME KNOW. - KRISTINE. **


	5. Reinventing the Holiday Special

-1**AUTHOR'S NOTE: CHAPTER FIVE, OH ME OH MY. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR TUNING IN AGAIN. I LIKE THIS CHAPTER, BUT I'M NOT SURE IF YA'LL WILL. THERE WERE SOME PRETTY GOOD GUESSES AS TO WHO THE PRODUCER WOULD BE BUT NO ONE WAS RIGHT. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS AS MUCH AS I DID. THANKS AGAIN. - KRISTINE. **

**RATING: PG**

**DISLCAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYONE BUT MO AND NOW ALSO SYLVIE.**

**CHAPTER FIVE: REINVENTING THE HOLIDAY SPECIAL**

**- - - **

"You must be Mercedes," Rachel greeted warmly as she stood up to shake Mercedes hand. If her makeup and hair were any indication of her talent Sylvie had been modest in her praise. She had enough makeup on to look beautiful, but not enough to look dolled up.

"And you must be Ms. Berry and Mr. Puckerman," Mercedes Jones hadn't the vaguest idea who the hell Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman were when she listened to their message on her voicemail. Lucky for her a quick Google search told her everything she'd ever need to know. They were as famous as Beyonce was fabulous, possibly even more. Another Google search revealed that while she didn't know them by name she actually liked a couple of their songs.

She wasn't sure how Rachel Berry had tracked her down. She worked in a small boutique and couldn't remember a single celebrity ever coming in. And yet somehow Rachel Berry had heard enough good things about her that she went out of her way to get in touch with her and give her this opportunity.

"Please call us Noah and Rachel," Noah told her kindly. He hated being called Mr. Puckerman and made sure that people understood that. He thought that it sounded far too formal. Becoming famous hadn't made him pretentious about anything but scotch and cigars.

Mercedes smiled and nodded. She willed her heart to stop pounding so loudly. She wasn't used to being nervous. She was a proud and confident black woman who was okay enough in her own skin that she didn't feel she needed to prove herself to anybody. Despite all that she knew that this was the chance of a lifetime. Making them look beautiful would make her look brilliant and could launch her into a whole new stratosphere. To put it mildly she could not fuck this up. "I'm not really sure how I pitch my look to you," she admitted though she desperately didn't want to. She wasn't used to admitting her shortcomings. "This is my first time doing something like this."

"Honestly just tell us what you had in my mind," Rachel could remember what it was like to not be sure what to do. Their first recording session had been something else. She'd had so many questions. She'd been so terrified that she'd look completely dense. "This is all very informal."

Mercedes found herself nodding again. "Okay well I realize holiday specials are typically geared towards the whole family so I think you want to look beautiful but also natural." Mercedes felt her nerves start to fade as she started to detail the looks that she had come up with them early this morning. She smiled when she saw that both Noah and Rachel were nodding in agreement. It seemed that they were all thinking the same thing. "Ya'll both have it going on. I'm just going to try to make you look even hotter if possible."

Rachel glanced at Noah and smiled when he gave her a slight nod. "I don't understand why you were so nervous. You're a natural at all of this Mercedes."

"Thank you," Mercedes prayed that meant that she was hired. She wasn't sure what she'd do if either of them said something along the lines of while we like your looks we think we might be going in another direction with someone a little more experienced. Okay she knew what she'd do. She'd go home to her boyfriend and throw a Tyra Banks sized fit.

"You're hired Mercedes." Rachel let that news sink in before she continued. "Now this is a hard job. We haven't let you a lot of time to work. Everyone who signs on for this project has their work cut out for them, Noah and I included."

"She's not saying all of that to scare you as much to let you know what you are getting in to," Noah explained. "People rarely warn you how fast paced things like these are."

"We don't want you to sign on, feel overwhelmed, and then starting doubting yourself. This is going to be hard, but we both know you can do this." Rachel had thought she wasn't cut out to be a professional musician when her and Noah first started touring. Noah had been the one to convince her that she did have what it took, that it was just going to take some getting used to. She felt like she needed to do this for Mercedes. "To tell you the truth Mercedes I was pretty sure I was going to hire you the second you walked in the door. Now here is our stylist's number," Rachel scrawled Kurt's number onto a post-it note. "You'll need to call him and make sure your vision matches his vision. We'll have our setlist completed in the next two days and we'll get in touch with you soon after. We want to start filming in around a week."

"Thank you very much for this opportunity," Mercedes took the post-it note from Rachel. "If you wouldn't mind I'd like very much to hug you both." She smiled when they both stood. "I look forward to hearing from you both."

"Her and Kurt are going to get along just smashingly." Rachel decided the moment Mercedes left the room.

"Did you just use the word smashingly?" Noah teased. "Who are you Jo from Nanny 911 now?"

"Jo is from Supper Nanny. Nanny 911 featured several different nannies." Rachel corrected.

"I stand corrected. I'm actually glad I had the show wrong. It's already gay enough that I have a vague concept of who Jo is." Living with Mo had made it impossible to not watch reality television. He embarrassingly enough had watched more than he would have wanted to. "She was a good find though, Mercedes that is." He decided not to harp on her too much. Despite being on good terms right now he couldn't forget just how bad things were up until a week ago. He didn't want to risk ruining everything when they were just starting to make progress.

Rachel smiled. "She was. I owe Felicia. She says hi by the way."

Noah smirked. He hadn't seen Sylvie in years. When Ezra and Aliza broke up Sylvie was forced to take Rachel's side. She was every bit the opposite of Rachel. She was loud, wild, and from what he heard no longer a yogalates instructor but now an Upper East Side housewife. She was the kind of Jewish girl who drove her mother absolutely crazy. Suffice to say he and Rachel loved the hell out of her. "How does she like being a housewife?"

"How do you think she likes it?" Rachel had tried her best to convince Sylvie that getting married was the wrong idea. Still Sylvie's younger sister was on the fast track to marriage and even if she didn't like listening to her mother she wasn't going to be _that daughter._ The older one who can't seem to bag a man. The one you feel sorry for. And so she married Henry Koufax IV who was extremely rich and successful, but that was about it. This morning when they talked Sylvie spent at least half of the conversation bitching about her husbands poor libido. "She actually said she's considering taking on an affair which should have shocked and appalled me, but rather made me laugh until my sides hurt."

"Oh Sylvie," Noah chuckled softly and shook his head. "I knew this would happen when I read the wedding announcement." They danced on tables, performed drunken karaoke, hooked up in dark corners, and somehow managed to fly under the radar. It was the closest to normal they ever got after signing their record deal. And even then how normal was that? Most kids at that age drank cheap beer and only knew about Cristal because of rap videos. They weren't getting it for free and being snuck out the back door of clubs.

"I'm sorry you couldn't be there."

"I understand Rach. It's the same reason you couldn't go to Matt's wedding."

"She wanted to invite you."

"And so did he." Matt had been one of the first people they met when they moved to New York. He lived in the penthouse above theirs and had absentee parents. He was the one who introduced them to Sylvie and what it was like to live on the Upper East Side.

Rachel started to say something else when there was a knock on the door and a lanky Asian guy walked into the room. She assumed that this was the guy who was interested in the Executive Producer position.

Noah smiled and stood. "Mike," he greeted as he pounded fists with the other man. "Rachel I'd like you to meet Mike Chang."

"Do you know?" She started to ask.

"Tina?" He interrupted. "She's my cousin."

"Your hired." Rachel stated with a grin.

Mike looked at Rachel as though she had grown a second head. He had prepared this big, long speech about why he wanted the job, what his qualifications were, and what he thought he could bring to the special. Noah had said she was the kind of person who asked a million questions. And yet here she was saying that he got a job when he hadn't said anything of substance. He knew that Tina had been good to these two, but he hadn't thought it would warrant something like this.

Rachel could sense his disbelief so she decided to make sure that he was qualified for the position even though she knew he would be. Noah wouldn't have picked him if he weren't. "What are his qualifications?"

"He directed the VMA Video of the Year, worked as a producer for True Life for two years, has a degree from NYU's film school, and won an award at the Toronto film festival last year." Noah turned to Mike. "Have I left anything out?"

"I think you summed my career up pretty well."

"Well then Mike it seems to you are the man for the job so wipe that shocked look off your face and tell me your vision."

Mike looked at Noah as if to say is she for real. When Noah merely shrugged he figured it best to answer the lady. "Well I was thinking that the key to making this stand out it to make it a full fledged holiday special and not a Christmas one. I know you both agree since it's my understanding that much like my cousin you do the whole Chanukah thing. Anyway I thought we could perform a song for Christmas, Chanukah, and Kwanzaa which never seems to get any holiday love."

"We were thinking along the same lights. We want to do the Chanukah song to open it. We think it'd be a fun way to start the program." Noah interjected. He'd been shocked when Rachel totally went for the idea. He thought she'd want to do strictly holiday songs the way most people would. Much to his glee he was wrong.

"Okay great," Mike took a pen and a notepad and jotted all of this down. "I like that. Anything else?"

"Baby it's Cold Outside," It had been the first song to come to Rachel's mind when Mo brought it up.

"Awesome," Mike wrote that down too before looking up. "These are great. You'll finish the setlist and get it to me ASAP. We'll work from there. I'll hire the crew. I had one last idea and it was for a big dance number." He stifled a laugh as Rachel's eyes lit up at the idea and Noah frowned. "Nothing too crazy just a small song and dance number. People love song and dance numbers. Think about it and get back to me. Now if you don't mind I better run I've got a million things to do." Mike stood to leave. He stopped in the doorway. "We're going to reinvent the concept of the holiday special." He promised.

Rachel watched him go. "Where in the world did you find him?"

"I called Tina to thank her for the kind words and she suggested Mike."

"You called to thank her."

"I'm not a complete Neanderthal as you so eloquently used to call me."

"I know that it's just…"

"Maybe I've changed a little."

Rachel studied him for a minute. "Maybe you have." She opened her mouth to say in a good way but instead groaned when the door to the conference room opened yet again and this time in marched none other than Isaac Stein with Mo right on his heels. She couldn't quite read the look on his face. It wasn't angry yet it wasn't happy either. "Isaac…"

- - -

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO MIKE CHANG IS THE PRODUCER. HAHA. I LOVE MIKE. I'M NOT SURE WHY BUT I TOTALLY DO. AND MATT IS THEIR GOOD FRIEND. I CAN GUARANTEE ANOTHER GLEE CAST MEMBER IS GOING TO MAKING AN APPEARANCE VERY SOON. I BET YOU CAN'T GUESS WHO OR WHAT THEIR ROLE WILL BE. I'M VERY EXCITED TO WRITE THIS CHARACTER. ANYWAY THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR KIND WORDS AND I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WASN'T TOO DREADFUL. IT WAS MORE A FILLER TYPE OF A CHAPTER. WHO WANTS TO MEET SYLVIE? IF YOU DO LET ME KNOW. I DON'T WANT TO ADD TOO MANY RANDOM CHARACTERS IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO. PLEASE LEAVE ALL COMENTS, QUESTIONS, AND CONCERNS IN A REVIEW. THEY TOTALLY AND COMPLETELY MAKE ME SMILE LOOK A FOOL. - KRISTINE. **


	6. Ari and Shana Levine

-1**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ANOTHER UPDATE? COULD IT REALLY BE? IF YOU'RE A FAN OF MORE THAN JUST FRIENDS KNOW THAT I'M WORKING ON THE UPDATE I JUST HAVE MORE FUN WRITING THIS FIC. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. SOMEONE ASKED WHEN THE PLOT WAS GOING TO PICK UP AND IT'S THIS CHAPTER. I'M NOT SURE IF THIS IS EVER GOING TO BE A FAST MOVING STORY. STILL I'LL DO MY BEST TO KEEP IT GOOD. YOU FIND OUT A BIT MORE ABOUT NOAH AND RACHEL IN THIS STORY. THANKS AGAIN FOR TUNING IN. **

**RATING: PG-13 (CERTAIN CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER ARE MIGHTY RAUNCHY)**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN NOAH OR RACHEL OR EVEN MATT BUT I DO OWE A COUPLE OF CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER. **

**CHAPTER SIX: ARI AND SHANA LEVINE**

**- - - **

Isaac sat down silently in the chair across from both of them. He didn't say anything. Instead he took a moment to take in the sight of them together. He knew that they were both trying to read him. They looked like guilty teenagers who thought they were about to be busted by their parents. At the same time though they seemed happy enough in each others presence or at least they weren't at each others throats. It had always been painfully obvious when they were in a fight. They'd defiantly refuse to acknowledge each other's presence. He drummed his fingers on the table for a moment as he allowed his thoughts to drift.

"Isaac we're so…" Rachel started but stopped when Isaac held up a hand to shush her. She closed her mouth. She felt like a teenager being shut down by their parent. She certainly didn't feel much like a 26 year old celebrity right now.

He could remember that phone call with his mother demanding him to come to Lima as if it was yesterday.

_Isaac you've got to come to Lima. I've found a duo for you to sign. They're good Isaac, much better than most of the acts you've got on that label. _

_Ma I would but I'm-_

_Don't you dare say you're really busy Isaac. I know what busy is. Busy is being in labor for 32 hours which in case you've forgotten is how long I was in labor with you. 32 hours Isaac. _

_How could I forget Ma?_

_So you'll grant me this one request? You'll understand that I wouldn't have called you if I wasn't certain of their talent. _

_Ma…_

_They're performing this weekend Isaac. You can fly in Saturday, take me to an early dinner, see them perform, and leave if you really don't think they're good enough. It'll be one day out of your life. Isaac who knows how long I have left._

_Don't start that Ma. You're perfectly healthy. Hell you're probably healthier than me. _

_Healthy people drop dead everyday. Just come. You know I won't rest until you give in. We both know I'm annoyingly persistent. _

_I'll see you Saturday morning. _

_Good Isaac. You won't regret this. I know music. I saw Elvis in concert. I owned all of the Temptations albums. I just know they have what it takes to be famous. Like I said you won't regret this son. _

And he hadn't regretted it. Not once. In fact in many ways outside of his very own life he felt it was the best gift his mother had ever given him. They'd been obviously nervous when they took the stage that night and hollered out to the crowd "Any requests?". Everyone seemed to come to life in that instant and several songs were called out, but it had been the one his mother selected "Don't Go Breakin' My Heart" that they selected. She picked it for good reason. It was well-suited for them and showed just how talented they were. It was after that very first song that he knew he was going to offer them a deal.

They'd been shocked when he said he wanted to sign them. It was almost like they'd been expecting him to say something more like you guys were good, keep practicing and you'll get better, and I'm sure one day you'll make it. While he had said this speech before it was never to bands that were really that good. If you had faith a band could be good then you signed them right then and helped nurture the talent. You didn't want to risk the chance of not signing them and that one day biting you in the ass.

It wasn't until after he signed them did he realize that they were far more talented than he originally realized. Not only could they sing, but they could write. People had been so impressed with him for finding them. They'd made him look like a genius. At the same time they were more than just clients to him. Much like Mo he'd fallen for the two of them. They were part of his family. He had been the one to change their entire lives. He felt responsible for watching out for them. And he would always support them. Even when he didn't want to.

When Rachel called and said she couldn't do it anymore he'd frozen. He'd tried to talk her out of it. He'd tried to make her see that they were just hitting a rough patch and maybe a break would fix everything. She hadn't wanted to hear any of it.

_This isn't just us not getting along Isaac. This is me not being able to stand his existence. The only time we aren't at each others throats is when we're up on stage. _

_Rachel I'm sure it's just from you two spending so much time together. You should just take a break and then in a few months we'll see where we are. _

_I'm not doing it anymore Isaac. I want to go solo. I want my own career. I'm not going to share the spotlight with him anymore. _

_Rachel…_

_I'll leave Isaac. I'll leave the label if it means I'm away from him. _

_And where would you go?_

_Finn's label would be more than happy to have me. _

_Are you really that unhappy?_

_We can barely do an interview together let alone write a song. At this point we don't talk to each other because it's the only way to avoid a fight. I'm miserable. I want out. I need out. I think I've earned the right to walk away. _

He gave in even though he didn't want to. Ezra and Aliza officially went on hiatus. He had been terrified that if he didn't give in to her demands she'd walk away. Much like Mo he had spent the last three years waiting for them to get over all of this and realize that they were better together than apart. He had been waiting for this. He was sure that when the time came for them to reunite he'd been one of the first people in the know.He hadn't expected to find out from Ryan Seacrest.

He sighed softly before looking up at the two of them. "Do you know how I found out about this holiday special?" He took their silence as a no. "Ryan Seacrest broke the news to me as well as all of America who weren't avid followers of Tina Cohen-Chang's blog."

Rachel realized that the look on his face that she couldn't place earlier was hurt. He was hurt that they made this big decision without even giving him a second thought. He was hurt that he wasn't in the know. "We're sorry Isaac. All of this just happened so fast." Somehow she had gotten so caught up in finding a staff she'd forgotten the man who made all of this possible. No one would have been knocking on their door for them to do this if he hadn't discovered them in the first place.

Isaac could tell by the looks on both of their faces that him not being informed was an accident. He turned to Mo. "And you didn't tell me because?"

"I didn't want to get your hopes up at first." Mo had thought about telling him but knew that he'd be crushed if they said no. "And then after that I was busy with negotiations. These two decided the only way they would do it is if they had full control. You can imagine how hard of a sell that was."

Isaac did know how hard it was. There was nothing rich men disliked more than trusting other people with their money especially when those other people weren't proven. "I just would have liked to have been in the know. I think I've earned that. I think I've put up with enough bullshit to have earned proper consideration in decisions like this."

"We'll do a holiday album to make up for not telling you," Noah knew it was shitty that they didn't even let him know about any of this. He'd probably been completely blindsided and had been having to field phone calls about it since the news broke. Isaac much like Mo HAD put up with their bullshit when they probably shouldn't have. They'd been so ridiculous after the breakup. This was the least they could do for them. Few others would have tolerated them the way they did.

Rachel looked at Noah in surprise. They hadn't discussed doing an album. She liked the idea though. It made sense. "And both of you are the first to know this little bit of information."

"An album?" Isaac instantly perked up at the sound of this. "I like the sound of that."

"I agree. I think it's an excellent idea." Mo's mind already started to go into overdrive with a thousand ideas concerning the album. She knew right away that it wouldn't take much to make it a huge success. People loved holiday albums.

"Stop by the office tomorrow and we'll discuss this some more." Isaac stood to leave. He had a lunch with a prospective client across town in twenty minutes. "Next time please let me know when you decide to reunite." And just as suddenly as he came Isaac left.

"Was I the only one who felt sixteen again?" Noah joked once he was gone.

- - -

"It's going down," Sylvie announced the moment Rachel picked up the phone.

Rachel rolled her eyes. Sylvie was big on proclamations. "Who are Young Jeezy?"

"Who are you Noah Puckerman?"

"I know rap artists."

"You know Rob Base. You know Run DMC. You may even know Lil' Wayne and Kanye West, but we both know you do not know rap artists."

"And yet I know who Young Jeezy is."

Sylvie started to further make her point but knew that it would be pointless. The only person she knew who could occasionally beat Rachel Berry in a debate was Noah. She wasn't sure how he did it, but she'd seen it a few times during their ten year friendship. "It's going down Rachel. The husband is away and I'm ready to play."

"I would but I'm in the middle of planning this program. There is just so much to do and almost no time to do it."

"Excuses are useless. You, Noah, Matt, and I are hitting the town and we're hitting it hard. If random tourists don't get to see the wonder that are my boobs tonight I'll consider the night a failure." Sylvie wasn't kidding. She lived for flashing. If she'd gone to Florida for Spring Break and not the Hamptons she would have so ended up in a Girls Gone Wild video.

"Matt's married and Noah has a girlfriend."

"And I'm married and you're dating a jolly green giant. What's your point?"

"They may not be as willing to hit the town hard as you are. They might already have plans."

Sylvie scoffed. "You call Noah. He'll call Matt. We'll hit the town hard. It'll be just like the old days. Maybe I'll even be able to convince Matt to make out with me in a dark corner like we used to." Sylvie used to have a bad case of jungle fever when it came to Matt. His smile and amazing abs made her weak in the knees. If it wouldn't have probably given her mother a heart attack she might have even been with Matt.

"What if-" Rachel started.

"Call Noah. Do your best. Please Rachel. I want to hit the town. I want to hang out with my oldest friends. I've missed Noah and I've missed Matt." When Ezra and Aliza ended so did her friendship with Noah and Matt even though she desperately didn't want to say goodbye to them. What made matters worse was not only did she lose them but she also in many ways lost Rachel. She spent the majority of her time working on her solo career and obsessing about Finn Hudson. Moments like this came and went. She was going to take advantage of her chance to relive the highlight of her youth.

"I'll do my best, but no promises." Rachel hated when Sylvie got all serious like that.

- - -

"Do you have plans tonight?" Rachel asked the moment Noah picked up his phone.

"Sort of. Why?" He was standing in the middle of a closet trying to decide which suit he should wear tonight. He'd agreed to go to an industry party with Tia. He didn't sort of have plans. He full on had them.

"Sylvie wants to go out and relive our glory days. She said if random tourists don't see her breasts tonight it'll be a total bust."

Noah smirked and he started to weigh his options. "I'll call Matt and if he's free then it's a plan."

"I thought you had plans."

"Boring plans," Noah explained. "The kind that are worth cancelling if it means I'll have an epic night instead."

"Are you sure? I'm sure Sylvie would understand."

"I'm sure. They weren't that big of a deal Rach. I'll call Matt and then I'll call you back. If Matt's free then it was meant to be." He hung up his phone before she could ask any more questions and quickly dialed Matt's number. "Sylvie wants to relive us all to relive the glory days you in?"

"Dude I don't know." Matt glanced at the door to his wife's craft room. They'd gotten into a fight earlier about something trivial and as a result she locked herself in their to create something he was sure was useless.

"She plans on showing her boobs." Noah added. "You remember how amazing of a rack she had."

"Of course I remember. I'm the one who actually got up close and friendly with them." Matt was pretty sure he could pick Sylvie's boobs out of a lineup he knew them that well. "But the thing is Trish has a baby shower tonight and we got into a huge fight earlier and…"

"And you're being a total pussy."

"I thought you had an industry party with Tia."

"Industry parties are a dime a dozen. Reliving the glory days not so much. It'll be epic."

Matt hesitated. He was right. It would be epic. Sylvie could make almost anything epic. Plus he could tell that his friend really wanted to go. And it wasn't like he had any plans other than moping about his shitty marriage. He should have never dated a model. They were so fucking high maintenance. Plus if he knew Trish she'd get completely smashed at the baby shower and would crash wherever it was being held. Why not have some fun himself? "I'm in."

"Meet me in front of our old building at 10." Noah instructed and then he hung up his phone abruptly much like he did with Rachel. He didn't want to give Matt a chance to change his mind.

- - -

"To an epic night," Sylvie toasted before quickly taking the shot of tequila. She relished the familiar burn. She looked at three people sitting at the table and smiled broadly. It had been so long since they had done this. It had actually been her 23rd birthday to be specific. They'd surprised her with a trip to Las Vegas where they partied so hard she'd felt hung-over for nearly two weeks. "So Matt, your wife? What's she like?"

"Bitchy," Matt deadpanned. "But hot. She was a model. And your significant other?"

"Boring," Sylvie admitted. "With a lackluster libido."

"To shitty spouses," Matt replied as he swiftly took another shot. "You're still hot Sylvie."

"What do you think it'll take me for to check out those worth writing home about abs of yours?" She asked flirtatiously.

Noah smirked. Most people would have found this conversation odd and probably a bit uncomfortable. He found it typical. Sylvie and Matt were in a perpetual state of wanting to hook up with each other. No matter how long they went without seeing each other they still were interested in knocking boots.

"Next up to the stage are Ari and Shana Levine," the man with the mike announced. "And they'll be singing the Marvin Gaye classic Let's Get it On."

Rachel frowned at Sylvie. "Seriously Syl?"

Noah stood up from his chair knowing that there was no point in fighting it. This wasn't the first time that Ari and Shana Levine had hit the stage at a karaoke bar and belted out a sexy song of Sylvie's choosing.

"God I'm happy they're back together," Sylvie said the moment they took the stage. "Life has sucked without you guys."

"He's been miserable without her." Matt confided. "I haven't seen him this happy in a long time."

"Same with her." Sylvie felt like half the time they talked all Rachel did was bitch about Quinn Fabray. She always had to resist the urge to point out that it took two to tango and that Finn was just as guilty as Quinn was. He was leading her on after all. She hooted and cheered when Noah got down on his knees and sang what had to be the sexiest lyric of the song, _"There's nothing wrong with me loving you. And giving yourself to me can never be wrong if this love is true." _

"They're perfect for each other," Matt noted. He'd thought it for so long. "Do you remember when they used to hook up and pretend like it never happened?"

"Of course. They'd come back from the dance floor with glazed over eyes and swollen lips but would act like nothing had ever happened."

"I never understood why they did that."

"The same reason we never gave it a real shot. We're all fucking retarded." She joked as she handed him another shot of tequila. "We're up next brown sugar."

Matt rolled his eyes at the nickname. If it had been anyone else but Sylvie he would have been offended but when she said it was. Well it almost sounded sweet.

"Let's give Ari and Shana a hand everyone. Up next is Elton John and Chaka Kahn singing Ludacris' Fantasy!" The announcer knew full well who these four really were. They used to come all of the time. In fact their visits were legendary. He hadn't seen a crowd this excited in years. Plus the bar tab they ran up could keep this place open for a week in itself.

- - -

Rachel fumbled with her keys as she tried to unlock the door to her apartment. She smiled when she finally got it to fit. She turned it and threw the door open wide so that Matt and Noah could help Sylvie inside. They'd spent the last hour driving around the city in a limousine while Sylvie and Matt serenaded anyone and everyone who was awake while occasionally giving them a look-see at what they had hidden under their shirt. The night had been as epic as Sylvie had promised it would be. "You can set her up in the guest bedroom." She instructed as she kicked off her shoes and removed her dress. Noah and Matt had seen her in her bra and panties so many times that she didn't even bother to go grab a robe. She walked into her kitchen to get a bottle of water. "Where's Matt?" She asked when she walked into the living room and found Noah laying on her couch.

"He decided to crash with Sylvie. He promised not to commit adultery." Noah shrugged as if to say what was I supposed to do. "Mind if I crash here tonight?"

"Yeah but not on the couch. That couch is super uncomfortable. I let Finn talk me into it. You'll have to go see a chiropractor if you sleep on that couch." She had waited a plush plum colored one instead but Finn had said that this was better. "You can crash with me."

"Rach I don't know about that." He hesitated. Once upon a time it had been normal for them to share a bed. Then again once upon a time it had been normal for them to sleep together too.

"Don't be a puss," Rachel mocked. "Come on I'm drunk and tired."

Noah turned around and watched her walk away. Her ass looked amazing in the cranberry covered bikini panties she was wearing. He'd thought by now that she surely would have taken up wearing a thong. He drummed his fingers on his knee for a second before standing up and following her to her bedroom. It wasn't like they were going to do anything but sleep.

- - -

Finn quietly opened the door to Rachel's apartment. He frowned when he saw that her shoes and dress were in a pile in the middle of the living room floor. It wasn't like her to leave such a mess out in the open like this. He pulled off his shirt and undid his belt as he made his way towards her master bedroom. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she saw him. He was supposed to be in San Francisco today, but his agent had called and scheduled a meeting. He'd done his interview over the phone instead. He opened the door and froze when he found Noah Puckerman laying in his bed with his arm wrapped protectively around Rachel's waist. "What the fuck is this?" He demanded loudly.

- - -

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO I THINK THAT WAS A BIT FASTER AND MUCH LONGER THAN MY OTHER CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN. I KNOW SOME OF YOU DIDN'T WANT ME TO INCLUDE SYLVIE BUT OTHERS DID AND WELL I THINK SHE MADE THIS CHAPTER PRETTY GOOD. I'LL TRY NOT TO ADD TOO MANY MORE RANDOM MADE UP CHARACTERS. DID YALL LIKE MATT? I DID. HAHA. SO ANOTHER GLEE CHARACTER IS GOING TO MAKE AN APPEARANCE NEXT CHAPTER. WHO DO YOU THINK IT'LL BE AND WHAT WILL THEIR ROLE BE? PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. - KRISTINE. PS: IT'S NOT GOING TO BE BRITTANY BUT I'LL DEFINITELY TRY TO INCLUDE HER AT SOME POINT. SHE IS PRETTY DAMN FUNNY. DUMB AS HELL, BUT FUNNY. HAHA. **


	7. The Morning After

-1**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO LAST CHAPTER ENDED WITH QUITE THE CLIFFHANGER AND WE JUMP RIGHT INTO THE HEAT OF THINGS AS THE BEGINNING OF THIS CHAPTER. ONE REVIEWER SAID YOU THINK OF SUE WHEN YOU THINK OF SYLVIE. I HAD THE BEST FRIEND FROM NICK AND NORAH'S EXCELLENT ADVENTURE IN MIND WHEN I CREATED THE CHARACTER OF SYLVIE. SHE'S A BIT OF A HOT MESS, BUT BOY IS SHE FUN. ALSO I REALY LOVE WRITING MATT. I'M THINKING HE'LL SHOW UP MORE THROUGHOUT THIS STORY. THANKS SO MUCH FOR TUNING IN AGAIN. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS. - KRISTINE. **

**RATING: PG-13**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYONE IN THIS CHAPTER BUT SYLVIE**

**CHAPTER SEVEN: THE MORNING AFTER**

- - -

Rachel nearly fell out of the bed at the sound of Finn's booming voice. She probably would have it if weren't for the fact that Noah had trapped her to him with his arm. She couldn't remember him yelling like that even once in their close to four year relationship. Once Noah moved his arm from around her waist she slowly sat up. Her head was pounding. She'd definitely had way too much to drink the night before. The four sips of water she'd had before crashing last night had done nothing to keep her hangover at bay. Once she could really focus she found a red-faced Finn standing in the middle of her bedroom with his jeans unbuttoned and his shirt in his right hand. "Finn?"

Noah frowned and slowly sat up. This wasn't the first time he'd been in a situation like this. Many a boyfriend had found him in bed with their girlfriend. This was the first time though where all of this unadulterated rage was for nothing. The most he and Rachel had done last night was spoon and while that may not have looked kosher it wasn't anything to write home about. "Dude simmer down." He urged Finn who looked so red-faced you would have guessed he just ran a marathon without a drop of water in 100+ degree weather.

"Don't you say a fucking word to me," he roared at Noah. "I knew I couldn't trust you with him." He looked at Rachel with disgust.

"Finn you've got it all wrong. Nothing happened last night." Rachel tried to explain. She felt like she was a character in a soap opera. How had such a fun night turned into such an impossible morning?

"I've got it all wrong? What do I have wrong? I see you and this asshole snuggled up in your bed and I've got it wrong?" Finn shook his head in disbelief. He just knew this would happen. He hated the girl Rachel was when she was touring with Noah. Nothing about his disgusting behavior ever used to faze her. He often like Noah could have made a sex tape with her in the same room and if she'd had something else to work on she wouldn't have even acknowledged it. When Finn first met her she used to stay out late partying. More than once he'd seen her dancing on top of a table or bar. More than once Noah had carried her out of his bars and into the backs of cabs.

"Listen dude nothing happened last night. We went out, got a bit too drunk, and came back here. I was too drunk to walk home so I crashed. I was sleeping on the couch and it was uncomfortable so I came back here and climbed into bed with Rach. She didn't even know what was going on." Noah lied. He knew it was the only way to get Finn to shut the fuck up. The guy already hated him enough as it was. It wasn't like he was trying to be his friend or anything.

"Finn that's not true. He didn't just climb into bed with me. I told him to crash here. It's at least a fifteen block walk back to his place and we were smashed last night. I said he could share my bed with me because Matt and Sylvie were in the guest bedroom and I didn't want him sleeping on that uncomfortable couch. The last thing we need is for his back to be messed up this close to the special." While Rachel fully appreciated Noah's willingness to lie for her she wasn't going to let him do it. There was no reason to lie. Nothing had happened.

"Who the fuck is Matt? I thought Sylvie's husband was named Harry."

"Her husband's name is Henry. Matt is an old friend of ours. He used to live in the penthouse upstairs from Noah and I when we first moved to the city. I've told you about him before, the lawyer that went to Georgetown." She wasn't the least bit surprised when Finn's face remained blank. She knew she had talked about Matt on at least two dozen occasions. For some reason she was always reminded of stories concerning Matt by the most random conversations.

Noah wanted desperately to get out of bed and put his clothes on. He felt awkward just sitting in the bed with her like this with Finn watching them so closely.

"So you're telling me not only are you in here shacking up with Noah, but you're allowing your married best friend to shack up with a guy in the other room?" He stared at her for a moment before shaking his head, "And you flipped out on me because I invited Quinn to Hawaii with us. Imagine how you would have reacted if you found Quinn and I just cuddling on a couch."

Noah watched Rachel closely. Finn was pushing luck. Any moment Rachel was going to flip her shit. She didn't like being scolded. She might have seemed like a goody two shoes, but she wasn't one to talk a good old fashioned chiding. "Dude you might want to back off the Quinn talk." Noah advised him. When Rachel flipped her shit it was flat out scary.

"Dude why don't you mind your own fucking business," Finn shot back. He turned and looked at Rachel. "Who are you? Your slut best friend Sylvie? I mean how am I supposed to trust you again? How am I supposed to be able to look at you again?"

"Get out," Rachel replied through gritted teeth.

"Didn't you hear she said get out," Finn said to Noah who was sitting there wearing an expression that he couldn't quite read.

Noah started to clarify that she wasn't talking to him but decided to just watch this scene play out. He'd already tried to help the guy once.

"I'm talking to you." She replied as she got out of bed. She crossed the room quickly and despite being much smaller than him managed to somehow make Finn seem small. "I apologized for the awkwardness of this situation, but I am not going to sit her and let you call me a slut. The difference between Noah and Quinn is that Noah doesn't spend his days hoping and praying to get into my pants like some sort of pathetic groupie." She sneered. "Noah is actually talented. He doesn't rely on AutoTune like some inferior musicians I know."

Finn froze. He'd only seen Rachel this mad one other time. It had been the night she quit Ezra and Aliza.

"You don't know how you could ever look at me again?" She asked incredulously. "Newsflash Finn I made you." She emphasized the word made so that the notoriously stupid Finn wouldn't miss her point. "I took you on tour and I made you famous."

"My talent made me famous," Finn countered.

"Your talent got you a regular gig in a coffee shop."

"I told you this would happened. What is it about being around him that makes you so hard to understand?"

"What the fuck do you mean hard to understand? I'm the one who actually makes sense. I'm the one whose reading level is about that of a 9th grader." She knew he was regretting his choice words. She knew he was seeing that he should have taken Noah's advice when he had the chance. "And admit what you really hate is that when I'm around Noah I seem to grow a pair. I don't let you boss me around and follow you like a puppy dog. I can't believe I fought so hard for you. I told EVERYONE that they were wrong about you."

"Rachel," Finn thought that he'd been able to guilt her into quitting this bullshit with Ezra and Aliza. He didn't want to lose her to the fame. He didn't think it'd go this way. He'd thought she would fight for him, for their love. "I'm sorry I didn't…" he paused trying to organize his thoughts. "I believe you. I was just caught off guard."

"Go," Rachel ordered him quietly. "I'll call you later."

"Rachel I'm sorry. You know that right? I didn't mean any of those horrible things I said." Finn backtracked as quickly as he possibly could. He knew full well what would happen if this story got out. Ezra and Aliza fans already hated him enough as it is.

"She said get out," Noah finally spoke up reminding the couple that he was still very much in the room.

Finn started to say something to him, but knew it wouldn't help his case so he reached out to give her a soft kiss and let out a relieved sigh when she allowed him. "You'll call?"

"I'll call." She assured him. She ran a hand over her face and shook her head before disappearing into her closet and grabbing a robe. When she came back out she realized that Noah was staring at her in disbelief. "What?"

"Please tell me you aren't just going to him like that. He called you and Sylvie a slut. He has no recollection of who Matt is despite the fact that he's actually met Matt before. He doesn't know Henry's name. He's an asshole Rachel who basically said he was disgusted with you." Noah had forgotten how spineless she could become when it came to Finn. This was one of the things that had broken Ezra and Aliza up. Noah hated the way she let Finn boss her around as though she were riding his coattails and not the other way around.

Rachel sighed. "You've got to admit it was a pretty shocking situation to walk in on. And we both know that you aren't exactly his favorite person."

"We both had our fucking underwear on. All we were doing is spooning. What the fuck was there to get so upset with you about?"

"Spooning is a pretty intimate act."

"Do you hear yourself right now? Do you hear the excuses you're making for his irrational behavior?" Noah wanted to shake her. "What happened to the girl who was giving it back to him? What could he have said to change your mind so quickly?"

"He apologized Noah." She said it as though it were the most obvious answer in the world.

He threw the covers off of himself and quickly put his pants and shirt back on.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"I thought I'd make some breakfast."

"I'm not that hungry."

"Of you are. You were always hungry after you drank," Rachel reminded him.

Noah buttoned his shirt and sat down to quickly slip on his shoes. "Were being the keyword."

"Noah what's wrong?"

"Listen Rachel I need to get the fuck out of here before I say a bunch of things that'll make you call Mo and cancel the holiday special. Last night was a lot of fun. It was like a trip back to the past, but that's just it. It was the past. We're different people now. Tell Sylvie that I'm still in love with her rack. You've got a nice place Rach and your rack isn't too shabby either. I'll see you later at Isaac's." And then Noah left before his mouth could keep him into any trouble. There were a million questions right on the tip of his tongue but none of them were worth losing her. He'd go and cool off and by the time they rejoined each other at Isaac's office it would be like this morning had never happened.

- - -

"Can I ask you a question?" Mercedes asked Kurt before taking a sip of the gourmet coffee he had brewed for her. They'd spent the last two hours agreeing on what they thought would be the best looks for the special. It seemed he was just as up and coming as she was. Though she never would have guessed that by how amazing his loft was. Apparently he had a very generous Wall Street stockbroker boyfriend who didn't mind spoiling him one bit.

"Ask away."

"Are they really that big of a deal?"

"Who? Noah and Rachel?"

Mercedes nodded.

"My god they're more than a big deal," he paused trying to find the right words, "They're a bit like the Beatles or Bon Jovi. Their music was the soundtrack to the big moments of a certain segment of our generation."

"For real?"

"I swear. They were easy to fall in love with. They were talented enough to maintain that love. And then they broke up with you so quickly you weren't sure you really enjoyed them when you had them." Kurt could reminder being devastated when he got the news about their break up. He'd been watching one of the Real Worlds and it was a breaking news story. "It probably helped that you weren't sure whether they were together or not."

"You mean they aren't together?" She'd just assumed that they were. They seemed so comfortable in each others presence and the chemistry was obvious.

"Honestly I think there had to be a time when they were together, but on the record they never were. Actually a lot of people think it was Rachel's relationship with Finn Hudson that broke their duo up."

"She's with that goofy ass white boy?" Mercedes had a co-worker who was in love with Finn Hudson. She had a picture of him on her mirror and was constantly talking about how great his music was. Mercedes had listened to one of his songs and was less than impressed.

"I know," Kurt didn't understand it either. If he ever got the chance to get with Noah Puckerman he'd never pick someone as goofy as Finn. Plus the guy looked as though he couldn't get a tan if he spent a week in a tanning bed. "Did you not know who they were when you interviewed for the job?"

"I knew they were famous when I interviewed, but I didn't know how famous. I actually used to like a couple of their songs. Still they weren't really that popular where I grew up. I may seem like a Will Smith, but I was born a 50 Cent if you know what I mean." It took a lot of work for Mercedes to get where she was. There was a time in her life when she was even what a rapper would call a ride or die girl. And then her boyfriend at the time went to jail and she realized that she wasn't going to be one of those pathetic bitches who waited for their man to get out and was fine being his official baby mama.

"Go ahead girl," Kurt joked. "You're like Whitney. You seem like you should be with Denzel, but you pick Bobby Brown."

"Except I started with a Bobby and am now with an Adam Brody," Mercedes was smart enough to realize that a nerdy man was a good man. Her boyfriend might not have been the hottest guy on the block and might have liked Star Trek a little too much, but he was sweet and worshipped her. Much like Kurt's boyfriend spoiled him Marshall spoiled her. He even had those rare kind of upper class white parents that weren't completely freaked out when their son brought home a head dresser that grew up in the hood.

"Smart girl," Kurt hadn't seen that coming. "No wonder they hired you. You know our special is going to be so fabulous people are going to beat down our doors. We'll get our own show and will put the Rachel Zoe project to shame."

"I hope so," Mercedes wanted to do more than style hair. She wanted to create a look like "the Rachel". "As long as I don't have to be Taylor. She's so moody."

"See if we had started with a conversation like this I would have pegged you as the girlfriend of a white guy. You fooled me in the beginning." He teased. "Believe me if two people can launch our career it's Noah and Rachel. This special has created such a frenzy it's mind-blowing. Everyone in the entertainment industry is talking about."

- - -

Sylvie emerged from the guest bedroom at a quarter to one looking like a character from the Hangover. She ran a hand through her thick, unruly, curly hair and frowned when she found Rachel sitting on the couch eating ice cream and watching Lifetime. "Where are Matt and Noah?"

"Noah left like three hours ago and Matt left like an hour ago," Rachel replied without looking away from the television. "You look like shit."

"I feel like shit," Sylvie admitted. She flopped down on the couch with a sigh. "Why do you look so damn pathetic?"

"Are you telling me you didn't hear Finn's blow up either?" Matt had emerged from the guest bedroom claiming to have never heard her and Finn's argument. She wasn't sure if they were deaf, the walls were that thick, or they were that drunk.

"The jolly green giant was here?"

"Please refrain from calling him that."

"Oh excuse me the talented Finn Hudson was here?"

"He walked in on me and Noah spooning."

Sylvie snorted. "Ooh he must have thrown quite the temper tantrum at that. We all know how jealous he is of Noah."

"He flipped his shit is more I like it." Rachel corrected. "And then I flipped my shit."

"And then you broke up?" Sylvie asked hopefully. Rachel was such a pushover when it came to Finn. You would have thought he was hung like a horse or was particularly skilled at sex, but the truth was he was neither of those things. Hell he couldn't even sing half as well as Noah. It just didn't make sense.

Rachel sighed noisily.

"I'm guessing he accused you of cheating on him and didn't exactly believe you right away until you got angry right back."

"Basically," Rachel admitted.

"I don't understand you sometimes Rach." Sylvie stole Rachel's spoon and took a bite of her ice cream. "That explains why Noah left so early."

"What do you mean?"

"If anyone even kind of criticizes Finn you defend him like he is the best thing you have. You act like he's a Saint or something. Noah probably left before he shoved his foot in his mouth. He's obviously glad to have you back and doesn't want to jeopardize it. Even if everything he would have said would have been right."

"How do you know he would have been right?"

"I just know." Sylvie replied with a shrug. "Just like I know that last night can't be an one time thing."

Rachel had forgotten just how much of a fan of Noah Sylvie was. In fact if she were being honest she was kind of surprise that Sylvie had picked her over Noah when Ezra and Aliza broke up. "You guys don't understand it. Finn's a good guy. He loves me. He showed up here this morning to surprise me. Imagine how it must have looked."

"I know how it looked, but I also know you. You wouldn't have cheated on him. You'd never do that. That's not you. He should understand you well enough to get that." Sylvie pointed out.

Rachel chewed the inside of her cheek. She knew Sylvie had a point.

"The worst part is you would have gotten really mad at Noah even though all he would be doing is defending you."

"I hate you sometimes."

"I know."

"Do you even know why?"

"It's not because I'm the hottest Jew in the room?"

"Well that and because you're always fucking right."

"Ooh I really did hit a nerve if you're dropping f bombs. Side note my husband's really lucky I was too dunk to do more than sleep in the same bed with Matt. He flashed me his dick last night and boy does he uphold certain stereotypes." Sylvie jokingly fanned herself.

- - -

"Dude you should have heard the way he talked to Rachel." Noah fumed. "He called her a slut to her face and then she got mad, but all it took was him apologizing and she was like putty in his hands."

Matt had been surprised to wake up and find that Noah was long gone. When he found out that Noah was gone he completely understood why Rachel was pouting on the couch. "It's her life Noah. You can't lecture her."

"He called Sylvie a slut."

"I'll kill him." Matt feigned anger. "Sylvie isn't exactly a nun."

"I hate him."

"And you love her."

"Well of course I love her."

"Not that kind of love Noah."

"Don't start that shit again." Matt always used to spout off that Noah was in love with Rachel and that was why he got so angry when she started dating Finn. It wasn't that Finn was a total talentless jackass, but that he was a talentless jackass that Rachel was willing to call her boyfriend.

"It's true." Matt countered. He pulled the phone away when he heard the familiar beep of call-waiting. It was Sylvie. "Hey I've got another call. I'll hit you up later. Remember don't lecture her or ruin this second chance."

Noah started to say something back, but stopped when he heard Matt click over. He started to put his phone down, but decided to call Tia instead. He figured maybe he'd be able to at least get some good phone sex in to turn his mood around before the meeting with Isaac.

- - -

Finn wasn't the least bit surprised when he walked into his agent's office and found her running on a treadmill and talking on the phone through a headset. He sat down in the chair and waited for her to acknowledge his presence. He couldn't stop thinking about Rachel. He just hoped that she called soon so he could clear this all up. He hated that all it took was Noah being back in her life for four days before they started having problems again.

"I told you if you were going to fucking get shit-faced at least make sure you did it with other famous people so you didn't seem like a complete B-list loser." Sue bellowed into the phone. "Now I've got an actual real celebrity who values my advice waiting for me. Call me back when you get a fucking clue that you're lucky to have my representation." She pressed the end button on her headset. "Let me just do my two-minute cool down Finny."

Finn had waited Mo to be his agent, but no matter how many hints he dropped that he wanted her to fill that role she'd never bite. Finally he hired Sue and while she was totally scary and crazy he found she did a good enough job.

"So that little former popstar girlfriend of yours has decided to crawl back to that miscreant?"

"If that's your way of saying that Rachel and him are doing a holiday special then yes."

"She has that little respect for you?" Sue shook her head with disgust. "I don't understand why you keep her around when we all know Quinn is better for your career. Quinn is relevant. Berry is yesterdays news unless she's playing with that douche Puckerman."

Finn didn't bother to challenge what Sue was saying. He knew it would be a pointless argument. Nobody argued with Sue and won.

"Anyway Finny I called you in today because Quinn's manager called me about you two doing a holiday duet. You could give your girlfriend a little competition on the holiday charts."

"I don't know Sue."

"Finn do you want to stay relevant? Do you think Berry's worried about your career?" Sue didn't wait for him to answer before continuing. "All is fair in love and music. We're going to crush them Finn."

- - -

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: WHOO! THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER. OY. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. A LOT JUST HAPPENED. WHAT DID YA'LL THINK? IT WAS SUE NOT ARTIE WHICH I'M GUESSING IS GOING TO DISAPPOINT A LOT OF YA'LL. ARTIE WILL SHOW UP AND HOPEFULLY SO WILL THE OTHERS. DID YOU LIKE MERCEDES AND KURT'S PART? I JUST WANTED A LITTLE SOMETHING DIFFERENT TO BREAK UP ALL OF THE DRAMA THAT WAS THIS CHAPTER. THANKS FOR TUNING IN. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT. - KRISTINE. **


	8. A Deal With the Devil

-1**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS. IT'S A PRETTY LONG ONE. PLUS IT HAS A LITTLE BIT OF EVERYTHING. THANKS AGAIN FOR TUNING IN. - KRISTINE. **

**RATING: PG-13**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN GLEE OR IT'S LOVELY CHARACTERS BUT I DO OWN SYLVIE, MO, AND ISAAC AND BOY DO I LOVE THEM. **

**CHAPTER EIGHT: A DEAL WITH THE DEVIL**

- - -

"Artemis Fowl," Noah jokingly greeted when he walked into Isaac's office and found his favorite paraplegic musician. Artie Abrams was the man behind Ezra and Aliza's music. He'd made their good music, great. You could even go as far as to the say he was the one who created the sound that was often described as being so distinctly Ezra and Aliza. Occasionally he even joined them on tour. He smiled as he pounded fists with him.

"Noah's Ark."

"How about them Buckeyes?"

"How about them Long Horns?" Artie shot back with a grin. He hadn't seen Noah this light and happy in years.

"Touché," Noah admitted. At least Artie wasn't an SC fan. Noah did his best not to talk to Michigan, Notre Dame, or SC fans. It only made him angry. Finn Hudson was a Notre Dame fan.

"You're here early." Artie noted. It was rare that Noah beat Rachel to a meeting. At least it used to be.

"Last thing I need is for Rachel to bust my balls and accuse me of not taking this seriously." Noah explained with a shrug. "You know how she is."

"That I do," Artie grinned. Rachel Berry was definitely a headstrong woman who was never afraid to share her thoughts and opinions on just about anything. "So how's it going?"

"Life or Ezra and Aliza part 2?"

"Both."

"Life is decent. I've been hooking up with Tia Cordell, the Victoria Secret model. Ezra and Aliza part 2 is a little more complicated." He admitted softly. "In some ways it's like the past three years never happened. In others it's obvious that not only did we not talk to each other for three years, but why."

Artie nodded. He'd been shocked when Isaac and Mo shared the awful news. He'd thought like many had that Rachel would get over her anger and realize how terrible of an idea going solo was. While they were both extremely talented musicians America had fallen in love with them as a duo and wouldn't be willing to see them as anything else. Charles may be married to Camilla Parker Bowles but the world still thought of him as Prince Charles and his wife to be Princess Diana. "Tia Cordell's pretty hot."

Noah snorted. "Yes she is."

"I'm happy you guys are giving this another shot. Isaac says it's just temporary, but-"

"Everyone's hoping if it goes smoothly enough Rachel will want to get back together." Noah finished for him. It was obvious that everyone was hoping that they were over trying to go solo. It was also obvious that everyone already had Noah penciled in as DTGBT (down to get back together).

"Exactly."

"What if I said I don't know if I can do it?"

"What do you mean? I thought you missed performing with her." During a particularly fun weekend in Las Vegas Noah drunkenly admitted to Artie that he missed Rachel more than anything in the world. He'd said, "I'd do anything to repair this" in reference to their current broken up status. And because Artie knew the confession was a product of a copious amount of alcohol he'd never said anything. He'd carried that secret with him.

Noah sighed deeply and shrugged. "I really hate Finn Hudson though."

Artie thought about telling Noah how he was going to hate Finn even more as soon as Rachel, Mo, and Isaac arrived but decided instead to keep his mouth shut. He'd already had the undesirable job of telling Isaac about Sue Sylvester's phone call. "He is a douche."

Noah laughed and started to say something else when Mo walked in. He stood to give her a quick peck on the cheek before moving over so that she could join him on the couch. "What are you doing here?"

"Isaac thought I should be here," Mo explained as vaguely as she possibly could. "Artie Abrams you're looking unusually hot today."

"I just got a haircut," Artie explained. If this meeting had been called yesterday Mo would have said that he was looking rougher than usual. "You aren't looking so bad yourself Mo."

"Well you know I try," Mo joked with a shrug. "Where's Rachel?"

Noah shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"Did something happen with the two of you?" Mo had sixth sense for when the two of them fought. She didn't have to be there to know that one had taken place.

"No what makes you say that?" Noah lied.

"A manager knows these things," she replied in her best Bubie voice. "What happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it Mo, but it honestly wasn't that big of a deal." Noah again lied. He was not going to tell them about the precarious situation Finn Hudson had walked in on this morning.

Mo started to again ask what happened when Isaac walked in.

"Where's Rachel?" Isaac asked as he sat down behind his desk. It was unusual for Rachel to be the last to arrive.

"Sorry I'm late," Rachel replied moments later. "I got stuck in traffic." She explained quickly. "Artie!" she squealed as soon as she saw him. She rushed over and hugged him. "I didn't know you were going to be here."

Artie smiled and returned the hug. "It's good to see you too."

Rachel sat down on the couch with Mo she also didn't realize was going to be attending this meeting. She'd honestly thought it would just be her, Noah, and Isaac. She squeezed the others woman hand.

"Well now that we're all here I've got big news," Isaac said. "News that was big enough to constitute both Mo and Artie to attend this little meeting."

"No need for the dramatics Isaac," Noah said with a sigh.

"Sue Sylvester called Artie earlier today to hire him. It seems Finn and Quinn are doing a holiday duet and are waging a sales war with the two of you." Isaac's voice may have sounded calm, but inside he was fuming. He hated Sue Sylvester and everything that bitch stood for. In fact he wouldn't even sign a musician if she was their client. She was just despicable and was willing to do anything for a buck.

"What?" Rachel asked in shock. When Finn had said that they were doing a duet together he hadn't mentioned a sales war or that it would be a holiday duet. This must have been a decision he made pretty recently. Had it been one of the reasons he stopped by her apartment this morning? She had a feeling it wasn't. He was mad enough that surely he would have said something.

"It's true Rachel. She wanted me to write them a song as well as produce the track." Artie assured her. He quickly turned Sue down. Not only was she was horrible to work with and for. There was no way in hell he'd help someone attempt to beat Rachel and Noah. They'd been the ones who made him as prominent in the business as he was. When they first hired him he was an absolute nobody. And still they'd had faith in him.

"And you're sure they're waging a sales war?" Noah knew Sue was that cut throat, but he hadn't thought Finn had it in him.

"Yes," Artie nodded. "I think that's part of the reason she came to me. She wanted to make sure that I wouldn't be able to help you guys."

"But you're going to help us right?" Rachel knew the odds wouldn't be in their favor if they didn't have Artie on their side.

"Rachel do you think in a millions year I would ever choose helping that dolt of a boyfriend of yours instead of you two? Believe me there isn't an amount of money that would have convinced me to help them. I'm here because we're going to give them a run for their money." Artie had called Isaac the moment he got off the phone. He was supposed to be headed out to lay some tracks down in Los Angeles tomorrow but had rescheduled. This was more important though.

"Oh it's fucking on," Rachel fumed. If Finn thought he was going to outsell her he had another thing coming. "We're going to take them down."

"Now that's what I like to hear," Isaac could see dollar signs. A new Ezra and Aliza CD was already guaranteed to sell millions, but this war had the chance to make it the best selling CD in the last decade. "I'll start setting up the talk show circuit. There is no way they'll be able to get more press than you unless of course they release some offensive sextape or something."

Rachel noticeably blanched at the thought.

"Not that they would Rachel," Mo assured her. "Isaac's just a dumbass sometimes."

"It's true occasionally I'm a dumbass." Isaac agreed. "But I'm a dumbass that's going to guide us to victory. Finn and Quinn definitely don't have a supporting cast that can even begin to compete with you guys."

- - -

"I can't believe he's dumb enough to do this," Rachel admitted as she took a long sip of her coffee. She was sitting across from Noah in a quiet coffee shop that was about a block down from his apartment. It had surprisingly been his idea to talk after the meeting. She'd expected him to say something snide about Finn and just leave after the awkwardness of this morning.

Noah resisted the urge to say that he could believe it. He also resisted the urge to point out that Finn was a spineless dick. Instead he went with a noble, "At least Artie gave us a heads up."

"God was it good to see him," Rachel had forgotten how much she missed Artie's quirkiness. He'd made studio time fun. He was as much apart of their little family as Mo and Isaac were. "Do you remember that time he joined us in Japan and convinced us to wear glam rock outfits?"

"He looked ridiculous in that headband." Noah chuckled at the memory. They'd been 20 at the time. By then it was almost as if they were seasoned vets. "But the fans ate it up and the footage was so awesome we used it for our concert DVD."

"Isaac's right," Rachel admitted with sigh. "Nobody has as good of a supporting cast as we do."

Noah nodded, but didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry about this morning." Rachel whispered. "I was a bit spineless when it came to Finn. I shouldn't have let him speak to you that way."

"Is this apology the result of finding out how dirty your boyfriend is doing you?"

"No it's the result of a heart to heart with Sylvie." Rachel admitted with a soft laugh. "His reaction was completely ridiculous."

"Yes, yes it was."

"I've missed you Noah."

His breath caught in his throat. Had she really just said that? He looked up and saw that her eyes confirmed the words had actually escaped her mouth. "I've missed you too."

"Thank god I thought you were going to say something like well I didn't miss you. In fact Rachel Berry I'm such a badass I haven't spent a single moment the last three years giving you a second thought. I'm only doing this special as a way to pay the bills and to get my name back out there. After this special is over I'm fine with walking away and going another three years without talking to you." Rachel rambled. Her attempt at mimicking his voice would have been hilarious if it weren't so damn tragic. "I'm sorry I walked away."

"I'm sorry I pushed you."

Rachel glanced out the window at all of the people who were rushing by. When they first moved to New York they used to go to a coffee shop similar to this one and give the people rushing past a back story.

"_That woman across the street used to be a high class call girl, but quite the world's oldest profession when she finally managed to catch the attention of a rich man." Rachel replied as she pointed out an elderly woman in an exquisite Yves St. Laurent coat. "Occasionally she considers moving to Las Vegas and becoming a madam because the money was good and occasionally so were the men who she took in her bed." _

"_Let me guess her husband wasn't one of them," Noah joked. "You're a bit sex-obsessed Rach." _

"_Look whose talking." Rachel countered. "All you think about is sex. Even now I'm sure while half of on your mind is actually focused on this conversation the other part is thinking about sex." _

"_Guilty," Noah admitted with a smug grin. "But I've always been sex obsessed. Your obsession didn't start until-"_

"_I finally fell your charms and allowed you to show me pleasure greater than I've ever known," Rachel finished for him with an eye roll. She'd heard this speech nearly a million times in the weeks since she allowed Noah Puckerman to take her virginity. It had been a spur of the moment thing if she was being honest. They'd gotten drunk off of champagne at a party. Mo had gone to Connecticut to visit her boyfriend at the time so they'd had the penthouse to themselves. All it had taken was for Noah to suggest it as he seductively kissed her neck and she was a goner. She'd admit that it had been one of her better impulsive decisions. "You sure are full of yourself Noah Puckerman." _

"_Says the diva sitting across from me," Noah teased. He glanced out the window just in time to see a guy dressed in an outfit that was pure 1986 complete with a headband and a mullet that would make Andre Agassi jealous. "He's trying to start a cult that worships Richard Simmons but is being met with a lot of resistance from the Jane Fonda set." _

"_Those Jane Fonda fans are pretty vicious."_

"_Don't call them fans Rachel, they're more than just fans. They are in fact her people. Ted Turner secretly brainwashes them during Braves games." _

"_I stand corrected." _

"Why did you push me away?"

Noah hesitated. Was he ready to admit to her what he was struggling to admit to himself. He sighed. "I had a hard time dealing with your relationship with Finn. It wasn't easy sharing you Rachel and I've honestly never trusted Finn. I'll never think he's good enough for you."

Rachel nodded but didn't say anything.

"Listen for the sake of everything I'm not going to bash Finn. I don't understand how someone who loves you as much as he claims would go out of his way to compete with you this way, but I'll keep those thoughts and opinions to myself."

"You don't have to do that Noah. Finn's an asshole. He really is. And he's not that talented. You should hear the songs that he writes. He thinks they're so good, but mostly they're just confusing." She laughed at the thought of a particularly odd one he wrote about Forensic Files. It would have maybe worked better if he wasn't actually trying to be serious. "And we're going to crush him and that skank if it's the last thing we do. Finn and Quinn will never beat Ezra and Aliza." She raised her hand for a high five.

Noah laughed and slapped her hand. "I was thinking we should write our own song for the big number. We could include everyone. At least in the version for the show. It could be a what we are thankful for type thing."

"Shout out to the fans and include all of the people who helped us get there." Rachel loved the sound of it. "It can be a little bit of everything."

"Let's call the team together," Noah said as he pulled out his phone and quickly started texting. "Enough of this formal bullshit we're going to do this Ezra and Aliza style."

"Meaning what? A lot of booze and food."

"Don't forget the laughter, there is always laughter plus plenty of impromptu music." Noah reminded her. "We'll plan a party and the magic will happen."

"I'll call Sylvie if you call Matt."

"Deal," Noah replied as he shook her hand. He stood to leave. "We'll meet at your place at 7:00."

"Sounds good," Rachel agreed.

Noah smiled and nodded. He started to walk away before stopping and going back to the table. "How did you know that my apartment was fifteen blocks from yours?"

Rachel blushed. She was hoping that he'd forgotten her knowledge of this tidbit. "Abby told me not long after you moved in. She said how she didn't like your new doorman nearly as much as Keith, but that he always had mints so that was a plus. Don't worry I haven't been stalking you."

"The record should reflect that you would in fact stalk someone if you wanted to know something bad enough. I don't need to remind you about Becca Lenkowsky."

"I did not stalk Becca. I merely followed her enough to find evidence that she was in fact cheating on Colin. I did it to help a friend not because I wanted to have a Wild Things moment with her."

Noah refused to allow his mind to think about how hot that that would be. Girl on girl action was almost always hot but it was even hotter when it involved girls as hot as them. At least Becca used to be hot. "Do you even hear yourself when you talk?"

"I'll see you at 7."

"I'll take that as a no."

"Don't pretend you didn't know where I lived."

"We'll never know now will we." He had known where she lived. Abby had told him. In fact he often went out of his way to walk past her building. He was always hoping that one day they would "randomly" bump into each other and would go for coffee and would be able to repair things. Once he'd almost bumped into Finn. Another time he'd actually bumped into her father that she affectionately called "Daddy" and had been surprised when the older man pulled him into a tight embrace. Apparently the Berry men preferred him to Finn. "See you at 7 Rach."

- - -

Finn frowned as he stepped out of the elevator and heard quite the ruckus coming from Rachel's apartment. He had expected her to call by now. He had been waiting all day for her call. He knew he shouldn't show up and pressure this way. And yet he knocked on her door. He just hoped she appreciated the flowers he'd picked up on his way to her visit. He was surprised when an effeminate man in a pink polo opened the door instead of Rachel.

Kurt frowned at the sight of Finn standing there with a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a scowl on his face. "Finn Hudson right?"

"Uh yeah," Finn's brow knit in confusion. "Is Rachel in there?"

"No we're just all throwing a bash at her place while she isn't here." Kurt replied sarcastically. "Hold on while I get her."

"I could just come in." Finn suggested.

"I think it best if you didn't." Kurt replied and then he walked away to find Rachel.

Finn was surprised yet again when the door opened and someone other than Rachel was standing there again. This time he at least recognized the person. "Sylvie," he greeted coolly.

"Rachel's in the middle of a jam session right now," she explained. "You have a lot of nerve showing up with wilting flowers."

He started to refute her statement when the door opened and finally Rachel was standing there. He was surprised at her outfit. She had her hair and makeup done and was wearing a beautiful sequined cocktail dress. She looked as though she were preparing for a night on the town. Surely she wasn't about to go out and party when he was going out of his mind waiting for her to call.

"I can handle this Sylvie," Rachel said as she flashed her friend a grateful smile. "Artie's about to play his acoustic version of It Takes Two which I can assure you blew the minds of about a million Japanese people during our Asian tour."

Sylvie shot Finn a menacing look before disappearing back into the noisy apartment.

"Are you having a party?"

Rachel shrugged. "More like a brainstorming session for the special."

"It sounds a lot like a party to me. Who was that guy who answered the door?"

"Kurt, our costume designer."

"Rachel I've been going out of my mind waiting for you to call me and I show up here and find you dressed to the nines as if you're about to hit the town. What the fuck is going on?"

"Why don't you tell me?"

Finn sighed and realized she knew about the duet. He'd been hoping he'd be able to tell her. "How'd you find out?"

"Your precious manager called Artie trying to secure him for your duet." Rachel explained. "Artie is a little more loyal than you are so he warned us about your little challenge."

"Rachel this is just a friendly competition." Finn whined.

Rachel vehemently shook her head no. "A friendly competition isn't done as secretly as this was done. Plus your manager told Artie that you guys were planning on fucking crushing us. How could you let that psycho talk you into this?"

"Don't talk about Sue that way. She just has my best interest in mind." Finn defended his longtime manager. "And you're the one who has so little respect for me that you'd go back to working with a guy who is as disrespectful to me as your precious Noah is."

"You really didn't learn anything from our fight this morning did you?"

Finn started to panic yet again. He knew he was losing her. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she was minutes from banishing him again. "I love you Rachel."

"Do you really Finn?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"A completely valid one," Rachel said. "You say you love me, but you don't trust me enough to believe that I'd never cheat on you. You allow your manager to push you towards working with Quinn because she's a new young thing who I know she says is better for your career. You're competing with me for a top single not on your own but with that skank who goes out of her way to seduce you. And yet you love me? Does that make sense?"

"I'm not going to get into this fight with you. It won't go anywhere."

"I think we should take a break Finn. You can't get past your jealousy of Noah and I can't get past mine of Quinn. Plus I don't think it's smart to date the enemy."

"The enemy?" Finn questioned in disbelief. "You're really going as far as calling me the enemy?"

"Well you sure as hell aren't an ally. You want to win this competition just as much as Sue does. You can pretend it doesn't matter to you, but it does. I know it does. Because it matters to me. I want to win and I'll do anything to make it happen."

Finn had heard that Rachel was competitive but he hadn't seen this side of her before. It was intimidating to say the least.

"Ezra and Aliza are an American institution and we're about to rock your mediocre at best world." And with that Rachel turned on her heel and went back inside her apartment.

Finn stood there for a moment not sure what to make of the conversation they'd just had. He was pretty sure that she'd just dumped him. He started to reach out to knock again until he heard what sounded a hell of a lot like applause erupt inside. They were spurring her on. They were supporting her decision. Well two could play that fucking game. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts until he landed on his Quinn's name. "Hey Q it's me Finn."

- - -

Sylvie shared a knowing glance with Matt when she saw Rachel noisily kiss Noah's cheek. Earlier when they'd talked they discussed how fun last night had been as well as how close they'd been to hooking up.

"_I can't believe we're married." Sylvie said with a sigh. _

_Matt chuckled. "Neither can I to be honest. When Noah said you got married I think my jaw literally dropped." _

"_Yeah well I doubt I would have said yes to Hank if you were still there for the always fun hook up." Sylvie admitted. _

"_I've missed you Syl. I can't believe I feel more invested in my relationships with you, Noah, and Rachel than I am in my marriage." _

"_I always used to think that one day Rachel would marry Noah and I'd get the balls to fall in love with you and we'd be the coolest married people in Manhattan." _

_Matt smiled sadly. "It'd be nice if that was our actual life." _

"_I'll make you a deal." _

_Matt knew that this was going to be the kind of a deal a married man shouldn't make with a married woman. He also knew that he was more than likely going to agree to it. _

"_If we can get Rachel and Noah together I think we should dump our spouses and give us a real shot." _

"_You mean it because I'm not going to divorce my wife just so I can randomly make out with you in seedy nightclubs without having to feel guilty." _

"_Swear," Sylvie assured him. _

"_We're so weird Sylvie."  
_

"_At least we aren't boring." Sylvie joked. "I'd rather be weird than boring." _

"_Fuck I hear my wife coming. I'll holler at you later." Matt knew that in many ways he'd just made a deal with the devil, but lord was Sylvie was a hotass devil. Plus she was probably the only girl who'd ever really get him. _

"I think we should do a shot to celebrate!" She announced with a grin. "Brown Sugar please help me dole out Jose."

Mercedes knew that she should have been offended by Sylvie's use of the phrase brown sugar but she figured if it didn't bother Matt then it shouldn't bother her.

Once everyone had a shot Sylvie stood on top of Rachel's coffee table, "To crushing Finn and Quinn and reminding them that nobody tries to put Rachel and Noah into a corner." She grinned like she had last night as she savored the burn.

Rachel and Noah glanced around the room and couldn't help but be reminded just how lucky they were. Noah threw his arm around Rachel and drew her close. He quietly sniffed and smiled at the smell of her mango shampoo. "We're so going to take them down."

- - -

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: AH! THAT WAS A VERY, VERY LONG CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. I HONESTLY DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW GOOD THIS IS. HAHA. I HOPE IT WAS PRETTY GOOD. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. ARTIE'S HERE. I DON'T KNOW HOW I COULD WORK ANYMORE GLEE CHARACTERS IN. IF YOU HAVE A SUGGESTION DO LET ME KNOW. SIDENOTE HAVE OU EVER SEEN SECRET LIVES OF WOMEN? BOY IS THAT SHOW ADDICTING. HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL! PLEASE REVIEW. - KRISTINE. **


	9. Maybe Things Are Back on Track

-1AUTHOR'S NOTE: SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT. HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS.

RATING: PG-13 IF ONLY FOR POTENTIAL NAUGHTY LANGUAGE

DISCLAIMER. AS IF.

CHAPTER NINE: MAYBE THINGS ARE BACK ON TRACK

- - -

Rachel opened the door to her apartment expecting to find a pimply-faced teenaged pizza delivery guy and instead found Abigail Puckerman standing there in all of her grown up glory. Rachel was so blown away by how amazing Abby looked that for a moment she just stood there looking the girl up and down. Finally Noah asked who was at the door and it snapped her out of her momentary daze and she squealed and hugged Abby with everything she had.

Noah opened the door and grinned when he saw Rachel embracing his little sister. Finally he placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder and said, "You're strangling the life out of her Rach."

Rachel pulled back when she realized that he was right she was probably strangling the poor girl. If Rachel were a snake she would be a boa constrictor. She might have been small, but she could really squeeze the heck out of someone. "Sorry Abs," she apologized before pulling the small girl into her apartment.

"I didn't think your train was getting in until tomorrow. Why didn't you tell me you were coming up today?" Noah asked once they were seated. He had offered to send a car down to New Haven to pick her up, but she'd refused it claiming she was old enough to take a train by herself which she was, but still.

"I wanted to surprise you guys." Abby had planned on going to a Christmas party that a girl in her French class was throwing but decided against it when she saw aforementioned girl making out with a long-haired seedy-looking wannabe poet. Suffice to say Abby realized that she'd probably stick out like a sore thumb at that nights soiree that she was only attending because the girl had practically cornered her into RSVPing. Plus she had wanted to see if Mo was right about it almost being like nothing had ever changed. She could hardly fathom that being true.

"I wish you would have let me send a car for you." Noah told her in the voice he reserved just for her. "But I'm happy you're here." He added before she went on one of her tirades about being old enough to get places on her own and how she didn't need a Dad when she was five so she certainly didn't need one now. Her rants could rival Rachel's which is where he was pretty sure she had picked up the habit.

"You look gorgeous Abs," Rachel always found herself amazed at how much the little girl had grown up. She often felt like that must have been what it was like for their parents.

"You look amazing too Rach. I love that dress you're wearing."

Noah frowned when he heard his phone start to ring on the coffee table in front of him. His frown seemed to grow more pronounced when he saw that it was Tia calling. Even though he didn't exactly want to talk fashion with Rachel and Abby he certainly would prefer that to a conversation with Tia. It seemed every time they talked it ended with Tia wanting to know when he was going to make as much time for her as he was Rachel. He'd tried explaining many times that he was working when he was with Rachel, but even to his own ears it had sounded like complete bullshit. He motioned that he was going to take the call in the other room because if he didn't answer she'd leave some crazy voicemail. "Hey T."

"Noah, baby, I thought I was going to have to leave a voicemail."

"Sorry I was uh in the other room when I heard the phone ringing." He lied. He might have been an asshole, but even he wasn't going to say well I was contemplating ignoring the call and that took a minute to decide.

"There's a party tonight." Tia purred into the phone as she tried to decide between a skimpy teal dress and a somehow skimpier plum one.

Noah cringed knowing that she wasn't going to pleased when he turned down the invitation that was about to come his way.

"You going to be my plus one?"

"I would T but," He started.

"But you're too busy fucking Rachel Berry to come out and play." Tia finished for him with a disgusted sigh. "This is getting old Puck."

"I'm sorry T but it's not what you think. My baby sister is in town. Abigail. I know I've told you about her." He explained before continuing, "I thought she wasn't coming until tomorrow but she just showed up on my doorstep and surprised me." The dick in him had wanted to say that if Rachel would fuck he'd be willing, but once again even he wasn't that insensitive.

Tia sighed noisily into the phone. "I'll come over then and we'll take her out to dinner."

Noah gulped. He actually literally gulped. "We're already sort of having dinner with-" he didn't have to finish the sentence because he knew that Tia could hear Rachel calling that the pizza was here.

"Fuck you Noah. I'm so over this. I'm hot. I don't need to play second fiddle to someone who dumped you for someone as dense as Finn." Tia fumed before promptly hanging up the phone.

Noah wished he was sad that Tia had basically just dumped him. To be honest he was really just kind of relieved. He was tired of her chewing his ass out. It wasn't even like they were officially dating. Sure he went to parties with her and yeah they had sort of gone on vacation together but never had he called her his girlfriend. Hell he hadn't even mumbled the phrase I love you to her. He sighed as he shoved his phone into his pocket and then went back out to join Rachel and Abby who were now talking about their new song.

"Who was that?" Abby questioned her brother.

"Nobody," Noah replied as he took a huge bite of pizza.

Rachel could tell by his tone that it had been Tia. "Party invitation?"

"Something like that," Noah hated that she could read him like that.

Rachel nodded. It seemed that Noah would no longer be able to tell people that he was hooking up with Tia Cordell anymore. She'd feel bad for the girl if Tia hadn't repeatedly basically said she hated Rachel.

Abby eyed them both. If there were two people who could make her feel like she was twelve years old again it was them. They had this knack for having conversations that completely left her in the dark. "I hate when you two do that." She muttered as she took another bite of her pizza.

"Do what?"

"Have entire conversations with just looks and incomplete sentences. It's really irritating."

Noah smirked. "You really want to know?"

"Duh."

"Too bad," Noah chuckled at the look of disbelief she shot him. His chuckle turned into full blown painful laughter when she attempted to tackle him.

Rachel watched the humorous scene play out in front of her. She'd forgotten just how much she enjoyed hanging out with Abby and Noah.

"And here I thought you were all grown up," Noah teased once Abby had gotten off of him.

Abby rolled her eyes and shot him the bird.

"So Abby tell us all about your first semester at Yale," Rachel suggested before another battle royal broke out.

Abby detailed everything she could think of. The places where coffee was great. The places where coffee was horrible. The people she'd met. The classes she loved as well as the ones she hated. How she was never less certain that she belonged somewhere but how she knew she'd hate herself if she didn't go back for the spring. Finally she told them about Alfie the pre-law Jew who had absolutely stolen her heart the moment he nervously grabbed her hand at the end of their first date.

Rachel could tell just how smitten Abigail was by the way she talked about Alfie. She used this almost reverent tone when talking about how funny and charming he was. If Rachel was being honest she recognized the tone as being one she used to use when talking about Noah.

"When do I get to meet this Alfie character?" Noah asked in a tone that said he was not the least bit impressed by how incredibly amazing his sister thought this guy was.

"I invited him to the first night of Chanukah and before you ask Isaac already said it was okay. You can meet him then."

Noah harrumphed at the thought.

"You'll like him No. I just know you will."

He started to say that was unlikely when he felt Rachel pat his thigh in a way that said do not begin to try to fight your sister on this one.

"So tell me about the special," Abigail requested because it was a far safer topic.

Later that night once she was laying in bed in Noah's guest bedroom she couldn't help but think that Mo was right after all. It had seemed like things hadn't changed a bit. Her brother still looked at Rachel as though she were this beautiful piece of artwork that you couldn't help but be captivated by. Rachel still gave her brother that special smile that Abigail was positive Rachel didn't even know she had. Maybe just maybe everything was going to be back on track.

- - -

"The first time I met my next guests they were sixteen years old and had just released their very first single," Emma told the crowd enthusiastically. "Ten years, twenty three singles, five trips to this couch, and many other accolades later we are reunited. Please help me welcome back Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry!"

Rachel and Noah grinned like fools as they crossed the small stage to where Emma Pillsbury's couch was located. They waved madly at the crowd who was so excited to see them that they were actually standing on their feet showering them with a standing ovation. It had been a while since either of them had been received this well. They had forgotten just how amazing of a rush it was to have people cheer for you this passionately. They both hugged Emma before sitting down on the teal striped couch beside her.

"Well it's been a while," Emma joked. She'd been ecstatic when she found out that they managed to score the first television interview with the pair. She hadn't been surprised because Rachel and Noah went out of their way to help the people who helped them.

When her ratings were slipping about six years ago they took time out of their busy tour schedule to do an interview with her. It wasn't like they needed the publicity but they wanted to make sure that people remembered why they should be tuning in. Not only had her ratings nearly quadrupled after that, but it had also won her a daytime Emmy. And it was all because of two kids who remembered the woman who helped jumpstart their career.

"Four years," Rachel hadn't realized it had been that long until she said it. They'd stopped by and visited before they went on the road for their last tour. "Wow."

"I always say this so I have to say it again. Every time you guys sit on this couch I marvel at how much different you look than the sixteen years old I remember."

"And yet you stay the same," Noah pointed out. Nothing about Emma had changed in the ten years since they first met except for the cost of her wardrobe and the size of her production staff.

"Always the charmer," Emma teased.

Noah smirked. "Who doesn't love a charmer?" He asked all of the women in the crowd who because it was Noah Puckerman went absolutely wild. He looked back at Emma and Rachel as if to say see what I mean.

"You're so vain," Rachel sang softly just like she always did when she wanted to point out how big Noah's head was getting. She'd once jokingly done that to Finn who hadn't understood what she was doing.

"So word on the street is that a sort of formal challenge has been issued. Care to explain." Emma had laughed out loud when she heard that Finn and Quinn actually thought they had a chance to beat Noah and Rachel on the charts. As if.

"Well you see Finn Hudson, who many of you may know as my ex-boyfriend is teaming up with Quinn Fabray to sing a holiday duet. They along with their manager Sue Sylvester think that they can beat us on the charts so they've issued a challenge." Rachel had rehearsed this many times so that when she told Emma and the audience about the challenge she didn't call Finn the talentless loser I made famous and Quinn the wannabe star who is more of a harlot than a starlet.

Noah squeezed her knee to let her know that she did a great job. He knew she'd been worried about making herself seem deranged. "We are both going to drop singles on the same day. Whoever wins is going to perform on Dick Clark's Rockin' New Years Eve and the loser will be forced to introduce them."

"Well I know I should be impartial, but my money is on both of you." Sue had called trying to get them on the program and Emma had told her producers there was no way in hell she was going to interview them. "Any hints about the single. Everyone is buzzing about your holiday special."

"The single is going to be an original instead of us just redoing a classic and we're teaming up with Artie Abrams who you know is our go to music man." Rachel knew full well that Finn and Quinn were just going to be redoing a classic unless of course they could get someone to write a song for them.

Emma grinned and nodded. "Well Will, Cori, and I are all super excited to hear it. Cori begged me to let her skip school to come in today."

"You should have let her," Noah loved Cori. She reminded him so much of Abigail when she was little.

"Is Abigail going to join you guys on the special?"

"Of course," Rachel couldn't imagine not having her there with them. "She actually just got in from New Haven last night for Chanukah."

"You guys must have been so excited." Emma knew how much the pair loved Noah's little sister. "Do you have big plans for Chanukah then?"

"Nope just doing the usual," Rachel replied with a shrug. While on the outside she seemed completely casual about the holiday on the inside she was completely excited. It had been years since she'd had a proper Chanukah. She couldn't wait to light the candles and enjoy the company of their closest friends.

Emma grinned at the way Rachel said just the usual. She made it sound like they were just going to be having a small thing at home. In reality Emma knew full well that Rachel and Noah went over to their manager Isaac's house and spent Chanukah with a who's who of Jews in the New York area. If you were a famous/important Jew you were going to be there. "And I'm guessing you'll be working a good bit."

"I think we finish production on the second day of Chanukah and it'll actually go on the air on the very last day." Rachel had hoped they'd be done sooner, but it just wasn't possible.

"And the single will drop?"

"December 15th so the fourth day of Chanukah."

"Well I'm so glad you guys took time out of your busy lives to stop by." Emma wished they had longer but she knew that the pair had a million things going on.

"We're glad you could have us." Rachel assured her.

"We've missed you." Noah added.

"And you'll let us know if the reunion becomes official?" Emma asked.

Noah grinned. "Of course."

"Well good luck though like I said my money is all on you guys to win it easily." Emma knew there was little chance Finn and Quinn could compete with them. "And because Rachel and Noah wanted to remind you just how much you loved Ezra and Aliza once upon a time they have given everyone in our studio audience a copy of their DVD which contains footage from their North American tour."

- - -

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THAT WAS THE LONG-AWAITED UPDATE. I WANT TO APOLOGIZE AHEAD OF TIME ABOUT THE FACT THAT I MAY NOT BE UPDATING AS REGULARLY NOW BECAUSE I JUST STARTED BACK FOR MY SECOND SEMESTER OF MY JUNIOR YEAR OF COLLEGE. GAH! ANYWAY I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. I HAD A LITTLE BIT OF EVERYTHING. WHEN I THINK ABOUT ABIGAIL I TOTALLY THINK OF EMMY ROSSUM. I THINK SHE'S TOTALLY ADORABLE. ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR ALFIE? HAHA. THANKS FOR TUNING IN AND PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE SHARE YOU THOUGHTS, OPINIONS, AND CONCERNS WITH ME. - KRISITNE.


	10. John Hughes Movies

-1**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS WASN'T EASY TO WRITE. I TRIED TO DO IT AND HONESTLY SUCKED AT IT. I TOTALLY HOPE YOU AT LEAST KIND OF LIKE THIS. I WILL ADMIT NOW IT ISN'T MY BEST CHAPTER. I JUST WANTED TO GIVE YA'LL SOMETHING THOUGH. ANYWAY YA'LL ARE GREAT FOR JUST TUNING BACK IN.**

**RATING: PG-13**

**DISCLAIMER: YEAH, RIGHT. HAHA. **

**CHAPTER TEN: JOHN HUGHES MOVIES**

- - -

There were few things in this world that could make Abby feel 13 years old again like sitting in this small recording studio where Rachel and Noah had recorded their first two albums. She could still remember watching her brother chuck his head phones on the floor in frustration when after days of singing he couldn't get his voice to hit a note just the way he wanted. She could remember the way all too often Rachel and Noah would go at it about something idiotic like the pronunciation of a word but just as quickly turn their rage into music magic. It was those random rarely seen private moments that always came to mind when she heard one of their songs. She'd read hundreds of books on this worn leather couch. In fact there was still a stain from where she had once spilled metallic silver nail polish. When asked to list places that reminded her of her childhood she'd always list recording studios. While most kids would have found all of this to be dreadfully boring she'd loved every minute of it.

When Rachel and Noah had packed up their lives and moved to New York City she had been heartbroken. She hadn't been able to fathom living in Lima without the two of them. They were the two people in the world who made her feel really special. If she was being honest she'd hoped and prayed that Noah would change his mind at the last minute. Years later she felt guilty for ever wanting to hold her brother back. But at 8 years old all she could think was that it wasn't fair of them to leave her behind.

Songs for Abigail had made it all a little easier to cope with. When they'd given her the first copy of the CD that would go on to make them household names she'd been ecstatic. She'd listened to it so many times that she'd eventually end up owning close to thirteen before she finally got her first iPOD. It had been the first thing she listened to each morning and the last thing each night. It was almost like they were there with her.

When they had broken up she had been so angry at the two of them. Just like everyone other than Matt and Sylvie she hadn't been able to pick a side. Instead she had precariously walked a tight rope hoping that something like this would happen. That they'd wake up and realize that they needed each other. That they loved each other. Because if there was one thing that Abby was absolutely certain of it was that they were meant for each other in that happily ever after kind of way.

She could still remember the way Noah's voice had cracked when he told her that Rachel had quit. Without even seeing his face she'd been able to imagine the pained and embarrassed look that had graced his masculine features when his voice betrayed him. He hadn't wanted to admit that her leaving had broken him. She could picture him silently telling himself not to be a bitch. She'd known from a very young age that her brother was madly in love with Rachel Berry. She'd seen the menacing looks he shot guys who looked Rachel's way. She'd been able to see the real reason her brother hated Finn even when he hadn't.

She jumped ever so slightly when she felt a gentle hand being placed on her shoulder. She realized that she had zoned out and had somehow missed the fact that she was no longer alone. She gave Sylvie a quick hug.

"Sorry about startling you," Sylvie replied as she flopped down on the couch beside her.

"It's no big I was kind of in my own world."

"Thinking about Alfie," Sylvie guessed with a sly smile.

Abby wished she had been shocked that Sylvie somehow already knew about Alfie but she wasn't even the slightest bit. Rachel probably called Sylvie the moment that they had left last night. "Did she tell you that Noah wasn't a fan of the news?"

"Duh," Sylvie hadn't been the least bit surprised. "She also mentioned that he was coming for the first night of Chanukah. At least we know he's not a total mama's boy like that last night one you were dating. What was his name? Carl? Cal?"

"Saul," Abby groaned at the sheer thought of Saul. He had been a very good looking very talented tennis player who had his pick of colleges. He had also been so attached to his mother she was absolutely amazed he wasn't home schooled. The relationship lasted a whole fifteen minutes before she got tired of his inability to go through an entire date without texting his mom.

"Close enough," Sylvie shrugged as if to say he's lucky I even remembered his existence. "So you love him?"

"Love is a bit strong of a word don't you think?"

"Nah," Sylvie assured her. "I knew I loved Matt the first time he made me French toast. Rachel and Noah had gone to some awards show in Los Angeles and I went out with an old friend from boarding school. I got smashed and met this guy who seemed amazing and well one thing lead to another you know my reputation so you know what happened. We were literally standing just outside his building when he got a phone call from his wife. I flipped because I may have had the reputation of a home wrecker but I wasn't actually one. I realized I was like a block from their old apartment. I called Matt on the way and he told me that he was on a date, but would be there right away. The doorman let me in. I fell asleep in one of his old shirts telling him the story. I woke up to him cooking me French toast. And then I knew. He was it for me."

"It's official you guys are all absolutely ridiculous." Abby declared the moment Sylvie finished her story.

"What? It was totally romantic." Sylvie protested. "A guy making breakfast for you is one of the most romantic things in the world if you ask me."

"I agree it's romantic." Abby assured her. "But I also agree that you guys all have issues."

Sylvie looked at her still confused as to what she meant.

"You should be together. You and Matt should be together. And yet you're not. You're married to some guy you can barely tolerate who never seems to be around. Matt is married to a model that he lets treat him like complete and utter shit. Why is that?"

"Because life is a bit like a romantic comedy. You have to jump over some hurdles before you can actually be together. What's the fun in just getting together with no stress at all?"

"You are so out of your mind."

Sylvie grinned and shrugged. "But aren't we all."

Abby started to disagree but knew that in the end Sylvie was right. They were all at least a little bit deranged.

"How's it coming?" Sylvie asked in reference to the single that was supposed to blow anything Finn and Quinn could come up with out of the water.

"Slowly," Abby sighed, "Very slowly".

Sylvie nodded and watched them for a minute. Whatever Rachel had said Noah seemed to passionately disagree with. They couldn't hear anything. The man Ari had hired to produce the album could though and he didn't seem to be a big fan of that fact. "You want to go shopping?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Abby replied as she quickly collected her things.

- - -

"You guys I don't understand why you keep arguing and having to stop." Scott Evans told the duo on the other side of the glance. He had never seen two people fight more than they had in the four hours they had been in the studio. It seemed they couldn't agree on much other than that they weren't a fan of the track they were putting down. Everyone had said that they would be a pleasure to work with, but he was pretty sure that everyone had lied.

"Don't you hear how forced it sounds?" Rachel asked him incredulously.

Scott resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I think you guys are laying down a great track. How bought I play back some of it for you?"

"There isn't anytime for us to listen to what we already know is substandard." Rachel shook her head vehemently. "We already had to take off an entire day of shooting to sit here and listen to you keep coddling us like children. We're professionals Scott. We've been doing this a long time. We know when it is working and it clearly isn't right now. Please stop kissing our ass every ten seconds."

"Rach-" Noah said quietly. "Stop biting his head off."

Scott watched the entire scene without even so much as blinking.

"I think it's the song. It isn't working." Noah replied as he placed his headphones on the stool that he hadn't sat on once since arriving.

"We don't have time," Scott started to explain that they were on a tight schedule and the last thing they had time for was to start completely from scratch. He stopped the moment Rachel's head whipped in his direction and she practically snarled at him.

"Listen I've got something I was working on," Noah replied as he pulled out his guitar case and some sheet music that was underneath his guitar. "It's not done yet, but I think between the two of us it'll be better than this sheet." He motioned to the sheet music that had been given to them when they walked in this morning.

Rachel waved her hand as if to say let's hear what you've got. By the end she was struggling to keep the tears that were desperately determined to pour from her eyes contained.

"I know it's a little rough," Noah replied as he set his guitar down. He'd written it right often they had gotten off the phone after she said that they were back on. "But I think that with a little polish."

"Noah stop," Rachel held up her hand.

Scott almost wanted to turn around because he felt like he was sitting in on this personal moment. He could tell by the way Noah was staring at the wall that he'd been singing about Rachel and he could tell by the way she was looking at him that she'd loved it.

"That was amazing Noah," Rachel replied softly.

Noah shrugged and waved off her compliment. "It's rough and we both know it, but it's better than what we're working with right now."

"If you have plans tonight Scott I'd suggest you cancel them." Rachel called over her shoulder.

- - -

Noah and Rachel shared a quick smile when they walked into Noah's apartment and found Abby fast asleep on the couch with Pretty in Pink playing in the background. It was her favorite John Hughes movie by far. He motioned for Rachel to make herself comfortable as he picked her small frame up and carried her into her room. He gently placed her on the bed and placed a soft kiss on her forehead just like he had when she was little.

"Noah…" she murmured as she opened her eyes ever so slightly.

"Yeah Abs?"

"Did you guys finish?"

Noah smiled. This is why she would always be a child in his eyes. Little moments like this made it nearly impossible for him to view her as an adult. "Yeah we did."

"Did you play her the song?"

"Yep."

"Good."

"Night Abby. I love you."

"I love you too Noah."

Noah returned to his living to find that Rachel had poured each of them a glass of wine. She was sitting on the end of the couch staring out at the New York City night. He sat down on the other end of the couch and relished the silence that surrounded them.

"I thought he was going to propose to me. I thought by our third year together he would propose to me and then by now we'd have started a family." Rachel mused without ever taking her eyes off of the street below. "I was okay being a mom first and a performer second."

Noah sat there, frozen, not quite sure what to say to her admission.

"Why didn't he want to start a family with me? I know I'm neurotic, but I could be a good mom." Rachel turned and faced him. Tears were pouring down her face. She wasn't sure what had made her think about one of her biggest insecurities. It was probably the family shuffling into the building across the street.

Noah reached out and wiped away her tears. "You're going to be a great Mom Rach and we both know I wouldn't lie to you."

"I think you were right." Rachel admitted softly.

"Of course I'm right. Don't you remember I'm always right?" Noah joked.

Rachel shook her head no. "I'm talking about when you said that he was only with me because I was one half of Ezra and Aliza."

"Listen to me Rachel if I didn't know that weasel would have me arrested for it I would kick his ass just like I did Robbie Parker when we were in sixth grade and he made fun of you for having breasts. I'd smash his fucking nose in. Hell I'd probably be doing him a favor because he is one ugly motherfucker."

Rachel couldn't help but start to laugh.

"Seriously Rachel I get being with a talented ugly guy, but an untalented ugly guy? What were you thinking?"

"I obviously wasn't."

"What did the Dads think?"

Rachel groaned at the memory. "They just kept looking at me like is he really this dense? And then later that night Daddy said Rachel please tell me he was just nervous."

It didn't take much on Noah's part for him to imagine her Dads reactions.

"They've been upset with me for quitting Ezra and Aliza."

"My Mom has been furious at me for pushing you away."

"And Abby was basically caught in the middle."

Noah sighed and ran his fingers through his short hair. "It was like we got a divorce, but nobody wanted to try and understand it."

"That song was beautiful." Rachel had been surprised to say the least. Noah was good at writing songs, but rarely did he write something that could get her choked up like he had.

"I don't have any idea where it came from."

Rachel understood exactly what he meant. Some of the best songs seemed to come from a place you couldn't even begin to describe. "Want to watch Sixteen Candles?"

"Only if you promise not to talk along with the movie."

"I'll try my best." Rachel promised.

Noah got up and changed out the DVDs before returning to the couch. Once he was settled Rachel grabbed the blanket Abby had been using and snuggled up beside him.

- - -

Abby emerged from the guest bedroom the next morning and smiled when she walked into the living room. There she found her brother with his arm wrapped around Rachel's petite shoulders. She glanced at the television and found the menu for Sixteen Candles playing. Now things were really liked they used to be. She glanced down and made sure she still had breasts.

- - -

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO THIS TOOK FOREVER TO BECOME A REALITY. I TOTALLY APOLOGIZE FOR THAT. I DON'T EVEN THINK THIS WAS GREAT. I'M SORRY ABOUT THAT. NEXT CHAPTER YOU'LL MEET ALFIE. I HOPE YOU LIKE HIM. ANYWAY IF YOU WOULDN'T MIND LETTING ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK I'D APPRECIATE THAT. OH AND I WORKED HARD TO GIVE YOU A GENIUINE NOAH AND RACHEL SEEN. LOVE YA'LL. - KRISTINE. **


	11. Satan Is a Hotass Latina

-1**AUTHOR'S NOTE: COULD IT BE?! HAVE I REALLY UPDATED AGAIN SO SOON? HAHA. I'M WORKING HARD TO UPDATE SOONER BECAUSE HONESTLY I DON'T WANT THIS STORY TO SOMEHOW FALL TO THE WAYSIDE. I HOPE YA'LL LIKED THIS. THANKS FOR TUNING BACK IN. HOPE YOU LIKE THE GLEEK I INCLUDED IN THIS CHAPTER. **

**RATING: PG-13 BECAUSE THE SWEAR WORDS ARE FLYING ALL OVER THE PLACE**

**DISCLAIMER: AS IF I'D ALLOW FINN/RACHEL TO BE ALL OVER THE TELEVISION IF I OWNED THE MAGIC THAT IS GLEE**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: SATAN IS A HOTASS LATINA**

- - -

"I'm going to need you guys to pick it up!" Santana barked at the dancers she had hired for the holiday special. It had taken her three days to audition what felt like was every dancer in the world. If she was being honest she didn't love the bunch she'd hired, but she knew that they would be good enough.

She frowned when they seemed to lose the music yet again. "You are all replaceable! Do you realize that? I could fire all of you right here on the spot! This is New York City! Half of my building went to Juilliard!"

This seemed to do the trick for at least a moment. She could hear them whispering. They were calling her a bitch, a Nazi, a legend on a power trip, but all she gave two shits about was that they recognized that she was a legend.

It had taken her years to get the respect she deserved. She'd moved to Las Vegas from Miami when she was eighteen and fresh out of high school. She'd had a dream that she would be a showgirl. She'd meet a rich man on a hot streak. He'd fall for her Latin charm and flawless skin. They'd marry and she'd end up living like one of those Real Housewives. Instead she'd gotten to Vegas and been forced to take a job as a stripper first. She'd made good money, great money in fact. She had met few rich men, but none of them had been all that interested in marrying her. Instead they just paid her rent for a while and bought her expensive toys like cars and clothes.

When she finally did become a showgirl she had to figure out a way to stay skinny because a showgirl who gained even five pounds was a showgirl without a job. Most of the girls turned to blow. Her older brother Mateo had had a nasty coke habit. She'd seen how bad it could get firsthand and wasn't a fan of developing a habit of her own. So she danced all of the time. And then next thing you know she was coming up with choreography. And it went from there.

She'd first met the duo when they came to watch an off-Broadway show she'd choreographed that was based on their music. She'd been surprised at how different they had been from what she had expected. She had been sure that they would be critical and cold. Instead Rachel had praised her constantly and asked how she got such a firm ass.

She didn't need this job. Still there was no way she could so say no. She wouldn't have been able to stomach watching it and seeing someone else help them with this little song and dance number.

"I have seen drag queens who can work it better than you. And I've seen 600 lb. men who have more grace. You will get this right!" she hollered once she realized they had somehow lost time again.

She sighed and contemplated seeing if one of the camera guys had any weed she could smoke because she was going to need something to make her feel like strangling these dancers less.

- - -

Noah opened the door to Rachel's dressing room and smirked when he found her wearing nothing but a skimpy bra and panty set. He stood in the doorway for a moment just admiring the view. He'd always been amazed at how bangin' Rachel's body was. Occasionally he'd secretly found himself comparing other women to her. Okay it was more the occasional. It was all the time.

"You like what you see?" Rachel asked without turning around to meet his eyes. She felt him walk in. Then she felt him stare at her with that look of lust that made her feel like a kid again. Some of the most exhilarating sex she'd ever had would be after they had just blown a crowd's mind. The adrenaline would just send it over the edge.

Noah smirked, "Maybe."

"Have you heard Santana?"

"I think a Deaf person could hear her." Noah had been napping in his dressing room when the berating started. "I definitely appreciated the statement that she should have recruited dancers from the special Olympics because at least they would follow directions."

Rachel had heard that one too. "I'm just waiting for the first one to quit."

Noah sprawled out on the small couch in her dressing room. "_Alfie_ is coming tonight."

Rachel grinned at the way he said Alfie's name. He used to say Finn's name the exact same way. "Don't write him off before you meet him. And don't say she's my baby sister because while she is your sister she isn't a baby Noah."

Noah took a deep breath before sighing deeply.

"Just give the kid a chance Noah."

"I'll give him a chance."

"Good. Now go let Mercedes make you look pretty because the only chance you've got to keep Santana from constantly comparing you to the most embarrassing things she can think of is if your beauty blinds her."

Noah rolled his eyes, but knew she was right. He stood up and removed his shirt. "Well then maybe we should practice shirtless."

Rachel took a moment to appreciate his rock hard abs.

"Take a picture Rach. It'll last longer." He joked before sauntering out of the dressing room. He knew she was watching him leave so just before he was out of sight he pulled his shorts down just enough so that she could get a quick peek of his ass too.

If Rachel were a stronger woman that quick peek would have done nothing more than chuckle at Noah's arrogance. Instead it made her heart beat just a little bit faster. The truth is Rachel Berry wanted to sink her nails into Noah's ass more than she'd wanted to do anything in a very long time.

- - -

Alfie scanned the crowd the moment he stepped off of the train. He searched the crowd for the familiar brown curls that made him smile every time he laid eyes on them. He grinned when he found her sitting beside an animated blonde. He quickly made his way through the crowded terminal to where she was sitting. He felt his heart skip a beat when she looked up and saw him walking towards him. She stood up to meet him and they embraced.

Sylvie was utterly baffled when she laid eyes on Alfie. He was supposed to be a nerdy cute pre-Law Jew. Nothing about the man standing in front of her said he was any of those things. He was wearing a pair of well-worn jeans and a loose fitting long-sleeved North Face t-shirt. She instantly knew she was a fan of his when she saw that he was wearing a pair of Chuck's. She watched the young couple embrace and couldn't help but smile.

"I've missed you." Alfie whispered once they finally broke apart.

"I've missed you too." Abby agreed. "Alfie I'd like for you to meet Sylvie Koufax. Sylvie this is Alfie."

Alfie went to shake Sylvie's hand and was surprised when she swept him up into a quick hug. The look Abby gave him said that this was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Not a mama's boy and broad-shouldered. I think you are the only other Jewish boy like Noah in this world." Sylvie replied once she pulled back from the hug. She couldn't help but laugh at the look on Alfie's face. She'd seen it many times before. People rarely knew what to make of her when they first met her. It didn't help that she said almost everything that came to her whether it was slightly abrasive or not.

"How do you know I'm not a mama's boy?"

"No mama's boy in their right mind would be skipping Chanukah to spend it with their girlfriend in the city who they haven't even brought home to meet their mother yet. I bet you have a younger brother who is way more of a mama's boy." Sylvie explained. "If you were a mama's boy the guilt of being here right now would be crippling you."

"I have a twin. Simon. He's the "mama's boy". I've always been my father's son which means I recognize my mother as being a complete pain in the tuckus."

"And we've got a keeper!" Sylvie declared. "Welcome to the family Alfie. Now maybe we should give you some rules to live by so that Noah let's Abby keep you."

- - -

"Do you and Noah have matching tattoos?" Kurt asked as he fiddled with the hem of the gorgeous black dress that was becoming the bane of his existence. Rachel was having a hard time dancing in it without stepping on the bottom. This meant that he was having to figure out a way to shorten it without losing all of it's sophisticated appeal. It was while inspecting the dress that he noticed the small tattoo that was located just below her panty line. It looked exactly the complicated tattoo that he'd seen dozens of times on Noah's shoulder blade.

Rachel blushed. Few knew about the small tattoo that she'd brilliantly got on the inside of her thigh. Finn was one of the few to see it and never thought twice about the fact that he'd seen the same on Noah's right shoulder.

Tattooed on her inner thigh were the three things that the two of them had been taught for years were the three marks of a Jew. Noah's mother had reminded them of her favorite Hebrew proverb before they boarded the plane to New York City. It was the their motto.

It was of course after a night of heavy drinking that they stumbled into a tattoo parlor. Rachel had started out trying to convince Noah not to. He'd wanted something ridiculous like a naked woman of course. It had been the striking green-haired tattoo artist that had suggested they get a matching one. She had been the one to decide on the phrase because there was so no way in hell she would let a guy who wanted to have a naked woman tattooed on him pick.

It would forever be one of her craziest and most rash drunken decisions. It would also be her favorite. Never did she regret it. Not even when it had been over a year since the last time the two of them had talked. It always served as a reminder of how great things had been at one time.

Kurt took her lack of a response as a yes. "What does it mean?" He asked as he shifted closer so that he could get a better look at it.

"A tender heart, self-respect, and charity," Rachel replied before adding, "The three marks of a Jew."

Kurt is surprised. He figured it would be something kind of cliché because he can't imagine her getting a tattoo without being completely plastered.

"I was young and very intoxicated." She explained with a quick shrug.

"Do people know about it?"

Rachel looked at him as if he was crazy. "Don't you think you would have known that about us if we told people. Sylvie, Matt, and the two of us know. Finn knows I have a tattoo but he doesn't know that Noah has the same one."

"Speaking of Finn I've got scoop." Kurt struggled to contain his excitement. "They hired Jesse to play the piano for them in the studio. He said the producer has his work cut out for him and that they sound absolutely awful together."

Jesse St. James, also known as Kurt's other half, was one of the most talented studio musicians Rachel had ever met. She hadn't known they were dating when she first hired Kurt. It had only been when she showed up at Kurt's studio and found Jesse relaxing on the couch that she remembered where she had first learned about Kurt's talent.

Jesse had begged her not to be mad when he told her that he was considering taking the job to work for them. He wouldn't have if he'd actually had a choice. He was on the same label for them and left him no choice.

She'd of course forgiven him as long as he was willing to be a spy for their side. It helped that Finn had never gone out of his way to meet and hang out with Rachel's friends from her life with Noah. She'd told him all about her talented friend Jesse, but he was dumb enough not to be able to put two and two together.

She wished she was a big enough woman that she didn' grin at this little bit of news. She wished that she wasn't dancing on the inside, but she was. "They're going to use a bunch of production to cover it up."

"And maybe we'll let it slip just how much production they used." Kurt suggested mischievously. "We're in it to win it babe."

- - -

"You've lost time again Noah!" Santana bitched. "You look like a bumbling virgin out there and we all know those are two things you probably somehow never were!"

Noah couldn't help but think that if Satan ever needed someone to fill in for me for just a couple of days that Santana would be a good replacement. He also wished that Rachel wasn't such a natural fucking dancer. This would all be easier if he wasn't having to keep up a with a girl that could have been a triple threat if people hadn't known her as Aliza first. Fucking Rachel has to be such a fucking perfectionist.

"Now the key to this working is that it has to look flawless. It has to look effortless. I'm talking this has to be like a Fred Astaire movie." Santana explained for the tenth time in the last hour. "And right now this is looking like a hopeless America's Best Dance Crew audition."

Noah's face brightened the moment he saw Abby, Sylvie, Matt, and a guy he assumed was Alfie walk into the studio. He knew that he was at least temporarily saved. He might have had the body of a God, but he definitely had the cardio of a mere mortal. He couldn't help but chuckle a little when Santana spotted Abby and instantly seemed to soften.

"Holy hell Abby," Santana swore when she spotted the young brunette. The last time she had seen Abby had been close to two and a half years ago. She'd been having lunch with a potential suitor when she spotted Abby and Noah eating sushi at the bar. This Abby looked very little like the little girl she remembered.

Abby wished that people weren't always so in awe of how much she aged. She hadn't looked that young. Okay so maybe she had. She'd been kind of a late bloomer. She hadn't really filled out until her senior year of high school. Noah hadn't been pleased about that fact. "We could hear you demoralizing them from outside."

"You should see the shit I'm having to put up with," Santana sighed as she hugged Sylvie and Matt quickly. "Whose this?"

Abby started to introduce the pair, but was interrupted by her brother.

"This Santana is the guy who thinks he's good enough for my baby sister. Albie is it?" Noah replied as he looked the guy up and down. He'd been expecting some far nerdier. This guy didn't look much like the type he'd seen on the cover of Yale's course catalog.

"Don't correct him," Rachel instructed before Alfie could even open his mouth. "He knows your name. He's just being overprotective and a total asshole. It's a pleasure to meet you Alfie."

"It's nice to meet you two," Alfie replied as he shook her outstretched hand. If it hadn't been for the coaching on the way here he would have said there is no such thing as overprotective. Abby quickly let him know that something like that wouldn't earn him any points in Noah's book.

Noah rolled his eyes at the way Rachel called him a total asshole. It's one of her favorite insults for him. In fact he almost doesn't even consider it an insult anymore. He prefers when she's hurtling angry words and names at him than when she isn't saying anything at all. He learned that during the last few months before they broke up. It was the things she didn't say that hurt the most.

Abby shot her brother a look that said stop being such a fucking tool Noah.

Noah couldn't help but think she looked so much like their mother in that moment. He stretched out his hand.

Alfie could tell by the way everyone was looking at Noah's hand that this meant something. He made sure his shake was firm, but not too firm. The last thing he needed was for his girlfriend's brother to hate his guts.

"Listen we've got to get back to work. We only have three more hours to get this shit down." Noah explained.

"And every five seconds your brother loses the count like he's never danced before." Santana added.

"But we'll be at Isaac's by 8:00," Rachel assured her.

"As long as you're brother gets his head out of his ass," Santana whispered before quickly kissing everyone on the cheek and then heading back to where her dancers had gotten too comfortable for her liking.

- - -

"Holy shit I don't think I'm going to be able to walk tomorrow," Noah moaned as he climbed into the back of the Towncar. It had been a challenge just to change his fucking pants. He'd seen Satan and she was a hotass Latina. "Seriously Rach I think I'm going to need a fucking rubdown."

Rachel stifled the laughter that desperately wanted to escape her lips. He looked pathetic. Then again she could only imagine how long it had been since he had experienced such a tough dance workout. She was pretty sure he didn't do much of that when he was on his own. "I'm proud of you for shaking his hand."

"Yeah well she shot me that don't be such a fucking dick look that I swear she learned from my mother. What else could I do?"

"Awe," Rachel cooed. "You're such a softy Noah."

Noah shot her a look that said if I wasn't in such fucking pain I'd really challenge you, but since I am we both know I won't have the energy to win.

"Kurt noticed that we have matching tattoos."

"What was Hummel doing that close to your business?"

"Fixing my dress." Rachel rolled her eyes at his always predictable dude it must be awesome to be gay statement. "Jesse said their song is coming along horribly."

"Tell me something actually surprising." He'd had little hope for them. First neither one of them were all that talented. Next it wasn't that easy to be a duo. People didn't realize how hard it was to make sure that you didn't just sound good, but that you both did.

He could tell by the way she was quiet and staring out the window that she was thinking about something sad again. It was one of those things you learned after spending enough time with a person. "I meant what I said last night Rachel. You're too good for him. You've always been too good for him. You've got more talent in your pinky than they have in their whole bodies. You've got to realize that."

Rachel smiled appreciatively. "You're one of the good ones Noah Puckerman."

"Yeah well let's see how good I am when I'm stuck having to make fucking chit chat with _Alfie._"

- - -

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO THAT WAS THAT. IT WAS PROBABLY ONCE AGAIN NOT AS GOOD AS OTHER THINGS I'VE DONE. I DID TRY TO GIVE YOU A LITTLE BIT MORE SEXUAL TENSION AND SO ON AND SO FORTH. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. YOUR REVIEWS ARE THE REASON THAT I WORKED SO HARD TO UPDATE AGAIN SO QUICKLY. YA'LL ARE PRETTY AWESOME. IF YOU WANT TO SEE ANYTHING PLEASE LET ME KNOW. DID YA'LL LIKE SANTANA? I DEFINITELY DID. OH AND I HAD TO INCLUDE JSJ BUT AS IF I'M GOING TO GO ALL ST. BERRY ON YA'LL. - KRISTINE. **


	12. Party At Isaac's

-1**AUTHOR'S NOTE: GUESS WHO'S BACK! BACK AGAIN! KRISTINE'S BACK! TELL YOUR FRIENDS! HAHA. LAME I KNOW. THANKS FOR TUNING IN. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. - KRISTINE. **

**RATING: PG**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN GLEE OR ADAM SANDLER'S CHANUKAH SONG. **

**CHAPTER TWELVE: PARTY AT ISAAC'S**

Alfie had met many important and very well known people in his young life. His father was an important politician and had made sure his son knew all the right people so that one day he too could be a successful politician. One of Alfie's earliest memories was of meeting Nelson Mandela. So it took a great deal to impress him and make him feel slightly overwhelmed which is exactly how he felt standing in this spacious penthouse with some of the most powerful Jewish people in the New York area as well as a few who according to Abby had flown in just for the occasion.

He stood beside Matt and silently watched as Abby and Sylvie flew around the room exchanging kisses, hugs, and pleasantries with nearly everyone they came in contact with. "Do you they everyone here?"

Matt chuckled and nodded. "Crazy, right? You're dating one well-connected Jewish princess Al."

If you had told him the first day before he ever laid eyes on her that she was a Jewish princess he probably would have scoffed and rolled his eyes. He'd met and dated several Jewish princesses before and nothing about Abby at that time said she was one. The first time Alfie had mustered the courage to go up to Abby he'd said something completely dorky and mortifying. He was sure that she would see him for the pre-law nerdy loser that he was. Much to his surprise and relief though she'd laughed and smiled not in that poor pathetic sack way, but that you're cute way. They'd been dating for nearly three weeks before she mentioned her famous older brother. Even then she hadn't mentioned being friends with what seemed like every powerful Jew in the New York area.

"You nervous about Noah?" Matt asked without ever taking his eyes off of Sylvie. He could count on one hand the number of boys that Abby had taken the time to actually introduce to her "pigheaded and irrational older brother", her words not Matt's. Even then this was more than just introducing Noah to her significant other. This was kind of like a statement. What Alfie probably didn't understand yet is that you didn't just bring a date to these parties if you were Abby Puckerman. Bringing a date meant inviting questions and having people ask you about that charming young man she brought to Chanukah for at least a solid two years. Abby was basically saying that she thought Alfie would still be in her life for next years party.

"Does it make me seem like a bitch if I say yeah?" Alfie joked quietly.

"Nope, just honest." Matt replied with a smile before taking a long pull from his beer. "I'm sure they've told you what to say as well as what not to say."

"Yep. I know not to say positive things about Finn Hudson, USC, Notre Dame, Michigan, anti-gun laws, vegetarians, raspberry balsamic vinaigrette, and Jude Law." Alfie had memorized the list of dislikes that Sylvie and Abby had run by him on their way to the studio that morning.

"Just be yourself because Noah is one of those people who are quick to call bullshit," Matt had seen it all too many times. People would try to impress Noah if they brought up things like his beloved Ohio State Buckeyes and he would soon start grilling them to see if they were full of shit. Normally they were. "The one thing you go working for you is you come across as being mostly harmless."

"Mostly?"

"Yeah haven't you ever seen a Lifetime movie before? The really crazy motherfuckers in those movies usually read the exact same way as you do."

Alfie laughed because he wasn't sure what else to do and because he'd never heard anything crazier before in his entire life.

"Maybe there is hope for you because that is exactly how Noah reacts to the crazy shit I say."

Alfie nodded and watched Abby and Sylvie fawn over a little girl who they both seemed to be completely taken with. "So are you and Sylvie dating?" He'd seen the ring on her finger, but Matt didn't look much like a Koufax.

"Sylvie and I have been doing a very intricate and irritating dance for years now. You see we're friends with benefits well at least we were. When Noah and Rachel broke up Sylvie and I sort of did too. And in that time we both got married. And now they're back together and so of course we want to be too. And so now we're in this weird limbo and we may be dating, but I'm not sure." Matt explained as best as he could. It was hard to put into words just what Sylvie was to him and what he was to her. She was the girl who could make him laugh no matter what. He was the guy who would carry her half a block in the pouring rain if he had to.

"Well she obviously loves you too," Alfie assured Matt. "And I'm sure that you two will figure it out."

"We've made this deal that if Noah and Rachel get together then we'll divorce our spouses and finally give each other a real shot." Matt wasn't sure why he was admitting so much to a guy he'd just met, but Alfie was a pretty decent listener and it wasn't like he could tell any of this stuff to Noah or Rachel.

"I thought Noah and Rachel were just friends." Alfie had never been a fan of Ezra and Aliza. At their peak he was in this weird music phase where he listened to probably more classic rock than was normal. Still he could remember girls fighting about them when he was younger. One would say she was going to marry Noah one day and another would always say no that Rachel would and the first girl would sneer and say something like they're just friends.

"They've been doing a lot dancing too," Matt joked.

"Does Abby know?"

"Who do you think is the one person who wants them to figure it out more than Sylvie and I do?" Matt laughed.

Alfie started to respond, but stopped when the front door to the spacious penthouse opened and in walked Noah and Rachel. He could tell that they were the guests of honor because the energy in the room changed the moment they walked in.

Rachel felt like she had kissed hundreds of cheeks by the time she reached Sylvie and Abby who were talking with Mo. She hugged them both and gladly accepted the flute of champagne that Abby snatched off of a passing tray for her.

"I see Santana didn't kill you," Sylvie joked.

"She came pretty damn close," Rachel sighed. "I thought Noah was going to quit at one point."

"But you finished?" Mo asked because she was their manager after all and even though she loved them she knew they needed to be done by today.

"We finished."

"So no reason you can't get hammered then," Sylvie grinned.

"So have you guys just left Matt and Alfie by themselves all night?" Rachel asked when she noticed them across the room.

"We've been schmoozing," Abby explained. "Plus the last thing Sylvie needs is people asking why instead of bringing her husband she brought Matt."

"Good point," Rachel admitted.

"Where is Henry?" Mo had met Sylvie's husband just once. Her and Tal had just happened to be having dinner at the same restaurant as Sylvie, her husband, and Sylvie's neurotic mother. He was mostly normal looking and basically the exact opposite of his wife.

"Paris, Italy, a whorehouse in Brooklyn," Sylvie guessed. "Who knows?"

"Can't you just feel the love," Abby joked.

"Listen bitches Hank does his thing and I do mine," Sylvie replied with a shrug. "Which means I'm going to go platonically stand beside Matt, but I may be sending him some pretty dirty thoughts via ESP."

"I can't believe you let my baby sister bring her boyfriend," Noah said to Isaac as he poured them each a glass of Scotch from his private stash.

"You know I've never been good at saying no to Abby. Plus I didn't know she hadn't told you before she asked me." Isaac explained in his defense. "He does seem like a nice enough kid though."

"You sound just like Rachel."

"Ouch," Isaac joked. "Did you know he's Senator Bergmann's son?"

"No shit?" Noah couldn't remember Abby ever mentioning her boyfriend's last name let alone that he was the son of one of the most respected Jewish Senators in the country.

"So how're things with Rachel?"

"It feels like it used to," Noah admitted.

"Good." Isaac smiled.

Alfie had been in the middle of listening to Rachel tell a particularly funny story about Abby when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He could tell by everyone else's faces that it was Noah. He turned around and smiled.

"You got a second?" Noah asked.

Alfie nodded and gave Abby's hand a quick squeeze before following Noah.

Noah didn't say anything until they were both seated in Isaac's office. He stared at the younger man for a second. He looked normal enough. "You don't have a million tattoos hidden under your shirt do you?"

"Uh no. I've got an aversion to needles. I don't even get flu shots because of it." Alfie knew he sounded like a pussy but he figured he should take the advice Matt had given him.

"Tell me about yourself."

"I'm pre-law at Yale. I watch more television than I should. I'm a big fan of the band Bad Company and own all of their albums. I've got a twin brother that I don't get along with very well. And I'm kind of intimidated by you because I really like your sister and I don't want you to hate me and tell her to stop seeing me."

Noah thought it was interesting that he never mentioned his famous father. Most guys Abby had dated would have dropped a name like that fairly quickly. And the kid was honest. "You should know that my sister doesn't really listen to me. At least not anymore. She's pretty damn hardheaded. And she seems to really like you. And I'm a pretty big Bad Company fan myself."

"Really?"

"Yeah Shooting Star is a rock anthem."

"I completely agree. It's not right that it's so often overlooked for other ones that aren't nearly as impressive."

Noah smiled and nodded. Rachel was so going to gloat when she found out that he actually kind of liked this kid. "So your dad is Senator Bergmann."

"I'm not much for dropping names," Alfie stated as a form of explanation as to why he'd left that little bit of information out when he was telling Noah about himself.

"You better not make me regret liking you," Noah warned.

"I'll try not to."

"Good," Noah replied as he clapped a hand on Alfie's back. "Now let's go before they all start ganging up on Matt. First rule to survive hanging with these women is do your best to never let them outnumber you."

"Thank you all for coming out tonight," Isaac told the crowd as he stood on top off a chair so that everyone could see him. "The first time we ever threw a party like this was nine years ago. Noah and Rachel were stuck in the recording studio that Chanukah. I thought they deserved a proper Chanukah so we threw a big soiree like this. It was at that first one that they started a tradition that I hold near and dear to my heart. So without further ado if Rachel and Noah would come up here I'd like them to lead us in a with an always popular song before we light the menorah."

Noah climbed onto the table before helping Rachel up also. He could still remember the first time he did this. He was pretty sure he'd been at least a little intoxicated then. "You know the song. Feel to join in if you know the words." He grabbed the guitar that Isaac kept just for occasions like this.

Noah glanced at Rachel and smiled before singing the first verse. "Put on your yarmulke. Its time for Chanukah. So much funnaka. To celebrate Chanukah."

Rachel grinned. "Chanukah is the festival of lights. Instead of one day of presents. We get eight crazy nights."

Noah could still remember his surprise the first time he had heard Rachel sing it. "When you feel like the only kid in town. Without a Christmas tree. Here's a new list of people who are Jewish. Just like you and me."

Rachel motioned to the crowd and laughed as they all yelled. "Winona Ryder, drinks Manischewitz wine. Then spins a draydle with Ralph Lauren and Calvin Klein."

"Guess who gives and receives loads of Chanukah toys. The girls from Veruca Salt and all three Beastie Boys." Noah and Rachel chorused at the same time.

"Lenny Kravitz is half Jewish. Courtney Love is half too. Put them together what a funky bad ass Jew." Rachel pointed at Noah as she said funky bad ass Jew.

Noah laughed "We got Harvey Keitel. And flash dancer Jennifer Beals. Yasmine Bleeth from Baywatch is Jewish. And yes her boobs are real."

"Put on your yarmulke. Its time for Chanukah. 2 time Oscar winning Dustin Hoffmanaka celebrates Chanukah."

"O.J. Simpson still not a Jew. But guess who is. The guy who does the voice for Scooby Doo." Noah sang the first bit by himself before Rachel joined in for the second part.

"Bob Dylan was born a Jew. Then he wasn't. But now he's back. Mary Tyler Moore's husband is Jewish 'Cause we're pretty good in the sack." Noah shook his hips as Rachel sang pretty good in the sack.

"Guess who got bar-mitzvah on the PGA tour. No I'm not talking about Tiger Woods. I'm talkin' about Mr. Happy Gilmore." Noah grinned.

"So many Jews are in the show biz. Bruce Springsteen isn't Jewish but Noah's mother thinks he is." The crowd cracked up at this line just like they always did.

"Tell the world-amanaka. It's time to celebrate Chanukah. It's not pronounced Ch-nakah. The C is silent in Chanukah. So read your hooked on phonica. Get drunk in Tijuanaka. If you really really wannaka. Have a happy happy happy happy Chanukah!" Rachel and Noah threw their arms around each other as they sang the last chorus.

The crowd hollered and clapped for them. This was part of the reason they came. This is what made Isaac's Chanukah party the most popular one in town.

Rachel kissed Noah on the cheek. She'd forgotten just how thrilling this could be. She grabbed his hand and they bowed. She glanced over at Noah and couldn't help but feel her heart beat that much faster.

The most attractive Noah Puckerman was the one who had just rocked the shit out of a crowd.

Noah looked at Rachel and could have sworn that she was giving him the I want to fuck your brains out look.

"Is it just me or does there seem to be a lot of sexual tension up there?" Sylvie whispered to Matt.

"It would take a fucking ax to cut that kind of tension." Matt joked.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO NEXT CHAPTER I'M THINKING ABOUT THEM DOING A JOINT INTERVIEW WITH FINN & QUINN. I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUNNY IF THEY DID A NEWLYWED STYLE GAME AGAINST THEM. IF YOU ARE A FAN OF THAT THEN MY CHALLENGE FOR YALL IS TO COME UP WITH A QUESTION. DID YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER? I MAY HAVE ONE MORE GLEEK POP UP NEXT CHAPTER BUT I HAVEN'T DECIDED YET. THANKS FOR TUNING IN. DON'T FORGET TO COME UP QUESTIONS! - KRISTINE. **


	13. Good Morning Big Apple

-1**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I SUCK. I'M SO SORRY. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS. **

**DISCLAIMER: OY. AS IF. **

**RATING: PG-13 BECAUSE THERE ARE A LOT OF F-BOMBS IN THIS CHAPER**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: GOOD MORNING BIG APPLE**

Noah sighed as the cabbie pulled in front of Rachel's building. He shoved a couple of a bills through the small window before picking Rachel up and carrying her like she was a sleeping child. He was glad that she hadn't packed on the pounds during their time apart because he was a little out of practice.

He'd been in the middle of a particularly inappropriate story involving a stripper he met in Vegas when Abby tapped him on the shoulder and told him that Rachel was passed out on the roof. He sighed because he wasn't sure how she had been sober enough to get up there. He was that when he got up there he'd find the reason and it would be an empty bottle of champagne. He'd pulled Isaac to the side and explained the situation so that Isaac could have a cab downstairs waiting for him. He kissed a few cheeks and blamed the early exit on a television appearance they were making tomorrow.

When he found Rachel on the roof he couldn't help but think she looked kind of adorable except for the fact that she was sitting in the freezing cold without a jacket on and the last thing they needed was for her voice to suffer. He cringed when he thought that because he knew he sounded just like Rachel which she would claim to be a positive thing. After all she always claimed he could use a little more sense and self control. Anyway he chastised Sylvie for letting her get shit-faced on the roof since she wasn't going to be the one who had to carry Rachel's petite ass home. Sylvie apologized profusely but the grin that never left her face suggested that she didn't feel all that bad. She had been useful in helping him get Rachel's jacket on her since Rachel was so out of it she didn't even acknowledge him lifting her off the ground.

He was surprised though when they were in the backseat of the cab and Rachel's eyes fluttered open for a second and she murmured "I missed you Noah."

He smiled, squeezed her hand, and pulled her closer before placing a gentle kiss in her hair. He'd missed her too.

He groaned as he struggled to balance Rachel while at the same trying to open the door to her apartment. He wished they still lived in their old building because Keith would have abandoned his post to help him. He smirked triumphantly when he finally got the door open because he knew from there it would be smooth sailing.

After helping her undress and getting her into bed he stood there for a moment and just stared at her. Sleeping Rachel was one of his all-time favorite Rachel's. Normally she was so full of energy and constantly thinking and doing that it was beautiful to just see her be. She looked relaxed and calm and like maybe just maybe everything was great in her world even though he could only imagine the things she dreamed about.

He stood there for maybe five minutes before he started to leave to go sleep in the guest bedroom. He was almost out of the room when Rachel surprised him and whispered for him to "come get his ass in bed". He thought about pretending he didn't hear her and leaving because the chances that she would wake up again were slim to none. The problem he liked sleeping with Rachel. He loved the way she fit perfectly in his arms. He liked the way she tucked her feet under his legs when they were cold. He liked that her pillows smelled like mangos. So he of course pulled off his shirt and undid his pants and climbed into bed beside her.

And when she snuggled up to him he ignored the fact that it made his heart skip a beat because who the fuck was he? Kurt Hummel.

E - & - A

If there they were going to play a song while Brittany walked to work that morning it would have been "Walking on Sunshine". You see Brittany had pulled off the unbelievable. Okay Brittany hadn't actually done anything but make sure that she looked the fucking 10 she was and smile pretty, but the people at her show had pulled off a major coup. They had managed to book not only Finn and Quinn, but also Noah and Rachel for the exact same morning without either one of them knowing.

While Brittany wasn't as successful as that ginger Emma Pillsbury she was definitely pulling in decent ratings. This was only going to help her show expand when people found out that she had accomplished what most people thought was going to be impossible before New Years Eve.

She'd practiced the lie she was going to feed them all morning about how she didn't know how this had happened and that people were definitely going to get fired for this screw up but that they should at least make the most out of the situation. Her producer had come up with this Newlywed Style game that she was sure would convince both duos to stay because they were playing chicken and neither wanted to blink.

She paused briefly to sign a couple of autographs before ducking into the building that housed the stage that she called home. To this day she wasn't sure how any of this had happened.

She'd been discovered in Miami during Spring Break her Senior year of high school. Apparently the boys at school weren't the only guys that thought her breasts were worth taking pictures of. She went from model to soap actress thanks to help from her on-again off-again boyfriend Graham Miles. They were off-again right now, but he'd been begging her to join him in Aruba for Christmas so that could easily be changing any day now. Anyway Graham got her the interview with Days of Bold Restlessness that made her household name. After four years on the show she got the chance to get her own talk show. She never thought she would become an even bigger household name.

"Morning Cyrus!" She called to her favorite studio page before hustling to the elevator.

She just knew today was going to be a good day.

E - & - A

Rachel moaned when she opened her eyes and found that even blinking hurt. She couldn't help but think that the worst part about drinking is that it never feels worth it the next day. She frowned when she looked at her clock and saw that she should have been up and ready like twenty minutes ago. She didn't have to turn around to know that she was wrapped in Noah's arms. She sighed quietly and just savored the feeling for a minute longer before finally jostling so that he would let her free. "We needed to be a in cab five minutes ago," she told him as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

Noah yawned as he stretched and sat up in her bed. He never ceased to be amazed at how she could function with a hangover. If he'd been as drunk as she was last night he'd definitely not be up and active this early.

"Do I need to remind you that we should have been in cab five minutes ago?" Rachel called from the bathroom where she was trying to minimize how bad she looked after drinking enough champagne to serve an entire wedding party.

"Do you maybe have something in the closet that didn't belong to Finn and therefore looks like deserves to be put through a shredder?" He asked hopefully as he climbed out of her bed. He hadn't thought about not having clothes here. It wouldn't have been a big deal except he'd been photographed going into Isaac's building for the party last night and with his luck some eager paparazzi would get a picture of him wearing the same thing today and well even though publicity was publicity he wasn't looking forward to the bullshit that it could cause or the questions that he would have to field because of it.

"Look in the guest bedroom closet," Rachel advised him before disappearing into her own closet. "I have a box of your things in there."

Noah didn't say anything because he had a box of her things at his place. When they'd stopped living together they hadn't done a very good job at making sure that all of their things had gotten back to the person that they belonged to. He sighed when he found his favorite flannel shirt folded neatly along with a pair of jeans that despite seeing betters day he knew would work. As he pulled the jeans on he couldn't help but think again how much their breakup had felt like a divorce.

E - & - A

"I thought I smelled mediocrity," Sue remarked when Moira Kelly-Weisman walked into the green room for the Good Morning Big Apple.

Mo rolled her eyes, "And I thought I smelled bitter desperation." Mo remarked as she casually glanced at her watch. They should have been there 10 minutes ago. "What are you doing here? Trying to convince some poor up and coming schmuck to hire your deranged ass?"

"Yiddish," Sue muttered. "I forgot you married a Jew. I guess you got a little too use to them after rubbing elbows with them for so long."

"Anti-Semitism Sue? Really? Did Mel Gibson not teach you anything? And you're just jealous that you can't get a powerful Jew to come with 10 feet of you without feeling like they're in the presence of Satan."

"If I felt like listening to your Liberal whining I would watch CNN. I'm going to go to the makeup room where my clients who just so you know have had an actual hit in the last year are getting made up. I guess Brittany and the kind people of Good Morning Big Apple are a little more up to date with what's cool than that pathetic excuse of a show Emma Pillsbury has."

Mo would have rolled her eyes and tried to claw Sue's eyes out normally on Emma's behalf. This time though she was distracted by the tidbit that Quinn and Finn were going to be on the show today. Even though Rachel and Noah despite not being here yet were also supposed to be on the show. That couldn't be right. "Finn and Quinn are going to be Good Morning Big Apple this morning?"

"What do you need a hearing aid Forrest Chump?"

Mo didn't say anything even though she had a million comebacks. Instead she walked out of the room and immediately marched down the hall to Brittany's dressing room while texting Rachel and letting her know what was going on. She did her best to ignore Sue who was yelling for Mo to get clients who actually matter this decade.

E - & - A

Rachel gasped when she read the text from Mo. She thought it was going to be Mo bitching about the fact that they were late. Instead it said _GMBA booked you two & F/Q for this morning. Don't worry. I'm in beast mode. _She showed it to Noah.

"You're fucking kidding me right? This is like some sick joke from Mo because we're late and she's pissed about it."

"I highly doubt that's the case."

Noah started to say that they should call Emma and see if she can squeeze them in and fuck Brittany because honestly she was nothing but a great pair of tits who'd fooled people into listening to what she had to say. He was interrupted though when Rachel's phone rang. He knew just by the ringtone "She's a Maniac" that it was Mo. He motioned for her to put it on speakerphone.

"Where the fuck are you two?"

"A block away if that," Rachel replied.

"Tell me you're fucking trying to punk us Mo," Noah pleaded.

"I'm not. They fucking tricked us. They're claiming this was a mistake but it seems fucking all too convenient," Mo left out the part about how Brittany hadn't improved her acting in the years since she was on Days of Bold Restlessness.

Noah groaned. "So we'll call Emma and see if she can fit us in and we'll say fuck good morning Big Apple."

"I wish, but we can do that. They're proposing a game show type atmosphere to pit the duos against each other. I think it'll work in our favor since you two are an actual duo."

Rachel glanced at Noah and knew by the look in his eye that he wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to beat Finn. She sighed noisily. "We're pulling up to the building right now."

E - & - A

Finn stood back stage and tried to will Rachel to look at him. He could tell that she was going out of her way to not glance his way. Instead she was standing to the side talking about a party that they had attended the night before with Noah and Mo. Watching them almost reminded him of how it was when he first joined the tour. Back then they would share their inside jokes and laugh at things he didn't understand and it wasn't until Rachel thought he was kind of cute did she bother to try and change that.

"She looks like shit," Quinn whispered as she noticed the bags under Rachel's eyes. All of the New York papers were declaring that Rachel was back and working it, but she didn't see it.

Finn rolled his eyes because he thought Rachel looked hot as ever. There was something different about her. She dressed the same, but maybe it was because she was that defiant girl he fell in love with that made her look hotter.

"Listen you two shitheads better fucking crush them because the only way we're going to beat them is if America likes us better and actually believes in you two." Sue told them without ever glancing up from her Palm Pilot. "Don't fuck this up."

Finn couldn't help think that he doubted Mo was giving Rachel and Noah the same kind of pep talk.

E - & - A

"So today ladies and gentlemen we have a very special treat for you. We actually made an error and ended up booking our next guests on the same day. Thankfully they were kind of enough to still be willing to come on today. Because of the unusual situation we are actually going to do a Newlywed Style game show because competition is always exciting." Brittany told the crowd enthusiastically. "So if you'll please put your hands together and help me welcome our next guests Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry!"

Noah and Rachel held hands as they walked onto the stage. They waved to the crowd and mouthed thank you as they took their seats on the purple couch.

The stage had been rearranged for this special event and because Mo had demanded it. There was a purple couch placed to the left of Brittany's chair and a green couch placed to the right.

"So this competition is all anyone in the entertainment industry can talk about. How exciting is that?" Brittany asked no one in particular. She thought it would be more fun to just try and let them talk over each other.

"It's just fun to work with Noah again," Rachel replied honestly. She couldn't help if her honest feelings made Finn frown which in turn made her smile brighter.

Noah pulled Rachel close to him in a side hug. "Rachel and I have really found that performing together is a bit like riding a bike. We've really found that it was almost like the hiatus never happened."

"Finn? Quinn? Did you want to add anything?" Brittany asked the other due quietly. She couldn't help but note that Finn looked green with envy and Quinn looked like she could care less.

"Working with Finn has been totally fun," Quinn said sweetly. "He's like taught me so much in such a short amount of time."

"Has it been a big adjustment for the two of you doing a duet since you two have always been solo artists?"

"Sharing the spotlight is a tricky but it's easy when you're sharing it with a cutie like Finn Hudson," Quinn once again grinned.

Brittany couldn't help but think that someone probably should have coached her on how to give an interview to someone who wasn't MTV or VH1. She sounded like she should be filming a My Super Sweet 16.

"I think that because Quinn and I make similar music it helps," Finn said quietly because he could only imagine how Sue was flipping out backstage because of how quiet he was.

"And everyone is super excited about this holiday special you two have been filming. Is there any dirt you can give us?" She asked Noah and Rachel because at least their answers were worth her time.

"We've got some tricks up our sleeves that we hope the audience will enjoy." Noah said.

Rachel nodded and added, "We hired Santana who is one of the greatest choreographers in New York and she has really gone out of her way to make sure that we give the audience something worth watching."

"She's also gone out of her way to kick my butt," Noah joked.

"That's awesome," Brittany replied. "Well in honor of the little competition you two have going on we thought we would do a Newlywed Style game. We are going to ask both teams four questions. The girls will answer about the guys and the guys will answer about the girls. We'll compare answers and whichever team has most right answers will win and get to pick a studio audience member to win a prize. Sound good?"

E - & - A

"Well right now after two questions Rachel and Noah have a perfect score of 4 and Finn and Quinn have a score of 1. Let's see if our next question shakes things up a little. Girls we wanted to know what the guys thought the first song you learned was. Guys if you'll show us your answers."

Finn showed his answer, "Jingle Bells".

Noah showed his answer, "Come Fly With Me".

"Girls will you show us you answers to see if they got them right."

Quinn frowned and looked at Finn as if to say what the hell were you thinking. She showed her answer. "Genie in a Bottle".

Rachel smiled and showed her answer, "Come Fly With Me".

"Okay so let's see if you girls knew the first song the guys learned," Brittany had thought that this would maybe be a little closer than it was proving to be.

Rachel showed her answer, "Home Sweet Home by Motley Crue".

Quinn showed her answer, "Dream On".

Noah confidently showed that his answer was in fact "Home Sweet Home". This was proving to be far too easy.

Finn didn't do anything but groan softly as he showed that his answer was, "Conjunction Junction". He wasn't upset that him and Quinn were performing miserably. He'd expected that. He really didn't know anything about Quinn except she looked hot as shit in a bikini and when she wasn't bitching he thought she was cool enough albeit a little shallow. What really bummed is that Rachel and Noah were killing it. He knew that they would do well because they'd known each other their entire lives. He just thought that since he'd been with Rachel for four years that he would know her pretty well too. It turns out that he didn't. He'd so far missed every question that Brittany had asked. He thought the first song she'd learned was that whatever will be will be song and he thought for sure that her favorite movie was Breakfast at Tiffany's and not Say Anything.

"Okay this is our final question. Let's see if Rachel and Noah can make it a perfect 8 for 8. Girls after a bad day what is your guys favorite comfort food?"

Quinn smiled because she knew she was going to get this one right. She just knew it, "Ice cream".

Rachel had to resist the urge to ask Quinn what the hell she was thinking by answering ice cream because Finn rarely ate ice cream unless of course he'd suddenly learned to love it in the last week and a half. Instead of looking at Quinn she smiled and showed her answer, "Nachos from Manuel's in the Bronx with extra jalapenos."

Quinn muttered, "Show off."

Finn didn't even bother to show his answer and instead said, "We all know they got all eight right."

Brittany froze momentarily because while she knew it had to be embarrassing she figured that he would at least be a good sport. It wasn't her fault he didn't know shit about Quinn Fabray. "Um okay well Rachel and Noah you can find the studio audience member you'd like to pick to receive a prize. We'd like to thank Quinn Fabray and Finn Hudson for stopping by today. Good luck with your single."

Finn didn't even bother to act like he gave shit about what Brittany was saying. Instead he shoved his hands and his pockets and walked off stage the moment that they said they'd gone to commercial. He didn't bother to slow down when he heard Quinn screeching for him to stop. He just kept walking. Right past Mo. Right past Sue. Right to the elevators. And then right out the building. Because be couldn't fucking stand to be near Rachel and Noah for a second longer.

E - & - A

"Great job," Mo replied as she hugged each of them as they walked off of the stage. "You two looked and sounded fantastic."

"That was painful Mo," Noah replied honestly. "I mean it was like I didn't even want to listen to them answer the questions."

"And did you hear Quinn during the initial interview? It was like Paris Hilton did a better interview than you before she went into jail." Rachel joked.

"Enjoy the small victory right now Jew Squad but just know that Finn and Quinn are going to crush you!" Sue yelled after them. She was waiting to read Brittany the riot act for the obvious bullshit that had taken place out there.

Mo stopped dead in her tracks and whirled around. "Finn and Quinn couldn't manage to fucking get a job cleaning my clients shoes. You're a bad manager Sue. You're the worst manager in town. And if I would have been willing to give your precious Finn the time of day he'd be one of my clients. How do you like knowing you get my castoffs? You can just call me Marcia fucking Brady Sue."

E - & - A

"Where were you last night?" Abby asked when she heard Noah walk into the apartment. She was surprised to see that he wasn't wearing the clothes he'd been wearing the night before even though she knew for fact that he hadn't been home to change.

"I stayed at Rachel's," he told her with a shrug as he walked into the kitchen to get a bottle of water.

"At Rachel's or with Rachel's?"

"What does it matter?"

Abby just gave him a look.

"With."

Abby grinned.

"Your boyfriend better not have stayed here last night. I might like the kid but he's not staying with under my roof."

"He has a hotel room," Abby rolled her eyes.

"Good."

"And I'm glad you like him Noah because he's a good guy."

"I don't like him."

"Yes you do."

"I just don't hate him," Noah explained.

"You're so irritating sometimes."

Noah smiled and plopped down on the couch beside her. "You love me though."

"No I just don't hate you," she echoed. "And you know Sylvie is going to make a big deal about you staying with Rachel when you see her."

"I know."

"Good job on Good Morning Big Apple."

"Thanks Abby." Noah knew she must have made a point to wake up and watch him. "Did it look to you like Finn wanted to kill me with his bear hands?"

"Totally."

"Good I didn't want to think I was just imaging things."

"Well you and Rachel were basically like screaming we're knocking boots with your body language."

"Rach and I are not knocking boots."

"Well the world probably thinks you are because you were giving off the signals."

Noah sighed and knew that Sylvie was going to bring that up too.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANK GOD THIS IS DONE. I DID NOT MEAN TO LET IT GO THIS LONG WITHOUT UPDATING. I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. BRITTANY WAS TOTALLY OUT OF CHARACTER BUT I COULDN'T WRITE HER AS BEING SUCCESSFUL YET DUMB AS ROCK. YOU KNOW? HAHA. I HOPE YOU LIKED MY BRITTANY AT LEAST A LITTLE. ANYWAY I THINK THERE WILL BE LIKE A COUPLE MORE CHAPTERS AND THEN THIS BAD BOY WILL BE DONE. THANK YOU FOR TUNING BACK IN. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. OH AND I'VE GOT A TUMBLR. YOU SHOULD GO TO MY PROFILE AND CHECK IT OUT. I'VE GOT IT LISTED AS MY HOMEPAGE. IF YOU HAVE A TUMBLR YOU SHOULD FOLLOW ME AND I'LL FOLLOW YOU. LOVE YA'LL! - KRISTINE. **


	14. Rachel and Noah's Favorite Things

-1**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OH MY GOSH IS THIS AN ACTUAL UPDATE? HAHA. I'M SORRY I'VE SUCKED SO BAD AT UPDATING. I JUST REALIZED THAT IT HAS ALMOST BEEN A YEAR SINCE I STARTED THIS STORY. I HOPE THAT YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. I'VE GOT A BIT OF A HEAD COLD SO I HOPE THAT HASN'T IMPACTED ITS QUALITY. YOU GUYS ARE GREAT AND ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS HAVE REALLY MADE ME FEEL TERRIBLE FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER. STILL WORDS CAN'T EXPLAIN HOW MUCH I APPRECIATE THEM. - KRISTINE. **

**RATING: PG**

**DISCLAIMER: YEAH, NO. **

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: RACHEL AND NOAH'S FAVORITE THINGS**

- E - & - A -

Will was in the middle over some paperwork for a staff meeting that the station was having later that afternoon when he heard a soft knock on the window to his office. He grinned when he saw Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman waving at him. He stood and quickly motioned for them to come on in. "What are you two doing here?" Will asked as he hugged each of them. Despite the fact that they were now 26 years old he had the same problem as his wife. He still saw them as two 16 year olds who were counting on him to help launch their career.

"Well we wanted you to be the first to have this," Noah said as he held out the CD that earlier when they played it for Mo had made her tear up.

"No way," Will said as he held the CD so carefully you would have guessed it was rare and extremely fragile.

"There is no one else in radio who deserves to hear this before you. If you hadn't been the first one we gave it to I would have felt guilty." Rachel told him. "No one has done more for us."

"What should I expect?" He'd been wondering what their single would sound like since the moment news had been released that they would be putting a new one out. They'd gone in completely different directions while they were apart. Rachel's albums had been jazzy throwbacks while Noah's were a bit more seductive R&B.

Noah glanced at Rachel before answering. "It's definitely us but more adult. I don't know. I guess you'll just have to listen to it."

"Don't worry we haven't completely abandoned the roots that made America fall in love with us. I'm pretty sure Ari and Mo would kill us if we did," Rachel wasn't even kind of kidding. Ari would have locked them in the studio and forced them to crank out a new song before he would let them put out a single that was too far of a departure from the sound that made them famous.

"Emma says that you two have been going non-stop."

"Just another day as two of the hardest working Jews in the business," Noah joked.

Rachel laughed and added, "Plus I think if our solo careers taught us anything it was that being busy is better than not having anything to do at all."

"The special airs tomorrow night right?"

"Yep. We actually get to see the final product tonight." Rachel was just praying that it would look as good as she thought it should. Noah had told her to stop being a paranoid perfectionist but it was hard to break old habits like that.

"I'm sure it'll be fantastic. You want to come on the show tomorrow morning to hype it. We can even talk about the single if you want?" Will was happy that he was successful enough at the station that he could do things like this without having to run it by a producer. And honestly even if he wasn't there wasn't a single producer in the country who wouldn't be thrilled to have the scoop. Seriously there was no bigger story in entertainment right now than this special.

"Okay your show starts at 7:00 right so we could go on at 8:30?" Rachel said as she scrolled through her phone calendar to make sure that she wasn't going to somehow double book them.

"Sounds great," Will confirmed as he reached out to high-five both of them. "You know Emma was right. She said that no matter how much older you guys get it's hard to not see you as those two kids from Ohio."

There was a time when both of them hated that fact. They hated that no one could see them as getting older. It was like they were stuck in an hourglass or something and no one could wrap their minds around the fact that they weren't two young kids anymore. Being in the business even for just a year changed them in a way that by 17 they had little in common with their 16 year old selves. Still it was probably time that had helped them realize that when people said that it was almost a compliment. It was kind of like they were all of these people's children or something and it was impossible to view your kids as something other than the kids you always managed to remember them as. And honestly more than time it was probably Abby. They knew that Abby wasn't a little girl anymore and yet both of them still insisted on treating her like she was.

"Imagine what it's like being us. Everyday I wake up thinking just yesterday I could pull this look off. Have I really gotten that old?" Rachel joked.

"So I'll see you both tomorrow and I'm probably going to be done listening to this CD before you even manage to hail a cab," Will admitted. He hugged them both quickly and waited until the door to his office was shut before popping the CD into his computer and plugging in a pair of headphones. The last thing he needed was for someone to walk in and hear the single. If there was one thing he already knew it was that their voices would still be distinct enough to instantly place as being Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman. He took a deep breath and then hit play. It took only three bars for him to know that this song was going to be a hit.

Rachel smiled when she heard her phone beep. She knew it was going to be a text message from Will. She gaped and showed it to Noah immediately. _You didn't tell me it was going to take me on an emotional roller coaster that could put Titanic to shame. I'm glad you two are back. _

Whether Will meant to or not he forced both of them to silently ponder his last statement. Were they really back together or was this just a temporary thing?

- E - & - A -

"So do you know what we are looking for exactly?" Abby asked Sylvie as they stood in the middle of Saks. There were people bustling around them as though if they didn't move quickly enough the world was going to literally end. Then again New Yorkers were already bustlers so you can imagine what the holiday season did to their sense of patience.

Sylvie scoffed. "Not even the vaguest clue. All Rachel said was that we needed to buy enough gifts for the crew and that they needed to be fabulous."

"How is it we always get the random jobs like this?"

"Hey at least you get mentioned and are kind of famous. I'm like the little engine that could that is so far in the background no one has ever heard of her before." Sylvie joked.

"You are so full of shit," Abby stated as she gave Sylvie a playful shove. "And at least people aren't constantly marveling at how much older you've gotten. It's like it's called biology and aging. We all do it."

"Some of us like Benjamin Button do it in reverse though."

Abby rolled her eyes and decided to ignore that completely nonsensical but pure Sylvie statement. "How about we do Rachel and Noah's favorite things?"

"Oh that is perfect Abs," Sylvie agreed. "This is why I brought your brilliant butt with me. Left to me own devices they'd have gotten watches and scarves or something equally ridiculous."

"There you go being dramatic again," Abby teased. "So you and Matt looked pretty chummy the other night." She replied casually while they waited for they waited for the woman behind the counter to bag Rachel and Noah's favorite perfume and cologne respectively.

"You noticed that did you?"

"It was pretty hard not to."

"Well what can I say? I've missed him."

"And he's obviously missed you."

Sylvie smiled and didn't say anything for a second. "Well it seemed everyone loved Alfie. I can't believe you didn't mention that his father was everyone's favorite Jewish senator. I think my mother would leave my father for Bergmann."

"He doesn't like to use his father to get ahead. I think that was one of the things that made me fall for him so hard."

"That and the fact that he worships the ground you walk on."

"Okay maybe that too," Abby admitted with a sly grin. "The best part is that Noah seems to actually like him."

"Which is a miracle because I didn't think Noah would ever think there was someone good enough for you."

"Neither did I honestly. My mother is already planning a trip to New Haven to meet him. She's mad I didn't tell her so she could cancel her Chanukah cruise so she could join us."

Sylvie smirked. She knew enough about Mama Puckerman to be able to imagine her reaction to finding out that her daughter was dating a sweet Jewish stud who treated her like she was a great American treasure. It helped that Mama Puckerman and Sylvie's own mother had a great deal in common. Both were involved enough in their children's lives hat they thought there opinions mattered more than their own kids.

"Imagine how she's going to react when she finds out that Rachel and Noah are practically dating."

Abby shook her head. "Talk about no one being good enough. If Noah were to try and marry any girl other than Rachel I can already imagine Mom's protests."

"Do you ever wonder why it took so long for the two of them to get their acts together?"

"I think they were scared that if they didn't work that it would destroy everything. Of course they ended up wrecking things anyway. But I think they were always afraid to change their relationship." Abby guessed with a shrug before adding, "Or they're just stupid. It could definitely be either of those things."

"Let's hope it's the latter," Sylvie said before grabbing both bags. "Or I think we're seriously going to have to kick their asses."

- E - & - A -

"Of all your songs what is your favorite?" A petite Asian girl who didn't look old enough to be an Ezra and Aliza fan asked.

"This is one of those questions we can never agree on," Rachel joked. "I've always been partial to Head Over Heart."

"While I'm definitely a bigger fan of Tangled," Noah added. "Which is funny because Head Over Heels features my voice more and Tangled is definitely a Rachel song."

"But I think that our new single definitely has the chance of being my new favorite," Rachel said with a smile. "We can't wait for you guys to hear it."

Neither of them had been fathomed that this many people would show up for an hour long question and answer session. Especially when only twenty five people were going to get to ask a question and they knew ahead of time if they were picked.

"Have you ever had a surprising fan moment?" A girl who looked a bit like Hermione from Harry Potter asked.

"More than you can possibly imagine," Noah replied as he smiled and shook his head. "Still Rachel has the funniest one."

"I once was at Saks buying hand cream for Noah's mother. I was trying to decide which one I liked better when next thing I know Kate Winslet is standing beside me. I see her and have a mini freak out because I was 19 and as a young girl had watched Titanic probably 100 times. Anyway I'm about to tell her that I'm a huge fan and imagine my surprise when she has a fan-girl moment on me. Apparently she had been trying to get backstage passes to meet us during the UK leg out of tour." Rachel could to this day remember being surprised when Kate started gushing about how amazing their album was. It was one of those moments that really proved how far they had come in such a short amount of time.

"What is your favorite thing about each other?" An older woman who looked a lot like the one who stopped Noah on his way to the dinner meeting asked.

Rachel looked at Noah. She grabbed his hand before talking. "I've known Noah my entire life. I honestly don't have a single memory without him in it. But if I had to say what my favorite thing about him is I would say that it's his heart. He's come off as such a tough guy and I've heard him called a bad boy many times, but honestly he has the biggest heart." She paused and felt foolish that she was actually tearing up answering this question. "He's just one of a kind."

Noah kissed her hand which was still entwined with his before answering. "Rachel has always forced me to be the best version of myself. She never lets me just get by. She's such a force to be reckoned with. You see her and you think she's adorable and then you meet her and you're like wow she's kind of intense. Some people find her intensity scary but I find it to be the characteristic that is most unique to her."

"Okay and the last question of the day comes from Tina Cohen-Chang," Marge Davis, the event moderator that Mo had hired announced.

"Hi guys I just wanted to know if you two would be willing to sing us a song?" Tina didn't have to put her name in the drawing. She knew that after her article she was the first print reporter to get the scoop with them. Still occasionally she liked to be a normal fan. And so when she won she had a mini freak out.

Rachel glanced at Noah and started singing a song that she knew that crowd would love. "Thank you for being a friend…"

- E - & - A -

"Before we watch the final version of the special Noah and I wanted to say a few words and then give you guys a surprise," Rachel told the 30 person crew. "First all of the hardwork you guys did to help us means the world to us. If it weren't for you guys we know that we probably would have failed."

"When we look back on this special we want you to know that we'll always remember the time you put in. I doubt there is anyone else in the business who is as lucky as we are." Noah assured them.

"And because we appreciate you guys so much we wanted to give you guys presents. We enlisted the help of Abby and Sylvie so we'll let them take over and then Mike will unveil what we know is going to be a masterpiece."

"Because we are Jewish we thought it was only fitting to give you guys eight presents instead of just one," Sylvie explained.

Abby nodded and then continued, "And we decided to commemorate the special we would give you guys Rachel and Noah's favorite things."

"Oh boys!" Sylvie and Abby called. Within seconds both Alfie and Matt appeared pulling two sleds full of presents. "We hope you guys like them!"

"This has to be the best job ever," Kurt gushed to Mercedes as he examined the expensive hand cream that he knew was Rachel's favorite.

"Hit it Chang!" Rachel called to the director.

When the special was done the entire crew stood and gave it a standing ovation. Rachel looked at Noah and said, "We're back."

"We are?" Noah asked in surprise.

"How can we not be?" Rachel asked as a single tear fell from her eye. All the special did was prove that to be the very best version of herself she needed Noah to stand beside her.

Noah wasn't sure what to say so he simply kissed her on the cheek. He couldn't believe that two technically three words could make his heart soar that way. He wanted to announce to the room the good news, but knew that it would bode better for them if they waited and announced it on a bigger stage where it couldn't accidentally get leaked.

- E - & - A -

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? I APOLOGIZE THAT THERE WASN'T ANY REAL RACHEL AND NOAH ROMANCE. THERE SHOULD DEFINITELY BE MORE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. THAT BEING SAID I ACTUALLY THINK THERE ARE A WHOPPING TWO CHAPTERS LEFT. I HATE THAT BUT I THINK THIS STORY HAS ABOUT RUN IT'S COURSE. I'M SORRY IT HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. COLLEGE DOESN'T LEAVE MUCH TIME FOR FANFICTION. THANK YOU AGAIN FOR TUNING BACK IN. I LOOK FORWARD TO HEARING YOUR THOUGHTS. I WILL DO MY BEST TO UPDATE AGAIN AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. - KRISTINE. **


	15. Our Old Apartment

-1**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS SO MUCH FOR TUNING BACK IN. I WARN YOU NOW THERE ARE PROBABLY ERRORS IN THIS BITCH. HAHA. WHEN I STARTED THIS STORY I DIDN'T LIKE QUINN VERY MUCH NOR DID I LIKE FINN BUT NOW I'VE ACTUALLY COME AROUND TO BOTH CHARACTERS. YOU'LL SEE A BIT OF A SOFTER PORTRAYAL OF BOTH OF THEM IN THIS CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU LIKE THAT. THERE ARE A COUPLE SURPRISES SO WATCH OUT FOR THEM. YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN AMAZING. I'M SORRY IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO UPDATE. YOUR REVIEWS CERTAINLY MADE ME DEAL WITH MY OWN CASE OF JEWISH GUILT. LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**RATING: PG I THINK**

**DISCLAIMER: HAHAHAHAHA!**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: THE OLD APARTMENT**

**- E - & - A - **

"My first guests spent seven years recording what many have called the soundtrack to our lives. They took a little bit of a break but have reunited for a holiday special that is sure to be epic. Please welcome Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry also known as Ezra and Aliza," Will exclaimed into the phone in what he considered to be his best morning show host voice. Occasionally he filled with Emma at the show and got the chance to show off his neat talent to her viewing audience.

"That was quite the introduction," Noah joked into the microphone. They'd been sitting there for at least ten minutes before Will introduced them but you'd have thought they were about to walk onto a stage to perform the way he was talking.

Rachel laughed as she added, "I'm sure there are people sitting in their cars in traffic wondering if they should clap."

"Which they should," Noah replied.

"Definitely," Rachel giggled and nodded enthusiastically. "Clapping is always encouraged."

Will laughed and shook his head. "You do realize there is a chance that people might just see you out and about and start clapping right?"

"Which of course will result in Rachel looking at me like what should we do? Do you give someone who is giving you a round of applause for buying underwear at Bloomingdale's an autograph? Is that enough?"

"You heard it here first ladies and gentlemen Noah Puckerman buys his underwear at Bloomingdale's," Rachel proclaimed as though this was some sort of scoop. Then again knowing how crazy some of their fans used to be she wouldn't be shocked if they started scoping out the underwear section every time they popped into the famous store.

Will had forgotten just how off track an interview with them could get. With other people he normally had to guide them and make them feel like talking. He found that when people were on television it was easier for them because they could see an audience and know that whatever joke or story they told was a success. The radio did not offer the same benefit so typically he was having to reassure them. Noah and Rachel were not like most people though. He often wanted to tell the fans at home that what they were basically just privileged to was a Rachel and Noah conversation where they sporadically plugged whatever project they were working on at the time.

"So first let me ask the question that everyone including my wife has asked you. How does it feel to be back performing together?"

Rachel glanced at Noah before saying, "It's like coming back home after being on vacation. You don't realize just how much you missed it until you're there."

"Now I know that you two have been approached before about reuniting. What was it about this project, this holiday special, that spoke to you in a way that the other projects didn't?"

"Well I think one of the problems with the other projects is that they didn't force Rach and I to grow. I think one of the problems we had for a while was that we weren't the 16 year olds that everyone still saw us as."

"Plus it had always been easy for the two of us," Rachel added. "We were discovered at a young age and were instantly met with success. I think going solo made us recognize just how lucky we were."

"And I think that combined with the amount of control the studio gave us really made this holiday special the kind of project that we just couldn't say no to. Plus it had always been one of Rachel's dreams to do something like this. When we were kids she used to make me watch reruns of the Donnie and Marie Show."

"I didn't make him. I merely suggested that the show had merit and that he should join me in watching it."

Will looked at Noah as if to say this is your chance to refute it.

"Let's just say Rachel and I remember our childhood a little differently," he joked and shrugged.

"So the special premieres tonight?"

"Yep it premieres tonight on your local Fox affiliate. It comes on at 8:00 PM eastern and 7:00 central."

"And are you two going to watch it?"

"Of course we are," Noah answered as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We are having a mini viewing party with Abby, Sylvie, Matt and a few other friends that have been there since we belonged on What Not To Wear," Rachel was only half kidding about the way they used to dress. When Isaac hired a stylist that changed their entire look she had at first been weary. She liked the way she dressed. Now looking back though she understood that they looked like fashion victims, her especially. The only real problem with Noah's look was the whole southern fried badass aspect.

"And then you have a new single coming out which I was lucky enough to hear early. You guys really have done it this time. You want to give the listeners any hint of what to expect."

Noah chuckled softly when Rachel shot him a look that said this is one is all yours. Neither one of them was entirely sure what to make over the song that everyone so far had described as being an emotional rollercoaster that was potentially the best thing they'd ever recorded. "It might help people understand why we took a hiatus and it is definitely a little more grown up."

"Anything else?"

"Well you've heard it. What do you think the audience should know?" Noah heard Mo in his ear saying when in doubt turn the question back on the person and see if they can do better than you. She always said chances are that they would flounder for a second and then admit that whatever attempt you made was pretty good.

Will paused and thought about the question before saying, "It's still you two. Some groups come back together and they completely try to change their sound but honestly I could have been sitting next to a person on a subway that was listening to the single on their iPod and I would still be able to place it as an Ezra and Aliza song."

"So there you go. It comes out in just a few short days and we definitely hope you guys like it," Rachel finally joined in the conversation. She mouthed a thank you at Will for his kind words. "And please watch the special tonight."

"Ladies and gentleman lets take a second and give Noah and Rachel a round of applause for making time for us this morning," Will instructed his audience and even though he couldn't see any of them he knew for fact that at least a few of them were following his instructions and clapping. "And make sure to tune into the holiday special tonight. And now to put you in the mood to watch them tonight here is an old Ezra and Aliza song." He pulled his headphones off and stood to hug both of them. "Thank you guys for coming in to do this."

"Believe me Will it was our pleasure and Noah is just lucky that I didn't talk about how good of a Donnie Osmond he was to my Marie," Rachel joked. She shot Noah a look that said don't even try and deny it.

Noah shrugged, "It's not my fault I'm awesome at basically everything I try."

"You're so vain," Rachel sang. She wished Mo was there to harmonize with her, but to her surprise Will chimed in instead. Afterwards she gave him the approval nod that she would begrudgingly admit she picked up from Noah.

"I know this isn't the first time you've heard this and it probably won't be the last for a very long time but it's good to have you guys back," he told them sincerely.

Noah smiled at Rachel before slinging his arm around her petite frame, "It's definitely good to be back."

- E - & - A -

Finn sighed as he stood in the middle of the packed department store trying to decide which scarf Rachel would prefer. He'd never been a good shopper. As soon as he made a few bucks he became one of those guys who popped into a jewelry store and picked the first shiny item he saw whether it be earrings, a bracelet, or a necklace. While Rachel always insisted that she loved whatever expensive trinket he picked up he couldn't help but notice she always gushed more about the random item she'd get from Sylvie, Abby, or really early on Puck. So this year he decided that he would actually really put thought into this gift so that she knew that he was willing to fight for her. He knew from every media outlet in the country as well as word on the street that Rachel and Puck had looked almost as cozy as they did early on their career. Apparently they were practically at that stage where you hold hands and whisper promises in their ear. He knew that he had to move quickly if he wanted to prevent them from reaching that stage.

He understood know that being insanely jealous of her relationship with Puck while allowing Quinn Fabray to follow him around like a puppy was a mistake. It made him a huge hypocrite. Instead he decided he would take the high crowd and actually tolerate Puck's existence. After all he was Rachel's oldest friend and if he'd really wanted to be with her he had plenty of time to make it happen. So yeah Finn was going to take the high ground. He was going to apologize to Puck for being a dick and he was going to tell Rachel that he wasn't going to quit. And then next thing he knew his perfect life would be back on track.

He sighed as he continued to stare at a cherry red scarf as well as a deep purple one.

"How hard is it to pick a scarf?" An older woman whined.

Finn glanced over his shoulder and saw that there were several people waiting to look at the same selection of scarves that he had commandeered. He shot them a look that said I'm sorry before turning back to the two scarves.

"Isn't that Finn Hudson?"

He pretended not to hear them as they loudly debated whether they thought the scarf was for Quinn or Rachel. One of them was obviously a Puck fan because she said that she hoped it was Quinn because he was wasting his time going after Rachel again. Apparently she had confidence that Rachel had the sense not to take him back. He sighed and finally grabbed the purple scarf. He apologized one more time to the women and then quickly made his way to a register. Still his fast pace didn't stop him from hearing the Puck fan from saying that Noah Puckerman was so much better than him. He rolled his eyes but kept moving.

- E - & - A -

"Noah? Where are you?"

"Hello to you too Abby," Noah replied as he silently motioned to the girl behind the counter that he wanted two orders of lox.

"Hi Noah," Abby said in exasperation. "I repeat where are you?"

"I'm picking up lox and Rachel's getting bagels and then we're headed back to my place. Are you still there?"

"No I'm not-"

Noah groaned and interrupted her, "You aren't in your boyfriend's hotel room are you because I don't like Alfie that much."

"No Noah and please stop interrupting me. I'm at your old place."

"Why are you at our old place? " Noah asked as he handed the girl behind the counter some money and mouthed keep the change before saying Happy Chanukah and heading to the bakery next door where he knew Rachel was probably waiting on fresh bagels from the back.

When they split up they decided not to sell their penthouse because they thought it was a good investment. Plus they didn't feel right selling it. They had made too many great memories there. Instead they packed up the belongings that they thought were important and took them with them to their new lives. They left behind artwork as well as pictures of the two of them. He hadn't been there in nearly a year when he popped over there looking for a pair of cufflinks he couldn't find. He had been sure that he had left them somewhere in that old place. Sure enough he'd found them in Rachel's room on top of her old dresser. She'd probably left them there knowing that one day he would be back for them. Still he couldn't stand to spend more than five minutes in the old place before he quickly hurried out. It just felt too weird.

"Our mother is here trying to set up everything for a real Chanukah dinner. Alfie is actually in there trying to help her find your menorah." Abby explained. They had just finished listening to Noah and Rachel on the radio when her mother called and announced that she was on her way there. She'd been shocked and her mother had to repeat three times that she had cancelled her cruise because who needed a cruise when she could have a real Chanukah with her real family AND meet her daughter's new boyfriend. Rachel's fathers had of course joined her because those three were practically inseparable even when their kids were too stupid to maintain a friendship as well as a successful career. "Rachel's Dads are in the kitchen writing up a grocery list."

"You're joking right? I mean Mom was going on same fancy Chanukah cruise." Noah loved his mother and Rachel's Dads. He really did. They were supportive. They were funny. They were nothing like those parents you saw on television. But the last thing he felt like doing was being bossed around by his mother while at the same time being picked on for taking so long to get back together.

"What's up?" Rachel asked as she finally joined Noah towards the front of the store. She could obviously tell that Noah was stressed. He kept running his fingers through is practically non-existent hair.

"We'll be there in like fifteen," Noah sighed.

"And Noah," Abby said quickly so that she could catch him before he hung up.

"Yeah Abs?"

"You guys did great this morning."

"Thanks. See you in 15," he replied before hanging up his phone and shoving it in his pocket. "You'll never guess what Abby just told me."

Rachel blanched at all of the stressful information that Abby could have relayed to him. Instead of attempting to guess which she knew would just get him worked up more when she guessed the wrong thing she said, "What?"

"My Mom and your Dads are in our old place setting it up for Chanukah tonight."

Rachel froze. She knew for fact that Aviva was supposed to be on a cruise. Her fathers had been thinking about going up to their cabin on Lake Erie. How had those plans ended up with them in the city…in their old place.

"So I'm going to get more lox and you're going to grab more bagels and then we'll pile into a cab and wait to be criticized," Noah was only half kidding as he said this.

- E - & - A -

"What did your brother say when you told him we were here," Aviva asked as she walked into the living room where Abby was flipping through an old issue of Vogue.

"Not much but he sounded excited," Abby shrugged before closing the magazine and shooting her mother a comforting smiling.

Aviva rolled her eyes. "That fancy school hasn't helped you become a better liar. That's for sure."

"Where's Alfie?"

"He's still looking for the menorah. Nice young man that Alfie."

"I like to think so."

"And handsome."

"If I didn't know better I would think you were trying to steal my boyfriend."

Aviva cackled at her daughter's joke. "If there is one thing I am absolutely sure of it is that that boy only has eyes for you."

"You think so?" I mean Abby knew it was a big deal when a Jewish boy cared so much about you that he was willing to spend Chanukah with you, your brother, and the girl you thought your brother should finally say I love you too instead of allowing his mother to control him. She knew that the guilt alone could possibly kill him and yet he picked her. Still she liked hearing that Alfie thought the sun shined out of her ass even though he'd seen her last semester when she had a head cold and no makeup.

Aviva didn't say anything. She wasn't the kind to answer questions when she felt the answer was obvious. Unless of course she could get a laugh out of it. Instead she said, "So what's the scoop on your brother and Rachel?"

"Hey don't gossip about those two without us!" Rachel's Dad known to everyone else as Eric called from the kitchen. He quickly rushed into the room with Dave close on his heels.

- E - & - A -

"Where were you?" Quinn asked as she tried to decide which dress she wanted to wear to their interview with People magazine. She knew that more than likely they would have them change into something else once they got there but she liked for the stylists to think she was fashionable without their help.

Finn laid down on the couch and closed his eyes before replying, "Saks."

"Why were you at Saks this close to Christmas? Do you have a death wish?"

"I was buying Rachel a Christmas present," he mumbled.

Quinn turned around and stared at him hard before replying, "Don't you mean Chanukah present?"

"Same difference," he hadn't realized how tiring shopping was. He didn't understand why girls liked it so much.

Quinn rolled her eyes at him. You would have thought he had just run a mile or something. "So what'd you get her?"

Finn groaned as he sat up and grabbed the bag. He opened it up and pulled the scarf.

Quinn looked at the scarf and then at him and then at the scarf one more time. "This gift is your attempt to remind Rachel that you're a good guy right?"

Finn nodded and shrugged.

"And so you bought her a purple scarf from Saks?"

"She likes this kind of stuff. You know thoughtful presents."

Quinn nodded but it was obvious that she wasn't convinced.

"Well I think she'll like it," Finn said but even he knew he sounded deflated.

"Hey Finn I'm probably wrong," Quinn said because she could tell that she had made him doubt his purchase and that he'd been proud of it. "And you know I don't even really know Rachel."

Finn thought about that for a second before realizing that she didn't know Rachel so it wasn't like she was the best person to ask about what he should get her. "What were you doing when I walked in?"

"Trying to figure out what dress to wear to our People interview."

"But they're just going to make you change," Finn pointed out. He hated being styled. It was one of those things that Rachel had to explain to him repeatedly was just part of the job. It usually just made people surprised when they saw him in public and he was looking like kind of a slob.

"Yeah but I like to make a good impression on the stylists."

Finn shot her a look that said girls are so weird.

"When are you going to give her that?"

"I haven't figured that out quite yet."

- E - & - A -

"Oh Rachel! You look beautiful, too thin, but beautiful," Aviva told her as she wrapped her up in a tight hug. Aviva was notorious for her tight hugs. "We've got to fatten you up this Chanukah."

"I've missed you too Aviva," Rachel assured her as she relished the familiar feeling. "And your hair looks amazing."

"You don't think it's too much?" Aviva asked as she self-consciously ran her fingers through it. It had been a rash decision to say the least. She still couldn't decide whether or not it was a bad one.

"It makes you look hot. I love it."

"Good," Aviva said.

"You know I'm your actual child right Ma?" Noah jokingly whined.

Aviva rolled her eyes and motioned for him to come here, "I missed you too. You're the one who doesn't call despite the fact that I was in labor with you for nearly a day."

"Ah and we're 21 again and we just got back from tour," Noah joked to Rachel before kissing his mother softly on the cheek.

"Always such a smartass."

"But I'm a smartass who brought lox."

"Ah so you will survive another day!" Dave joked as he hugged Noah and grabbed the lox, bagels, and cream cheese from the couple.

Alfie didn't say anything. He just sat there observing the scene. His family was nothing like this. In fact he wasn't sure if he'd ever seen his mother laugh at anything other than Absolutely Fabulous and his brother's lame critical jokes. Still he couldn't help but think that he loved it. He looked over at Abby and figured she thought the same thing too.

"So do we get to hear this single that everyone is talking about early or are you going to make us wait?" Eric asked as he smeared some cream cheese on a bagel. He always thought it was interesting how quickly he adapted to being Jewish. At this rate he couldn't imagine his life before falling in love with lox.

"We'll see," Rachel said coyly. "And you should know that we don't have presents for you because you didn't give us a heads up about this little trip."

"Listen if you two had given us a heads up about this reunion we would have never considered doing anything different," Dave countered. He'd dropped a jar of grape jelly when he heard the news.

"And if that wasn't enough then Abby brings home a charming Jewish boy with a famous father. How are we not going to show up?" Eric added. Even though Abby and Noah weren't his kids he often felt like they were.

"You act like I brought home guys that were practically homeless people," Abby mock-whined.

"Well that mama's boy you dated was pretty terrible," Rachel pointed out.

"Alfie you're too quiet," Aviva pointed out. "At this kind of table it's more noticeable when someone doesn't talk than it is when they talk too much."

"I just don't want to intrude on this bonding moment," Alfie shrugged.

"Talk Alfie or they'll start putting words in your mouth," Noah advised him.

- E - & - A -

"So you dated Rachel Berry three and a half years right?" Jack asked Finn as he sipped his coffee.

Finn smiled, "Four."

"And now you two are?"

Finn frowned momentarily and then said, "We're on a break."

"Did this break have anything to do with the competition?"

"Uh," Finn stammered.

"Things have just been hectic and celebrity dating is difficult," Quinn supplied for him. She could tell that the last thing Finn wanted to do is talk about his rocky relationship with Rachel.

Jack could tell that Finn wasn't going to be as chatty about the breakup as the magazine was hoping. "Are you guys going to watch the show tonight?"

"Definitely," Finn said even though he honestly hadn't planned on it.

- E - & - A -

Rachel sighed when she saw his name pop up on the screen of her phone. Everyone's eyes were glued to the screen watching her and Noah sing "Winter Wonderland". She frowned and grabbed it and motioned that she was going to take it outside.

"Finn," she made sure that her voice sounded put out. She didn't want him to think she was happy that he had called.

"Hey Rach," Finn said. He was standing on the street she lived on. He was standing far enough down the road though so that her doorman wouldn't see him and be able to report back.

"You decided not to watch the special."

"Shit," Finn cursed silently. "I just got out of a shoot for People."

"And your calling me because?"

"I got you a Chanukah present. I thought I could stop by your place and bring it to you."

"You shouldn't have done that," Rachel said even though tucked in the back of her closet she had a present for him.

"Well I did so…"

"I'm not there Finn."

"Oh."

"My Dads are in town and I'm at my old place with Noah, Abby, her boyfriend, and his Mom," she said even though she knew she didn't have to explain where she was. "They flew in for Chanukah."

"Oh."

"So I'm going to go back into the living and watch the special and you can return the gift."

"Rachel I don't want to be over," he whispered.

Rachel sighed and closed her eyes. "I've got to go Finn."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes," she said and her eyes flew open. She couldn't even believe they had escaped her mouth.

"Bye Rachel," Finn replied and he hung up before she could say anything.

"What was that all about?" Noah asked when Rachel rejoined him on the floor.

"Nothing," Rachel replied as she squeezed his hand. "What'd I miss?"

- E - & - A -

Quinn knew the moment that Finn slammed into the room that things hadn't gone like he'd planned. "She didn't like it?"

"She loves him," he whispered. His voice was hoarse. He had almost started crying in the cab over here.

And to that Quinn had no idea what to say. If she'd been her usual bitchy self she would have said newsflash she always has been. Instead she grabbed a box of tissues and handed them to him and didn't say a word as he started to tear up.

- E - & - A -

"So what did Finn want?" Noah asked as he dried a dish from dinner. Their parents had finally gone to bed and Abby and Alfie had gone to see a movie.

"He bought me a Chanukah present."

"Oh."

"And I told him to return it."

Noah didn't say anything because honestly all he could say that to was oh.

"And he said he wanted to get back together."

Noah looked at her. His eyebrows were up so high he was sure he looked like he'd gotten way too much botox.

"And I said no and he asked me if I loved you…"

And at this point Noah was completely frozen but he did manage to stutter, "And?"

"And I said yes but I think you already knew that."

- E - & - A -

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO IF THERE WERE MISTAKES FORGIVE ME. I WROTE THIS LATE AT NIGHT AND I'M KIND OF TIRED. I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED THIS. THERE WAS DRAMA. THERE WAS COMEDY. THERE WAS LOX! HAHA. HAPPY NEWS YEAR EVERYONE! PLEASE REVIEW! I THINK THERE IS ONE LAST CHAPTER TO WRAP THIS BAD BOY UP. HAHA. ANY IDEAS FOR WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE? LET ME KNOW. IF YOU REVIEW YOU'LL MAKE 2011 AWESOME FOR ME. HAHA. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! - KRISTINE. **


	16. All In

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'VE BEEN CRANKING THIS CHAPTER SO IF THERE ARE MISTAKES PLEASE FORGIVE ME. HAHA. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. A LOT OF THINGS HAPPEN. YOUR REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER WERE EXCELLENT. THE CLIFFHANGER WAS MEAN WASN'T IT? HAHA. ENJOY!**

**RATING: PG**

**DISCLAIMER: YEAH RIGHT. **

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: ALL IN**

- E - & - A -

Alfie laughed as Abby animatedly told him a story about a time when Rachel and Noah took her ice skating at Rockefeller Center. Apparently it had been the first time she realized just how awesome it was that they were famous. They'd been able to convince people to stay late so that the three of them as well as Mo, Sylvie, and Matt could skate in peace. "You must have hated going back to Ohio." He couldn't imagine what it must have been like to be here. It sounded like she lived like a princess in New York, but then she'd go back to Ohio and would have to act like Rachel and Noah's fame hadn't changed her in fear of being ostracized.

"It wasn't easy going back. I used to beg my mother to move us to New York City. I used to talk about how much better it would be all around. But she wasn't buying it." She chuckled softly at the memory and then added, "Noah would have hated me if we had."

"You would have probably cramped his style a bit."

"That's the understatement of the century."

"Still you guys are crazy lucky to have such an awesome family." Alfie came from one of those stiff upper class families that rarely talked about anything. There was never even a quarter of the amount of animated conversation at dinners at home as he had with them today.

"When Rachel and Noah first made it the E! Network approached us about doing a show. They heard about how eclectic our families were and they thought we would make a great show." Abby had begged Noah and Rachel to do it. She was at that age where she was naïve enough to believe that it would be fun to be on television. Now after seeing what happened when you allowed people into your lives that way she was happy that they had the good sense to politely turn the offer down.

"Good thing they didn't," Alfie replied as he gently squeezed her hand, "Or you might have become so famous that you decided not to go to Yale and I'd have had to become an entertainment lawyer to meet you."

- E - & - A -

Noah stopped drying and gently set the plate he'd been holding down onto the counter. He stared at Rachel in an attempt to read her face. Of all the things he'd been expecting her to say this had not been one of them. In fact if asked he would have guessed she would have been more likely to say something along the lines of I know you aren't a fan of a Finn, but I've decided to give him a second chance. While things had certainly been going well for the team of them as of recent he hadn't realized that she was feeling the same sparks as he'd been.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Rachel asked quietly. She was mildly surprised at how even her voice sounded even though her heart was pounding so wildly in her chest she thought it might give out on her any second.

"Rach," he started. He paused, trying to find the right word.

Rachel gulped at his tone. She knew that tone. It was the tone that he used when he was going to say something that he knew would upset her. _Rach I know you really like that white blouse but it makes you look like you're 80. _She'd heard that tone too many times to count over the years. Still rarely did it disappoint her the way it did right now.

"Don't. Don't stand her and act like I've blindsided you with this news."

"But you have," he admitted. "I mean I know things have been great for us but I didn't think. Well I didn't think they were going that well."

"Well they have been. I know you feel it too. You can try and say that you don't but I know you do."

"Rach-"

"There you go with that tone again," Rachel pointed out.

Noah sighed. "You and I went three years without talking to each other. Three years. Not two weeks because of some sort of dumb spat, but three years because we got to the point where we couldn't handle being in each other's presence," he reminded her softly.

"But," Rachel attempted to counter.

Noah quickly cut her off though, "No. Just listen for a second. We haven't even been on good terms for a month. I don't think we are in a strong enough place to rush into a relationship. I don't want to lose you again Rachel."

"The thing is Noah we've tried just being friends. We've tried friends with benefits. Hell at this rate we've even tried not being friends at all. This is the solution. The reason that things weren't working before is because we needed to be together but neither of us were willing to acknowledge our feelings for the other. All we did was hurt each other that we ended up not talking for three years."

Noah knew she was right. He'd been so hurt at the way she seemed to fall for Finn that it hurt him enough that all he could think to do was hurt her back in response.

"And you know I thought about you all the time during those three years. I'd go to order a pizza and almost order it half the way I liked it and half the way you liked it. I even tried to turning Finn into you. I'd buy him shirts that reminded me of you. I spent most of the time wondering how it had all gone to hell."

He'd had a similar experience. On more than one occasion he'd called a girl Rachel instead of her actual name. It got to the point where the only way he could handle their separation was to basically exist that Rachel Berry had never existed. That was difficult though considering everything he had reminded him of her. He'd walk into his apartment and see one of their Grammys and he'd think of her. It was like he couldn't escape her.

"Why are you so intent on fighting this Noah?"

"Because say we get together and things are great in the beginning. I become reacquainted with your heavenly anatomy and you remember how much you enjoyed my abs. Our friends, family, and fans rejoice obviously. Things are amazing. But then things get tough. Things get terrible. We decide to break up. How can Ezra and Aliza survive that? How can we put every through the pain of us deciding that we can't stand each other again? I'm selfish but I can't do that to them again. You remember what it was like for everyone."

Rachel opened her mouth to object his argument but closed it when she realized that she couldn't come up with a good reason. He was right. She did remember. It had been awful. It was like a divorce. Everyone and everything got divided up.

"I do love you Rachel. I always have. We both know that. I mean there has never been a girl in my life that held candle to you."

If not for the tense nature of their conversation Rachel was sure that she would have gone weak kneed at his voice. He was using that vulnerable I've been through a lot in 26 years but you're going to help me get past it voice. It was the one he used onstage that sent girls absolutely insane. It was the one that always kept her from being completely furious with him when they were fighting. It was like her Achilles' heel.

"But Rachel I'm not ready to risk everything. I wish I was, but I'm not."

Rachel stared at him. She wasn't ready to give this up just yet. She'd never been one to walk away from a challenge. She started to tell him another reason why she thought they should be together when suddenly she heard her phone start ringing in the other room. She knew by the personalized ringtone that it was Mo. If it had been anyone else she probably would have ignored it but instead she quickly rushed to the living room to grab it.

Noah stood in the doorway of the kitchen. He watched as Rachel sat down on the couch and attempted to assure Mo that everything was fine. He knew from experience that Mo probably said something along the lines of well if you say so before launching into whatever it was she was calling about. He hated that he was the reason she was so upset. Why did everything have to be so fucking complicated?

- E - & - A -

Isaac sighed as his phone rang for what seemed like the millionth time in less than an hour. As soon as the special ended calls started pouring in. Apparently he wasn't the only one who thought Rachel and Noah had done a phenomenal job. He sighed and ran a hand over his tired face as he answered without bothering to look at the caller ID. If he'd known it was going to be this busy he would have skipped having his office calls forwarded to his home phone tonight. "This is Isaac," he answered automatically.

"Sounds like you've been fielding as many phone calls as I have," Mo joked. She knew that at this rate Tal had gone to bed and given up on her. "They did a good job didn't they?"

"I hold them to the highest standard and they still managed to exceed my expectations," Isaac said as he got up to pour himself another glass of scotch. Normally he limited himself to one a night unless it was a special occasion but he felt like he deserved to break the rules tonight.

"The Network has already called to see if we can do something for the 4th and award shows are begging that they perform," Mo had been surprised at how many of the calls she'd received had been people trying to get a deal with Ezra and Aliza before they decided to call it quits again. Those who weren't trying to get a deal were just trying to get the scoop.

"Have you talked to them yet?"

"Just Rachel but that's why I actually am calling. Something has happened. I'm not sure what but something has happened."

"How do you know?"

"Rachel just sounded so conflicted while we were on the phone. She should have been gushing and over the moon like she's been but instead she can barely muster excitement about anything. All she kept saying was she was happy that it seemed people liked it. Then when I asked to speak to Noah she said he'd stepped out." Mo sighed deeply. She had spent enough time around both of them to know when they were upset.

Isaac suddenly felt more tired if that was even possible. He couldn't help but think that he deserved a vacation as soon as things slowed down. "What should we do?"

"I don't know. I guess we give them a couple of days to figure it out and if they haven't well then I'll get Abby, Aviva, and Sylvie involved. Those three usually can get to the bottom of any Rachel and Noah related issue."

"You know sometimes I think they are way more trouble at 26 than they ever were at 16," Isaac replied as he chuckled quietly into the phone.

"I completely agree."

- E - & - A-

"So?" Matt replied as he watched he curiously watched his best friend. Something was up with Noah. That was obvious. Noah was never one to just show up unannounced. Normally he would send a text making sure that it was okay. His wife frowned upon unexpected visitors so Noah always made sure to make sure that his presence wouldn't result in an earful from Matt.

"Where's Trish?" Noah asked when he realized that he didn't hear her perpetually whiny voice asking Matt who was at the front door.

"She's at her parent's house in Philadelphia."

"For the holidays?"

Matt shook his head no, "For good."

"You're getting a divorce?" Noah asked in surprise. He knew that they had been having problems. He would have had to have been blind not to see it. Sylvie coming back into Matt's life had probably only exaggerated them if that was even possible. Still he knew that Matt's parents liked Trish. After all it was their parents that introduced them and they all but forced the engagement.

"Yeah we are. She's in love with someone else."

"What?" Noah's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

Matt nodded and shrugged. "Her name is Delia."

"Delia?"

"Delia," Matt confirmed.

"Trish is a lesbian."

"Seems that way," Matt couldn't say he was shocked. She'd on more than one occasion after a fight had brought up the idea of them bringing another woman into their bed. He'd always thought it was some weird test or her trying to fix the obvious problems in their marriage. It never occurred to him that maybe it was because she would prefer to be with another woman than him. And then two days ago he came home to find her bags packed. He honestly felt worse for her than he did for himself. He had an out. His parents wouldn't be able to blame any of this on him. Plus she was going to have to be the one who told her parents that she preferred women. He knew that his former in-laws would not be pleased.

"Why the fuck haven't you said anything?"

"Because I wasn't really sure what to say plus I wasn't about to piss in everyone's cheerios," Matt hadn't even said anything to Sylvie yet. He was terrified that she would think he had orchestrated this and that he was trying to put pressure on her. Instead he just pretended that his wife of eighteen months hadn't cried on his shoulder about how sorry she was.

"I'm sorry man," Noah replied sincerely. While he'd never liked Trish he wouldn't wish something like this on his worst enemy let alone his best friend.

Matt shrugged, "We both know I love someone else too."

"At least your parents can't honestly get that upset about you dating a Jewish girl now. At least you aren't trying to bring home a Jewish boy."

"Good point. I'll be sure to remind them that if they give me too much grief about Sylvie." Matt chuckled. "So are you going to tell me why you suddenly decided to show up here when you should be celebrating with Rachel and your family?"

"Maybe I sensed something was wrong with you," Noah pointed out.

Matt shot him a look.

"Finn called Rachel."

"And?" Matt pressed.

Noah licked his lips. He knew that Matt's mind was coming up with a million scenarios and that not a single one of them was close to the actual truth. "He said he wanted to get back together but she told him that she loved me. She chose me."

Matt stared at Noah in shock for a minute before quickly standing up and walking across the room to his liquor cabinet. He grabbed his finest bottle of bourbon and poured them each a glass. Once he was done pouring he rushed back to his friend and clapped him on the shoulder after handing him his glass. "Cheers," he replied as he tapped Noah's glass with his own.

Noah hesitated before taking a swig of the amber liquid. As he savored the taste he couldn't help but hear Rachel's voice in his head saying how she didn't know how he could stand bourbon. The truth was he initially didn't but over time he learned to actually enjoy or at least tolerate it. Plus Isaac always said that powerful men drink bourbon.

"Is there a reason you don't seem over the moon right now?" Matt asked. He was glad neither Sylvie nor Rachel was there or they would have probably questioned if Trish was the only person in their marriage that wanted to date the same sex.

"I can't be with her," Noah whispered before taking another pull of his drink.

"What do you mean you can't be with her? Of course you can. It's what everyone wants. There are few things people want more than for you to be with her. Plus for once you both are free."

Noah looked up at Matt. The dismay was written so clearly over his best friend's face. "I can't risk losing her Matt. You know what those three years were like for me. If we break up that might be the end of us for good and that wouldn't be fair to anyone."

"You are seriously delusional right now," Matt said. If he weren't in such shock over Noah's stupidity he would have had the good sense to feel guilty for criticizing him so harshly. "The reason you two broke up in the first place is because she didn't pick you. You punished her for finding happiness somewhere else. Noah it's always been her. At seventeen you once told me that the only girl who would ever tame you was Rachel and that's how you knew she'd be the only one you'd ever love."

"I just keep thinking about the way Abby said _oh_ when I told her that Rachel had quit Ezra and Aliza. It was like I just told her that I had cancer or that our father had shown up and was looking for money. We put our families in such an awkward position. Rachel couldn't even come to your wedding." Noah sighed deeply before taking another long pull of his drink. "I just can't shake the fear that it's going to happen all over again except this time it'll be more permanent."

"Listen I'm going to be real with you right now Noah. You're being a bitch and you're going to fuck things up unless you go home and tell Rachel that you love her too and even though this terrifies you that you're all in because we're all in." Matt demanded. "Because nine years later you are going to get your happy ending and I'm going to get mine."

Noah sat there for a moment. He didn't say a word. He just thought about what Matt had said. He was being a bitch. He hated to admit it, but it was true. He sighed and let out a quiet laugh.

"I got you didn't I? Let me guess it was me calling you a bitch. I knew that would get you."

"I'm kind of a dumbass aren't I?" Noah said as he stood.

Matt shrugged but the smile on his face said just a little.

"Thank you Matt," he replied sincerely as he clapped his hand on his back. "And I'm sorry about Trish."

"Thanks but we both know it's always been Sylvie. I'll see you tomorrow for brunch." Matt told him as he opened the door. "Your mother invited me."

"That woman," Noah replied and then he was gone. He knew he didn't have long to fix this mistake before everyone found out and started berating him and calling him a dumbass.

- E - & - A –

"I know that this isn't exactly my business but did you ever think that maybe you didn't really love her?" Quinn asked quietly as she picked at her salad. Finn was moping and at this point it was getting fairly tiring.

"Of course I loved her," Finn angrily countered as though what Quinn had said was the dumbest thing he'd ever heard.

Quinn knew that she should have taken his tone as a sign that this was not the time to talk about his breakup but she was too bored to care. "Listen Finn you knew she hated me and yet you let me show up on your romantic vacation with her. You were with her for like four years and never popped the question. It just didn't read like you loved her."

"Like you said before this is none of your fucking business," Finn snapped.

"I'm just saying I think you'll survive this. It'll hurt because she picked him and because you always knew that would happen but one day you'll meet a girl and you'll know right away that it was her." Quinn said softly.

Finn didn't say anything. Part of him knew she was right. His mother had asked him all of the time when he was going to marry Rachel and he'd always been hesitant to take that next step. He'd never been sure why exactly. Maybe it was because he was afraid the moment he tried to take it there she would runaway and go back to Noah. Or because he knew that she'd never force his hand. It was probably both.

"She quit Ezra and Aliza because of me. I issued her an ultimatum. I said it was him or me. You see it was always like being the third wheel in your own relationship with those two. In the beginning we'd go on dates and she'd bring him. It was like I couldn't fucking escape him. The reason he lashed out at her was because I forced her to change the dynamic. I would say can we go out without him. All of these years everyone has been right about why they broke up. It was always me. You think she'll tell everyone?"

"No. I don't think she will." Quinn resisted the urge to add why because you're scared it'll ruin your career.

Finn nodded, but didn't say anything. Instead he stared out the window. It was starting to snow again. As he sat there unable to think about anything other than the words it was always him. He knew it was true. Noah Puckerman had always been the better choice for Rachel. He understood her in a way that Finn never believed possible. And even if Finn didn't want to admit it Noah would make Rachel happier than Finn ever could. If there was one person who truly deserved to be happy it was definitely Rachel.

"You think their single is as amazing as everyone is acting like it is?"

Finn snorted and then added, "I don't think it is. I know it."

- E - & - A –

Noah was surprised when he walked into the penthouse and found Rachel watching an episode of Ramsay's Kitchen Nightmares. He started to tease her about her love for BBC America but decided that it better to save that for when he hadn't broken her heart. "Hey," he greeted her quietly as he shrugged off his jacket and hung it up in the coat closet.

"Where'd you go?" Rachel wished she was better at sounding indifferent but that just wasn't in her nature. She knew that her voice told him that she was obviously worried about him.

"Matt's," he replied as stood in front of her. "Do you think we could talk in your room?" He didn't feel like having this conversation in the living room where either of their parents could suddenly pop out of their rooms.

Rachel nodded and stood. She silently followed him into her room and sat down on the bed. She expected him to sit beside her but was surprised when he instead knelt down in front of her.

"Rachel I'm sorry about how much I upset you," he started. "And you have to know that I've always loved you. You stole my heart when I was 16 and you even had it during those three years."

Rachel felt her eyes start to water. She knew that this all sounded fine and great but she was waiting for him to add a but that would completely change what he was saying.

"I was just terrified of letting people down again. I know that people were upset with you for quitting but they all blamed me. No one said it but they all looked at me like why did you have to push her away." Noah closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He hated how shaky his voice was starting to sound. He'd only cried a handful of times in his entire life. The last time had been when she called it quits. "So I'm all in. I'm scared, but I'm all in."

Rachel smiled and quickly wiped the tears that had fallen from her eyes before quickly wrapping him up in a kiss. He was all in. Once they finally broke up apart she managed to ask, "What did Matt say that changed your mind."

"He called me a bitch."

"All it took was him calling you a bitch?" Rachel asked in disbelief.

Noah shrugged.

"And here I thought calling you an asshole was an effective tool."

Noah laughed and shook his head. He couldn't help but think that he felt lighter. It had been hard to pretend for so many years that what he and Rachel had was just platonic. It was especially hard when tried being friend with benefits on for size. It was hard not to get jealous. Now he'd no longer have to pretend.

"He's getting a divorce."

"What?" Rachel had never Matt's wife but knew from a couple of stories that Noah had told her that Trish was apparently a bitch and made him miserable. Still never had Noah mentioned that Matt was thinking about divorcing her. Then again that was before him and Sylvie got reacquainted.

"Trish fell in love with someone else," he explained before adding, "Her name is Delia."

"What?" Rachel asked in dismay.

Noah chuckled as he fervently nodded his head. "I was just as shocked as you. Matt on the other hand seemed less surprised."

"I think Sylvie is going to leave Hank soon which begs the question as to why it took us nine years to get our heads out of our asses."

"We had to grow up first. We had to sow our oats. You know all of that shit parents tell say."

Rachel giggled softly before saying, "I'm never sure how you are so good at writing songs when you say stuff like that."

"Hey we can't all be eloquent like you all of the time," he joked as he knocked his knee into hers.

They sat there in a comfortable silence at least ten minutes before Rachel finally said, "This is going to work Noah. I know it."

"So do I," Noah agreed. Even though just two short hours ago he'd been sure that this was too big of a risk sitting there with her in that moment made him realize that this was how it was supposed to be.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THERE IS ONE MORE CHAPTER. HAHA. I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS? THERE WAS A LOT IN THERE. ANYWAY I WILL ATTEMPT TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. THANK YA'LL FOR STICKING IT OUT WITH ME. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING. I LOOK FORWARD TO YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS CHAPTER. THEY ALWAYS MAKE ME SMILE. – KRISTINE!**


	17. Less Than Six Months

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO THIS WAS A FUN JOURNEY. I HOPE YOU GUYS DIG THIS CHAPTER. ALSO PLEASE READ THE NOTE AT THE END BECAUSE I HAVE INTRODUCED AN INTERESTING QUESTION TO YOU GUYS. THANKS AGAIN! **

**RATING: PG**

**DISLCAIMER: UH NOPE. **

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: LESS THAN SIX MONTHS**

- E - & - A –

Holly nervously twisted her long blonde locks around her finger as she waited patiently for someone to answer the front door to what she'd recently learned was Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry's Hamptons compound. She couldn't understand why she was so nervous. She'd interviewed hundreds of famous people in her short but illustrious career. Then again she knew that this was the biggest interview out there right now. In fact an one on one tell all interview with the President wouldn't garner as much jealousy and admiration from her peers in the industry as this one did. She was contemplating whether or not to ring the bell again when the door opened and she found Rachel standing there. She couldn't help but think that Rachel seemed even more petite in person.

"You must be Holly," Rachel grinned as she excitedly motioned for Holly to come in.

"Please excuse the mess and what I'm wearing. We're in the process of decorating and I have a tendency to avoid all things glamour when I'm on vacation."

Holly had heard that Rachel was one of those people who seemed to talk and move a mile a minute but standing in the girl's presence she felt like that was maybe the understatement of the century. She glanced down at Rachel's outfit and felt envious when she saw how chic she made a men's flannel that was at least five sizes too big and a pair of denim cutoffs look. "You look great and this house is amazing." Holly had thought it looked huge when she was standing on the front porch, but now inside she was starting to think that the word compound didn't do it justice.

"You'll have to come back when it's actually finished," Rachel told her before turning into the den. "This is the only room that isn't a bedroom that is actually finished."

Holly was surprised by what she found. She'd expected it to be glamorous in that pretentious way that celebrities pretended they believed comfortable. Instead what she found was a vibrant space that was filled with pictures of the pair as well as their families. She'd heard that Rachel and Noah always surprised people when they were interviewed but she was honestly too jaded after years in the industry to believe that to be possible.

Rachel didn't say anything for a moment. Instead she watched as Holly quietly walked around the room looking at all of the photographs that they had put up so far. There was a time when Rachel would have hated Holly on principle. She was the kind of girl that Rachel had always been jealous of. You see Holly was blonde and beautiful. She didn't have a Jewish nose that put Barbara's to shame and her legs went on for miles. She was the kind of woman that Noah would have gone for. Holly was old enough that she would have instantly been Noah's type. You see Noah had always gone for women that were old enough that it meant that they weren't foolish and understood that he wouldn't send flowers or call the next day. Some were even willing to wine and dine him if it meant that they got to see what he was packing at the end of the night. The knowledge that he would have gone for Holly would have been enough to make Rachel write the other woman off completely. Now after five months of blissful dating Rachel was secure enough to give Holly a chance.

"You two are such a good looking couple," Holly remarked as she stared at candid picture of Rachel and Noah that looked to be from the beginning of their career.

Rachel joined her at the picture and smiled when she saw which one she was looking at. Noah was obviously whispering in her ear and whatever it is that he'd said had made her face light up. "He'd probably told me some sort of crude and terrible joke. He loves to do that."

Holly could see why so many people had believed that Rachel and Noah had secretly been dating for years. They shared looks and laughs like old lovers. "Thank you for allowing me to come interview you guys. I know that you're on vacation."

"I'm just glad you were willing to come out here to do the interview. We're both a little burned out on the city." Rachel replied as she sat down on the couch. "Noah's going to join us shortly. He's in the middle of grilling lunch."

Holly nodded and then pulled her tape recorder out of her bag. She set it on the table so that it was close to Rachel. She also grabbed a pen and a notebook out of her bag so that she could jot down things she found important as they talked. "It took 10 years but you and Noah are officially a couple. Has it changed things?"

Rachel smiled, "I see we're jumping right in to the deep end."

Holly shrugged as if to say sometimes you have to skip the foreplay and get to the good stuff.

"Honestly it really hasn't changed anything at all except now when people comment about us holding hands they aren't just making things up." Rachel knew Holly thought was expecting some sort of gut wrenching and soul piercing answer but when it came to how things were with her and Noah there just wasn't one. "All of the things that Noah and I feared when we were asked about whether or not we would ever get together have ended up just being weird paranoia which is a blessing."

"Did you know that one day you two would end up together?"

"I honestly think Noah and I were the only ones who didn't see it coming. All of our friends, family, and fans all saw how much potential we had and knew that one day we would realize it but I think the two of us just were too afraid to ever believe that we would get to this point. Aviva maintains that she would have forced us together sooner or later."

"Did I hear my name?" Aviva asked as walked into the den carrying a tray with drinks on it as well as some fresh fruit and cheese. One of the perks about having a famous son who loved and respected her was that she finally got to be the hostess that she always wanted to be.

"I was just telling Holly that you maintain that you would have forced Noah and I together sooner or later," Rachel explained as she gratefully grabbed a glass off of the tray.

"Believe me I would not have been above interrupting her wedding to that spineless weasel Finn Hudson if he would have ever gotten the nerve to actually make her an honest woman," Aviva declared. "Anyway I didn't mean to interrupt I just wanted to make you guys a tray. Rachel I'm going antiquing with fathers. When Alfie and Abby come back from sailing let them know that I left them lunch in the oven."

Holly knew from stories that Rachel and Noah were especially close with their families. Both of them had come from the kind of backgrounds that you would have never believed existed in Ohio. Still seeing it in action was surprising.

"Sorry about that," Rachel said once Aviva was gone. "People always say I'm a whirlwind and then their minds are blown when they meet Aviva."

"So everyone is staying here with the two of you?"

"Always," Rachel said as she flashed a dazzling smile. "We've always been the type of people who all just sort of live together. It's easier that way. Mo and her husband even have a room here."

"Was it terrifying moving to New York City when you were 16?"

"Yes and no. I assume you first moved away from home when you went to college, right?"

Holly nodded, but didn't admit that the university she went to was only two hours away from her childhood home in Southern California.

"Well it was kind of like going to college with my best friend. There were moments when I wanted to quit and go home, but Noah always was there to squeeze my hand and give me this look that said we aren't going back to Lima."

Holly was again struck by the thought that she could understand why people thought they were more than just friends. She started to ask Rachel if she ever worried about having to move back to Lima when Noah came in carrying a tray.

"Sorry it took so long. I haven't gotten used to this grill yet." Noah explained as he sat down beside Rachel on the couch. "Hopefully this will taste good enough that you won't refer to me in your story as a self-centered douchebag though you won't be the first person to call me that," he joked as he bumped shoulders with Rachel.

"We both know you deserved it just about every time," Rachel countered as she grabbed a kabob.

Holly chuckled softly as she too grabbed a kabob. She took a bite and had to resist the urge to moan softly. She'd always thought Noah Puckerman was sexy but now she was so jealous of Rachel she understood why girls fought over guys.

"So are we what you expected?" Rachel had been interviewed enough times that she no longer was content with just letting the interviewer do the talking. She felt like she was famous enough that she was allowed to ask questions too.

Holly paused and thought about the question before admitting, "Yes and no. You two are so notorious about being this quirky duo that despite being insanely famous has yet to let the fame get to their heads. It is hard to believe that this isn't the product of same great spin. I've been in the business too long to believe what I hear."

"It really has helped that we have had the kind of support group that has refused to let this go to our heads," Noah explained. "Mo would have quickly told us to check ourselves before we wreck ourselves if she ever thought we forgot where we came from."

"Mo is like that ridiculously cool big sister who you just hate to piss off because she's always done right be you," Rachel added.

Holly nodded furiously as she jotted a couple of things down on her notepad. "I once read an article where you said that Mo helped take the Midwest out of you. Could you explain what you meant by that?"

Rachel had spent weeks being terrified that that quote would get them in hot water moments after it left her mouth. Luckily people either overlooked it or decided to lit slide. Still she'd been terrified. "We just were not ready to live in New York City when we first moved here. Mo was kind of the reason that we learned to enjoy the city without overdosing on it. You hear so many stories of kids who move away from their parents and lose their minds. Mo helped us avoid that by taking the Midwest out of us. Sometimes I find myself more interested when I visit Ohio than I do in New York City."

Holly jotted a couple of things down before saying, "Noah I once read an interview with you where you said that you don't think you would have ended up here if it weren't for Rachel. Why is that?"

"Rachel would have always ended up a star. She always had that star quality to her that said she was going to make it. I on the other hand was kind of lazy. I was talented but had to be constantly pushed and prodded by Rachel to ensure that my talent didn't go to waste. If it weren't for her I probably would have gone to OSU and ended up working some boring desk job. I definitely wouldn't be sitting here with you two right now." Noah glanced at Rachel and sent her a lazy half smile. "Ezra and Aliza was Rachel's brainchild that just ended up working out for both of us."

Rachel bit her lip and pushed him playfully. "You are such a softie."

"Only for you," Noah whispered before quickly pecking her on the cheek.

Holly allowed them a moment of privacy before continuing with the interview."So what prompted the vacation?"

"Neither one of had been this busy in a very longtime. I think we both just wanted to avoid getting burned out. We went from just going to do a holiday special to doing a mini-tour to so much more. I think we both just decided that this time we were old enough and established enough that we felt justified to take breaks like this." Rachel could remember a time when she would have scoffed at the thought of taking a vacation after working for only five months. She would have told the person who suggested it that they were out of their minds. Now though she understood why people suggested it. It helped to keep you sane.

"Plus we wanted to prepare ourselves for our new project," Noah hinted.

Holly's eyebrows shot up in surprise at the mention of this new project. Apparently there were at least a few secrets in Hollywood. "Do tell." She could tell that she was all but salivating at the prospect of this new juicy detail.

"We're actually writing and producing a movie based on our song Like We Never Loved at All," he told her.

"Initially when we were approached we had refused because neither one of us was willing to act in the film. When we were approached about a behind the scenes job though we jumped at the opportunity."

"Will Mike Chang be directing it?"

"Of course he was the one who came up with the idea for the video." Rachel and Noah had been amazed when Mike came to them with the idea to make it semi-autobiographical. What they did to make sure that people understood that part of the story was dramatized was set it in the 1970s. The response to the video had been so positive that it shocked them which both thought was nearly impossible.

"Do you have any idea who'll be in the film?" Holly asked as she wrote so furiously she was sure that her hand was going to fall off.

"Quinn Fabray is going to be the female lead but we haven't been successful in finding a male lead just yet."

Holly looked up from her notepad in surprise.

Rachel recognized the look and chuckled softly. "Quinn and I are on much better terms now that we aren't battling for Finn Hudson's attention. She's a great talent. I was blown away when I saw her reading for the film."

"Do you see Finn often?" Holly asked lightly. She didn't want to anger the couple but she knew it was the kind of question her readers wanted answered.

Rachel squeezed Noah's hand the way she always did when Finn's name was brought up. "We bumped into each other at an awards show but we didn't really talk."

"What are you two excited about right now?"

"The movie of course and the fact that our best friends are getting married," Rachel replied. "We are really excited about the wedding. You don't really get to be in weddings when you become famous. Either because you think they only want you in the wedding because you're famous or they don't want you because they think it'll make their wedding a spectacle."

Holly will admit that she wouldn't have had a clue whose wedding they were talking about if it weren't for her assistant. Apparently Ezra and Aliza fans were all about Matt and Sylvie getting together even though she wasn't sure how they even knew who this other couple was.

"And when can we expect a wedding announcement from you two?" She smiled as she asked this so they would know they could give her a bullshit, beat around the bush answer, and she wouldn't get angry.

Noah pulled Rachel close to him and softly kissed her temple before answering. "I think right now Rachel and I are really just enjoying the fact that we're together. It won't be long though. After all of these years together it isn't like we have secret bad habits that the other doesn't know about."

"Final question if you could go back ten years ago and tell yourselves anything what would it be and why?"

"It'll all be worth it in the end because she has a smile that's just for you," Noah told Holly in a voice so soft it almost couldn't even be considered a whisper before adding, "And Mo is never going to get with you."

Rachel rolled her eyes and playfully elbowed him in the stomach. Only he could go from being such a sweetheart one minute to being the total jackass she'd fallen in love with two seconds later, "There is a such thing as too many stripes."

"I say something sweet about how you'll love me and you say there is a thing as too many stripes?" Noah asked in mock dismay.

"Do you remember how many stripes I used to wear back then?"

Noah thought about it for a second before chuckling and agreeing, "Okay so there are such a thing as too many stripes."

"But I'd probably also fail at cheating and blurt something lame about how being jealous of leggy blondes is a waste of time because in the end he picks you."

Holly watched them in amusement. "So what you're saying is the real scoop is the fact that you two were in love for 10 years but were too dumb to realize it?"

"Exactly!" Abby yelled from her spot in the kitchen where she had heard almost the interview.

- E - & - A –

It was almost three days later and the two of them were quietly lounging on the beach lost in their own thoughts when Rachel suddenly propped herself up on her elbows and looked down at him.

Noah opened his eyes and looked up at her. He grabbed his sunglasses off of the blanket beside him so that he could look at her without being blinded. "Yes?"

"Maybe I just felt like staring at you," she answered innocently.

"That is actually nothing out of the norm, but usually you are at least somewhat stealthy when that is your goal. Plus your face says you have something you want to ask but you aren't sure if you should." He pointed out rationally. It was rare that Rachel flashed him a look that he didn't immediately recognize.

She sighed wishing that every once in a while he could fail at reading her. "The other day in the interview you suggested that at some point we would get engaged. I was just wondering if there was a time table for that."

In the moment when he made this suggestion that they would be getting engaged in a matter of time she had been able to remain calm. She hadn't gone crazy, at least not on the surface. By the end of the night she had started to send a text declaring the good news to Sylvie almost fifteen times. The only thing that had stopped her was the knowledge that Sylvie would have told Matt who would have told Noah and Noah would have teased her mercilessly about not being able to just wait and see.

Noah chuckled softly. "I knew my answer was going to drive you crazy. I'm surprised you've lasted this long."

"Well Noah you can't just mention that you're willing to get married to a girl but then make her wait. I'm not saying do it right now. I just was wondering if there was a time table."

Noah sat up and even took his sunglasses off so that he could look her in the eyes. "I'm going to propose to you Rachel. I'm not going to give you a timetable because timetables aren't romantic. It is going to happen though. I promise."

"So not even kind of a timetable?"

"Nope," he said as he put his sunglasses back on before lying down.

"Noah!" she whined.

"Less than six months," he finally replied.

Rachel grinned as if Barbara Streisand had just complimented her voice.

"You know knowing that is just going to end up torturing you, right?"

"Just let me enjoy this right now."

Noah didn't say anything in response. Instead he just kept laying there grinning.

- E - & - A –

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: WHOO! WE HAVE BEEN ON A JOURNEY TOGETHER. SO HERE IS THIS DEAL THOUGH. I HAVE AN IDEA FOR A SEQUEL. THE QUESTION IS DO YOU WANT A SEQUEL? IF THE RESPONSE IS FAIRLY HIGH THEN I AM GOING TO JUMP ON IN AND GIVE YOU GUYS A SEQUEL. LET ME KNOW. YOU GUYS ARE GREAT. ALSO I HOPE YOU GUYS DUG THIS. DID YOU LIKE THAT LAST CHAPTER? I COULDN'T FIGURE OUT WHAT ELSE TO DO WITH THIS FINAL CHAPTER AND I WAS LIKE WELL THIS COULD BE ENTERTAINING. HAHA. I KNOW I WROTE HOLLY AS BEING LESS MANIC WHICH I BELIEVE IS A GOOD THING. ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU FOR ALWAYS TUNING IN. YOU GUYS ARE BOSS. – KRISTINE. **


	18. Sequel Information

**I JUST WANTED TO LET EVERYONE KNOW THAT I POSTED THE SEQUEL. IT'S CALLED ALL I KNOW OF LOVE. I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS CHECK IT OUT AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. SOME OF YOU MAY HAVE ALREADY DONE THAT, BUT JUST IN CASE I THOUGHT I WOULD MAKE SURE I GOT THE WORD OUT. THANK YOU AGAIN FOR FOLLOWING THIS STORY AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THE NEW ONE JUST AS MUCH! ALSO BELOW YOU'LL FIND A SMALL SCENE FROM THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE NEW STORY THAT'LL HOPEFULLY PERSUADE YOU TO CHECK IT OUT. – KRISTINE. **

"So when is the person the studio hired to help you guys finish the script showing up?" Aviva asked as she smeared cream cheese on a bagel.

Noah paused chewing and with his mouth still half full replied, "Next Monday and they're just helping us polish it up."

Abby snorted, "That's what they think."

"Hey we have almost 1/3 of it finished."

"Almost being the keyword," Eric pointed out.

Dave chuckled and added, "Which we all know only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades."

"Also known as the most worn out adage of like all time," Noah reminded the table, gesturing with his fork to help illustrate his point.

"And you guys forget that not only are we doing this whole movie thing, but we are helping to cast the film, plan Sylvie and Matt's wedding, decorate this place, and record our new album." Rachel listed off.

"Let me and your fathers handle overseeing the decorating and construction," Aviva suggested before adding, "And let Alfie and Abby help Sylvie and Matt plan their wedding. You focus on the stuff that pays the bills."

"And if somewhere along the way we can help you guys with the record and the movie we will," Eric assured them.

"You guys are unusually perfect," Alfie stated, shaking his head and laughing softly. "Seriously you guys might not be the classic definition of what an American family should be, but you are the closest to 7th Heaven that I've ever actually observed with my own two eyes."

"Yeah I think Sylvie and the rest of our colorful supporting cast automatically makes us a little more Modern Family and a little less 7th Heaven but you're still awarded points for effort and actually adding to the conversation." Rachel joked.

"Can you imagine what the Camden's would have done if one of the kids had come home with a friend like Sylvie?" Abby asked in mock-horror.

Noah laughed so hard that the orange juice he was drinking before she posed the question almost spewed out of his nose. "I think it would have resulted in a big family discussion about having friends positively impact our lives as opposed to result in us having to pay doormen large sums of money to overlook the mayhem she would be sure to create."


End file.
